The Flame of Suzaku
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Sixteen year old Aurora Mousy was the daughter of the infamous Phantom Dark. While returning to school one day she hears the cry of a mysterious bird and gets pulled into the Universe of the Four Gods. Aurora accepts the role as Priestess of Suzaku and meets new friends and enemies along the way. She also discovers one of the Suzaku Seven is her fated mate.
1. Sucked Into A Book

**Hey guys!  
So I decided to do another crossover!  
I started watching Fushigi Yuugi when I was thirteen and I liked the story line. Plus I bet ya'll would want to see what happend with Aurora after finding the "The Universe of the Four Gods" in her room. I don't own any of the characters in Fushigi or DN Angel. They rightfully belong to Yuu Wastase and Yukiru Sugisaki. I only own my OC's. Now on with the show!**

**Aurora's POV**

I'm home!" I called out as I shut the front door behind me. I'm Aurora Mousy the daughter to Fallon and Dark Mousy. To make a long story my mother met my father when they were in their teens. My father was the legendary Phantom Thief Dark back when he met my Mom she was fifteen at the time. Dad's gene lived through the Niwa family each male Niwa when they reached their fourteenth birthday would become my father's next tamer.

My father physically whenever he woke up from his dormancy state appeared to be eighteen. There was also a prophecy when the light to Dark's darkness appeared the great Phantom Thief would regain his own body. And sure enough my mother was that light. Dad got his own body after he sealed Krad his other half within the Black Wings. Mom was a hybrid meaning she was half werewolf and half vampire. That gene was passed down to me and my sisters, along with Dad's gene of being an angel. During the full moon I lost my powers of vampire and angel combined while during the new moon I lost my wolf half completely. I also inherited my mother's gift with fire. I'm sixteen and a sophomore in high school, my sisters Rika and Melinda were away at a boarding school. They only came home during holidays.

"There's my firecracker" Dad greeted me as he strolled out of the kitchen. My old man pressed a kiss against my forehead which got me to giggle. I was close with both of my parents as well as my sisters.

"Enjoying your day off?" I inquired my father as I headed towards my room.

"Yep your mother called earlier and she's going to be home late so maybe we can grab a bite to eat" Dad suggested. I turned my head to face him and flashed him a smirk before I headed to my room. I threw my book bag down as I entered. My room was the typical teenage girl's room along with a lot of books, a laptop, conjoined bathroom, etc. My walls were a sunset mix as the rug on the floor was a mixture of the ocean. I liked to collect dream catchers as well as figurines of my favorite fantasy creatures. My favorite fantasy creature was the phoenix. Right next to my bed that was a gift from my father was a phoenix rising from the flames figurine. I was taking off my uniform when I heard that weird bird call again. I shook my head thinking I was hearing things as I pulled on a longed sleeved blue t- shirt; I then put my favorite black vest over it. My favorite pair of jeans the color of dark blue came next before a set of black boots followed.

I liked the colors of black and blue besides anything that was red. My hair actually is the same color of my mother's bangs; I had my father's eyes though. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before I heard that bird again. I looked around my room with my wolf eyes and saw nothing. However the book that I eventually bought from the library caught my eye. The book was called the "The Universe of the Four Gods". When I first got brought it home I accidentally checked it out, after it was time to take it back to the library my grandmother couldn't find it in their records so she asked if I wanted to buy it. I paid a measly twenty bucks and the book became mine. I actually read it and was interesting. It talked about these four girls that were sucked into another world and became Priestesses. So far I only read the tale about the Priestess of Genbu and Byakko.  
"Hey there my friend" I greeted the red covered worn out book as I picked it up. As I opened it my eyes widened. It looked like the tale of the third priestess was about to happen. Then the book suddenly glowed red and so was I. The next thing I knew was being pulled into the book itself. I had called out my Dad's name before I disappeared.

**Dark's POV**

"Aurora!" I had heard my daughter scream my name. I hurried to her room and opened the door just before she had disappeared. The book she had been holding fell to the floor. I narrowed my eyes when I sensed the intense magic coming from it. With caution I walked to the book and picked it up and started to read it.

**Aurora's POV**

"Son of a bitch" I growled when I landed onto the ground with a hard thud. I opened my eyes to find myself in a desert like surrounding.  
_  
Did I really just get sucked into my book?_ I asked in my mind. What broke my train of thought was when flames suddenly appeared in front of me. Fire never burned me because I possessed its magic. A soon as the flames came they disappeared. In my hands was a katana in its scabbard. The scabbard was the color of red with a phoenix outlined in gold on it. As I pulled the sword out the handle of the katana was the same color and design as the scabbard only the blade which was silver was different.

"Okay this is getting really weird" I said to myself as I put the sword back into its scabbard. There was a golden strap so I could put the blade over my back which I did.

"Now what do we have here?" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. The scent of five human men filled my nose one of them had a good grip on me. The leader came up to me and eyed me in a sexual manner.

"You would earn good money for us" the leader sneered. I didn't want to find out what this creep meant from that comment which was when I took action. My fangs elongated and bit hard into the man that was holding me. The man whined in pain as he released me. Two more bandits or which I referred to them came running towards me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked as I turned around flashing them a dangerous grin. Immediately they stopped and their eyes widened in fear as the color of my eyes turned into their vampire color. I didn't want to kill these creeps but only wanted to scare them a little. The men turned around and high tailed it leaving a trail of smoke behind them just as the leader suddenly grabbed me again.

"You little brat!" the man I had bit growled as he came up to me. He held a sword and was about to use it when a hand came out of nowhere and gripped his wrist hard. My eyes went bug eyed as another human male about my age stood in front of us. His hair was aqua blue which matched with his sky blue eyes. He was dressed in some kind of robe like thing that was a darker shade of blue around his waist as was a red sash, the collar on his robe as well his sleeves were yellow. He had on red pants underneath his robe with socks and black flat shoes.

"Stop it now" the stranger said to the guy who I had bitten. The leader suddenly let me go and came after my rescuer with his own sword. I watched in awe as the blue haired guy began to punch and kick my attackers like crazy. My eyes suddenly caught the red glowing mark on his forehead, and it read "Ogre" in Chinese. Hey I studied Chinese in school who knew it could proof useful. My attackers were then tossed to the ground and they whined in pain before they high tailed it after their companions. My rescuer then turned around and walked up to me.

"Hello there" he greeted as he came up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks" I replied to him as I wiped off the blood from my mouth. My savior patted my head which got me to frown. What he asked next made me do an anime fall.

"Well I prefer money than thanks you's"

"I don't have money!" I snapped at him. Boy did he the nerve to ask me for cash. Geez what was his problem?

"Oh man don't tell me I rescued a loser, I rescue you and don't get paid how rude" the blue haired guy then stood up and began to walk away.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING PAL?!" I demanded after him.

"Good luck on your own penny pincher" he then disappeared.

"YOU!" now I was pissed. If there was one thing you don't want to do it's to piss me off. I have a temper when I'm angry and even it scared my Dad sometimes. My heart clenched at the thought of my Dad.

"I need to follow that guy to find out where I am and to figure out how to get home" I said to myself before I started to run after my rescuer's scent. However I couldn't run for long because I had used some of my strength to bite that creep. I suddenly heard a cart being pulled nearby, sure enough a man most likely a merchant was riding past me. I carefully snuck behind the wagon or cart whatever the heck you wanna call it and jumped into the air landing into the straw into it.

As the wagon continued on its journey to whatever we were going many people probably other merchants looked at me in awe. I didn't blame them I mean I was a foreigner to this world that I was brought into. I looked to my left and my eyed widened in. In front of me was an Ancient Chinese city and it was breathtaking. If this town was so near to where I was dropped into the book that guy from before had to be here. And speak of the devil my eyes caught sight of him.

"Thanks Pops!" I shouted to the owner of the wagon before I jumped off and ran like the wind into the city. I accidentally knocked some people over without looking. I yelled several apologies until my rescuer's scent was gone.

"Damn it" I growled. My stomach then let me know it was hungry. I eyed the street I was on for any kind of food cart and sure enough found one.

"What can I do for you?" the merchant greeted me as I approached him.

"I'm looking for a boy around my age with a symbol on his forehead that says "Ogre" have you seen him?"

The merchant shook his head no.

"Sorry my dear I haven't you look hungry here" he handed me a bun.

"But I don't have any money!" I protested.

"I'll let it pass this once I hear your stomach growling" the merchant reassured me. I thanked him before while I devoured the bun. Once I finished it I continued to look for that guy with the red mark on his forehead. As I continued looking through the city I had no luck finding my rescuer.

"Man how hard can it be to find that guy with the mark on his forehead?" I said to myself. I took to take a rest against some crates. I jumped when I felt someone's hands touch my left shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to scare you I couldn't but notice you look lost" the guy in front me seemed to be around my age. He had green hair which was tied back. Something didn't seem right about him however if I needed to defend myself I could always phase or use the sword that I had around my torso.

"Ya I'm lost can you help me out?" I inquired politely.

"Yeah I can show you around the Konan Empire and find that guy with the Ogre symbol" this got me to arch an eyebrow.

"Do you know who he is?"

"The guy's a friend of mine as a matter of fact do you want to meet him?" okay something wasn't right here alright. I really didn't want to go with him, but what choice did I have. I nodded.

**A Few Minutes Later. **

I hate it when my gut is right. My companion and I have been walking around for at least fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of my rescuer. The two of us were now in some kind of slums most likely a part of this city's poorest part.

"Where exactly is your friend?" I asked the green haired guy in front of me. He suddenly stopped and he turned around giving me an evil smirk. My claws came out it looked like I would need to kick somebody's ass again.

"Well, well, well, he brought us someone different and pretty too" a thug emerged from one of the abandoned houses next to me. More followers came from behind him.

"Different isn't she? Her clothes alone will bring a good price" the green haired guy must have been the leader of this group.

"Isn't it true that women traveling alone are looking for excitement?"

"I had a feeling you would trick me" I told the leader. However before he could reply another thug was approaching me and I threw a punch. The punch was so damn hard he went flying. I smirked as I smelled fear coming from the other members. My eyes returned to their vampire color.

"What, what are you?" one of the thugs asked me as I punched him hard in the jaw.

"You're worse nightmare" I replied before I like before sank my fangs into another's thugs wrist. As like before the two guys I assaulted ran for it. I then suddenly was grabbed from below and I fell onto my back. The leader looked both angry and afraid.

"You're gonna get it now whatever you are" he suddenly pinned me down. I bet my father was going nuts if he was reading the book right now.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I snarled as sank my fangs into the leader's shoulder. He growled in pain and got off of me. Just as the same time a rock smacked him on the shoulder and looked around to see who did it. I looked up as well and there on a roof was the same guy from before. He looked angry this time and heck I didn't blame him.

"You need four men to handle one girl?" he said coolly to the leader while tossing a rock in his right hand in the air. "Come on let's make the odds more even" as he said this his symbol glowed red.

He then jumped down from the roof and began to beat up the thugs. Deciding to return the favor I got back up and began to do the same. Together as one we kicked and punched the gang of losers until they couldn't take the pain anymore. Once my foot gave a good kick into the leader's jaw did the whole group ran for it like the sissies they were. I fell then back to the ground sighing in relief.

**Looks Tamahome likes saving Aurora?  
What will happen to our fiery hothead next  
Stay tuned to find out!  
Review if you wish!**


	2. The Priestess of Suzaku

**0.0 Whoa two chapters in one day I'm on a roll!  
Anyway last time Aurora was sucked into the book and poor Dark has to read to find out what happens to his daughter's fate. Tamahome and Aurora start their friendship in this chapter, Aurora won't be paired with him because he belongs with Miaka!  
He'll be like a brother figure to Aurora though. Hotohori is Aurora's love interest because let's face it readers he's hot and there aren't many fanfics with OC's paired with him. I still support him with Houki all the way!**

**Aurora's POV**

My rescuer walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and took his hand.

"Yes I am thanks to you again" I replied to him as he helped me up.

"It isn't safe here I heard your were looking for me by the way" I was wiping off the blood from my mouth as he said this. I turned to him and nodded.

"I don't know where I am and how I got here all I know is that I was brought into this book" this got my rescuer to arch an eyebrow.

"Are you referring that I'm a character in a book?" I shrugged and answered.

"Possibly all I can say is that this is not my reality who are you anyway?" I think I earned the name of the guy who now saved me twice. The blue haired teen smiled and said.

"My name is So Kishuku but people call me Tamahome"

"Tamehome huh? My name is Aurora Mousy"

"Mousy?" What kind of last name is that?" Tamahome joked while laughing. I wanted to snap at him but doing so could make him leave again.

"Hey could I stay with you until I figure what to do next?" Tamahome arched an eyebrow before he answered.

"I'm fine with that as long as you don't get in my way besides you could use a tour around Konan" Tamahome then began to walk ahead and I followed behind. Konan was absolutely astounding, as I continued walking with Tama his name was so long I decided to give him that nickname more people kept looking at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I inquired.

"It's probably because of the clothes you're wearing I have a question" I looked to Tama.

"You fight really well but as I came to help you, I saw your eyes glowing red are you a vampire by any chance?"

His question got me to stop dead.  
"Vampires exist in this world too?!" I exclaimed I earned several panicked looks from the townsfolk.

"Yeah they do as do shape shifters than take the forms of animals so are you a vampire?" I shook my head no at Tama's question.

"I'm half vampire and half werewolf I don't feed on humans only on animals" I answered Tamahome.

"That's good to know because lately vampires who do hunt humans have been running around throughout Konan"

"I appreciate you telling me that Tama uh I can call you that right?" Tamahome laughed and patted my forehead.

"I don't mind as long as I can call you Hothead" that nickname got me to laugh.

"Hey check that out" Tama said nodding towards in front of us. Many guards dressed in red and gold armor were walking in front of us. I also noticed a set of four were carrying some kind of transport.

"Looks like the Emperor is visiting the city again" I turned to him.

"Does he come here into the city often?" Tama shook his head.

"No but when he does he wants to make sure every thing's okay most likely the recent attacks from vampires have made him come here" as soon as he said that the crowd broke into screams.

"Damn it there's one now!" Tamahome pointed on the other side of the carrier. Sure enough a male rogue had a woman pinned down beneath him and he was about to bite her.

"I can handle this" I told Tama as I drew out the sword that I had. In order to save the woman I would need to jump over the palanquin which was I about to do. As I jumped into the air some of the guards protested. I ignored their shouts as I glided over the palanquin with ease before landing back onto the ground without a scratch.

"Hey get off of her you bastard!" I called to the rogue whose attention now was on me. The male rogue snarled and came running at me. Smirking I ran towards the rogue and threw my sword deep into his heart. The blade was silver and was fatal to vampires if it hit a vital organ. The rogue's body hit the ground before it turned to ash. I pulled the blade out of the ashes and went over to the still frightened woman.

"You'll be alright now" I reassured her as I helped her up. The woman suddenly hugged me while tears streamed down her face. I could only hug her back before her husband called for her name. As the woman thanked me and left one of the royal guards held his sword out at my throat.  
"You will be punished for endangering the Emperor's life"

"I sure as hell didn't moron I just jumped over the palanquin!" I snapped before I gave the guard a good clocking in the jaw. The guard's companions were all speechless most likely they never seen a young girl have good fighting skill. My grandfather along with my father and mother taught me how to fight and kill rogue vampires. Another guard suddenly came towards me before smoke bombs filled the street. While the other guards coughed I felt Tamahome grab me into his arms.

"Are you nuts Aurora? Do you want to get killed?" he demanded as we landed on the ground.

"They shouldn't be so pissed off I saved that woman's life!" I snapped at Tama. I noticed the hurt look on Tama's face.

"Sorry Tama I didn't mean to snap at ya" Tama's face softened.

"That's okay" he then kissed my forehead. This caught me off guard well at least Tama was a sweetheart. The smoke then cleared and one of the guards called out to attack when I suddenly began to glow red like before when I was pulled into the book. My eyes widened when I noticed my body was becoming see through. I then disappeared from Tamahome's grasp and was being transported to who knows where. The area around me was black with many orbs of red floating about. Then after another flash of red I saw myself hovering over my room.

"DAD!" I called out to my father. Dad was sitting on my bed and he was reading the book. Tears poured down my face as I felt myself being taken back to Tamahome. I heard the cry of that bird before I finally was back into Tama's arms.

"Oh thank god you're okay" Tama greeted us.

"Guard!" I heard another male voice call out. It came from the palanquin that belonged to the Emperor.

"Arrest that girl now along with her companion" As Tamahome sat me down the guards surrounded us.

In the Dungeon

I was thrown first into the cell before Tama was.

"Bloody hell that hurt" I said massaging my back.

"Aurora what was with that glow?" Tamahome inquired. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No idea dude damn we need to get out of here" I said while standing up.  
"And how are we going to do that?" my companion asked. I turned to him and flashed him a smirk.

"Hey Tama you said this world also has shape shifters right I have an idea what if I transformed into my wolf form and you can persuade the guards I want to eat you?"

"You won't eat me will you?" I loved the panicked looked Tamahome had on his face. I shook my head no.

"I promise I don't eat humans now what do you say pack mate?" I held my hand out to him. Tama looked at it before he shook it.

"I'm in" Nodding our hands broke apart as I backed away. Then I called to the wolf within me. My human form melted away as my wolf form took its place. My fur was pure silver like my mother's only I had white tips on my ears, and at the end of my tail.

"Wow your beautiful" Tama complimented. I gave him a thank you bark before my new friend suddenly hurried to the bars and began our charade.

"HELP THERE'S A WOLF IN HERE AND IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Sure enough one of the guards approached the bars and his eyes went wide in fear. Tamahome then punched the guard's light out through the bars.

"Nice work Aurora" Tamahome complimented me as he removed the keys from the unconscious guard.

"Thanks" I said to him as I returned to my human form. Tama hurriedly unlocked the door and the two of us snuck out quietly. I used my good sense of hearing and smell to help us move around from corner to corner without being seen. The two of us were now in a hallway in the palace.

"Crap" I said hearing footsteps behind us.

"In here Aurora!" Tama said nodding to our left. The two of us high tailed it into the room and shut the door behind us.

"That was close nice finding the room so fast"

"Hey Aurora look at that" Tamahome suddenly said. I turned to see what he was referring to and my eyes went wide. It was the statue of that bird no it was a phoenix. It was beautiful staring back at us, the statue was gold.

"That's the same bird I recognize it from the book what is it?" I inquired to Tamahome.

"It's Suzaku"

"Suzaku?"

"One of the four gods that guard the cardinal points, the guardian god of the east is Seiryu, the guardian god of the north is called Genbu, the guardian god of the west is Byakko, and the guardian god of the south is called Suzaku the Konan Empire has Suzaku as its guardian god"

I was about to reply when my nose caught the whiff of fish. Fish happened to be one of my favorite foods to eat. I didn't want to leave Tama behind but my stomach was still hungry and if I didn't satisfy it my growling stomach wouldn't keep quiet. I quietly left the room and followed the scent of fish into what had to be the kitchen. I snuck in like the predator I was and found fresh cooked salmon in front of me. I quickly grabbed the salmon and devoured it. I bet my Dad was fussing at me, hell I wouldn't blame him. Once the fish was completely devoured I snuck out of the kitchen and outside.

"Damn that was good now to find Tama" I said to myself. I followed Tamahome's scent back to the room and when I returned he wasn't there. Crap!

He must have realized I left him and was probably looking for me. I then caught his scent going in another direction and I followed after it.

"Damn it hell" I growled as I lost his scent outside that had to be a courtyard.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" I began to rant like no one's business. Besides my temper I had a reputation to rant. A laugh suddenly got me to stop my profanity use, I turned around and my eyes went bug eyed at the hottie that was in front of me. It was a guy alright and he was should I repeat H-O-T!  
He had long brown hair with slight golden eyes he was dressed in a white robe sitting on a railing. His hand pointed to his right.

"Are you alright? It appears you could be lost there's a gate in that direction perhaps you could your way out through there" his voice was just as attractive in fact my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Thanks!" was all I could say before heading in the direction he suggested. As I started to walk he asked.

"Tell me are you the one they arrested earlier?"

I stopped dead.

"It seems I guessed right they say you killed a vampire"

"Sorry you got the wrong girl peace!" I had to get out of here but what he said next got me to trust him.  
"Don't worry I'm on your side I'm not going to summon the guards believe me you have my word of honor"

"Are you sure?" I asked looking to him. He nodded before he got off of the railing. As he came to me my heart began to beat faster. _Get a grip Aurora!_ I said in my mind.

"I take it your looking for you're friend" the hot human said.

"Yes I am he saved me twice earlier and I dragged him into this fiasco I can't return to my world without making sure he is safe"

"Your own world?" the stranger said. Crap! Me and my big mouth.

"You mean you don't live in this realm but you are from another world entirely?"

"Yes" was all I could reply. I almost did an anime fall at his reaction. He smiled and replied.

"Fascinating, oh it's great so you're from another world huh? I want you to tell me everything about it" He then placed both of his hands on both of my cheeks this got me to turn blood red.

"Do not worry please my name is Hotohori though I'm not always called that"

"I'm Aurora Mousy" was all I could say.

"I'm glad that it's someone like you is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine" was all I could reply. Hey Hotohori was hot blame the hormones!

Hotohori then released me as he turned around.

"Hurry hide Aurora!" Hotohori pushed me and we hid behind a pillar. Guards emerged from around the corner with Tamahome tied up. As they threatened Tamahome I took off my sword and gave it to Hotohori.

"Please hold onto this" I then moved from behind the pillar and jumped over the railing. I ignored Hotohori's protests as I called out to the guards who had Tama.

"Let him go you bastards!"

"Stay back Aurora or they might capture you again!" Tama begged.

"Over my dead body!" I then threw a punch at the guard who had threatened Tama with his spear. My fist met with his jaw, he fell down out cold. I then did a roundhouse kick which sent two more guards flying. Before I could punch another I felt another guard suddenly grab me. This pissed Tamahome off because the symbol on his forehead pulsed and glowed again. With his mighty strength Tama broke free from his bonds and he made a move which sent the guards that surrounded him flying. He kicked one hard in the jaw like I did before he rushed to the guard who had me. He gave him a good punch in the gut which got the guard to let me go. Tama got in front of me and said.

"Listen to me if you touch her again I'll kick your ass all of you at once I swear"

_Oh Tama_ I thought. Hotohori suddenly shouted.

"Stop I command you leave them be! No one to touch them without my permission do you understand me?"

"Uh who the hell are you?" Tama asked pointing at Hotohori confused.

"It's the Emperor" the guard behind us said. Both Tamahome and I looked at the guard, he along with his fellow guards bowed and said "Sire!"

"The real Emperor?" Tama asked nervously. Hotohori smiled and nodded. I got down to my knees and pulled my hair back this was a sign of submission for wolves or a sign of respect and bowed to Hotohori.

"Sire" Tamahome said before he too bowed before Hotohori.

**A Few Minutes Later**

We now stood in front of Hotohori's throne. He was back in his royal robes.

"Forgive me Aurora I didn't mean to deceive you I merely wanted to determine your purpose and your personality and I found out your not a witch at all or our enemy"

"You don't need to apologize you were only making sure I wasn't a threat" I reassured Hotohori.

"I thank you for understanding but I have a favor to ask Aurora will you save our Konan Empire, there is an ancient prophecy that tells of a time of when the empire is in danger of being ruined by a colossal disturbance a girl from another world appears and through the power of Suzaku eradicated the catastrophe"

"Are you referring to me as this girl from the prophecy?" Hotohori nodded.

"With the power of Suzaku you will be granted three wishes and perhaps after you will return to your world I'm sure your family is worried about you" he was right I was worried. I mean my Dad was reading the book right now.

"What exactly is this girl called who could use Suzaku's power?"

"The Priestess of Suzaku" Tama replied next to me. I looked to him for a second before I turned to back to Hotohori.

"Bring it on! If fate brought me here to be the Priestess of Suzaku I'll do it only if you will have me" Hotohori smiled before he stood up and shouted.

"Then let it be proclaimed that here is the one we have waited for Aurora Mousy the savior of our empire the Priestess of Suzaku!" a curtain then opened behind us and my eyes went wide as I saw many people bowed to me.

**^^  
****I like that Tamahome nicknames Aurora "Hothead" while Dark calls her "Firecracker" LOL.  
****Anyway we learn more about Aurora's sword and meet Nuriko in the next chapter. He will not die in my story because he was a good character. Also fyi readers like Krad was with Fallon, Nakago will lust after Aurora. Heheh I do love it when hot blondes turn out to be the bad guys!  
****Feel free to review!**


	3. The Seven Stars of Suzaku

**Hi fellow readers!  
Here's another chapter!  
So last time Aurora learnd she was the legendary Priestess of Suzaku in order for her to return home she accepted the role. In this chapter Aurora adjusts to life in the book as well trying to find the rest of the Suzaku Seven. Now on with the show or well story.**

**Aurora's POV**

**Dream**

"Daughter" called the voice of an unknown male. I opened my eyes and they widened as a man dressed all in red in front of me smiled kindly. His hair was also red as were his wings. This had to be Suzaku's human form.

"You're Suzaku"

Suzaku nodded before he said.

"I thank you for accepting the role of my priestess Aurora, Konan as his majesty Hotohori has explained is under turmoil and only you can bring that peace"

"Whatever it takes to bring me home" I bowed my head worried for my parents especially my father. My body was suddenly pulled forward and Suzaku held me in an embrace.

"I will see it your family makes sure you are safe there is also one more thing you should know why you were brought to this realm Aurora" I still let the phoenix beast god hold me like he would hold a child.

"One of the Suzaku warriors is your destined mate in due time he will be revealed to you"

**Reality **

I suddenly woke up with a start.

"Hey did you have a nightmare or something Hothead?" Tamahome's voice said outloud. I looked at my friend who was standing next to my bed looking concerned.

"No I didn't thanks for asking though Tama by the way what the heck are you doing here in my room?" I inquired at him arching an eyebrow.

"Oh that's real nice Aurora I just came in to check on you and make sure you were alright" I felt guilty so I gave him an apologetic look. Tama chuckled and patted my head before he sat on the bed beside me. At the moment I was wearing a dark blue shirt, Hotohori had some of the servants bring me some clothes intended for men my clothes at the moment were being washed.

"The Emperor is worried about you too" I blushed when Tama said this. Believe it or not I really liked Hotohori.

"HA! I knew it you like the Emperor don't you Aurora?" Tama teased.

"I'm not answering that question baka, anyway so you were also worried about me eh?"

"Yeah everyone in the Empire is talking about you"

"You're kidding what are people saying?"

"They say that Suzaku has appeared and thanks to you I get to stay in this magnificent palace" I sweat dropped at that comment. Tamahome then suddenly brought me into a hug.

"You can consider me your brother if you want I won't even charge you how's that for a deal?" he said.

"Tama" I then hugged him back. All my life I never had a brother figure and the thought of Tamahome offering was really sweet.

"Hey Aurora?" Tama began.

"Yeah?"

We broke apart from our hug and faced each other.

"I was thinking if you really want to get back to your world and your family you should try to fulfill the prophecy right away you'll be given the supreme power of Suzaku and then you can wish yourself home"

"Shoot I didn't think of that but how to summon Suzaku is another story Hotohori probably knows how to summon him and perhaps he knows about why I have this sword" I addressed nodding towards the sword on the wall. I then made Tama leave the room so I could get dressed. Once he was out of sight I decided to alter some of the men's clothing I got. Snickering my claws came out and I began to work. A few minutes I came out of my room with black shirt that I turned into a tank top with sleeves. My pants were red; I had socks and matching colored shoes the same as my pants.

"Whoa what the heck did you do to your clothes?!" Tamahome demanded.

"I altered them duh no let's go chat with Hotohori!" before Tama could protest I ran towards Hotohori's office.

"Hey Hotohori!" I greeted the Emperor before I tripped and fell face down onto the floor.

"Aurora are you alright?" Hotohori gently asked from his chair.

"Yeah I'm fine" I reassured him as I stood up.

"Geez sometimes I wish you didn't half vampire blood flowing through your veins" Tama growled as he entered the room and stood behind me. After I accepted the task of being the priestess I explained my genetics to Hotohori and Tamahome.

"Anyway I was just wondering how am I supposed to summon Suzaku and what exactly is this sword?" I held the sword in my hands. Hotohori's eyes widened and he took it from me.

"This sword I believe was given to you by Suzaku himself because he felt you were destined for it, each priestess when they appeared would be given a weapon this sword Aurora is special it will protect you from evil and also it allows the wielder to use flame attacks" Hotohori explained as he gave me back the sword.

"That's pretty cool I also can conjure fire look" I held out my hand and summoned a fireball on it. Both Hotohori and Tama looked in amazement as the small ball of fire danced within my hand before I extinguished it.

"To answer your second question Aurora in order to summon Suzaku is written in this scroll" Hotohori held up a red scroll in his hands. "This is Suzaku's scroll of the Universe of the Four gods each kingdom has one dedicated to the beast god who guards their kingdom"

"I see" I said eager to learn more.

"There are twenty eight regions in the heavens seven constellations for each cardinal points and these points are the four gods, Suzaku is the general term for the seven constellations found in the southern heavens, the members of this realm's constellation are "Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukage" these are the Suzaku seven"

"I think I get it now, these constellations stand for seven warriors Tamahome with his mark is one of the Suzaku Seven and you must be one as well am I right?" I inquired at Hotohori who turned to me and smiled.

"You learn quickly Aurora I am pleased" he then pulled back the collar on his robe and on his neck was his mark of Suzaku.

"I am the sea snake while Tamahome is the crab each warrior must guard the priestess and once all seven warriors are united Suzaku can be summoned" Hotohori finished explaining.

"Seems simple enough but finding the other five might be a challenge, Hotohori do you have any suggestions?" Hotohori nodded before he called out to his servants to find all the people who excelled in the marital and literary arts.

**Outside in front of huge crowd  
**

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I stood outside next to Tamahome and Hotohori in front of a huge group of men. _Some of these guys may not realize they possess a mark of Suzaku perhaps they need to prove their worth _I thought.

"Hey Tama how about you take on some of these guys to see if any one of them wields a mark" I suggested turning to my pack mate. Tamahome grinned and stood up crackling his knuckles.

"I just hope the other five warriors are beautiful women" this got me to do an anime fall next to Hotohori.

_Of course you would think that you moron_ I growled to Tamahome in my mind. I just hope the other five are hotties like Hotohori.

I blushed when I thought that. I turned to Hotohori while Tama began to beat the crap out of the men in front of me.

"Is something wrong Aurora?" Hotohori asked noticing I was looking at him.

"Uh no everything's good" I replied to him before quickly turning my blushing face away. Damn I wish the emperor didn't make my heart go a thousand miles a minute. My thoughts returned to reality when I realized Tamahome wasn't having any luck with finding another warrior. So I sighed and called out to the remaining men who Tama didn't touch.

"Come on boys show me what you got!"

The men hesitated some even blushed.

"Milady Priestess it wouldn't be right!" one man protested. I winked at them.

"I maybe a girl but I fight just as well as Tamahome how about we make the challenge more interesting" I then called to my wings that were dormant inside me. When my wings appeared they did so by magic not by sprouting out from my back. Everyone including Tama and Hotohori gasped a two jet black wings made themselves known.

"Try and throw your weapons at me I'll use my fire magic or dodge"

"I'm good with that we'll be careful Milday!" one of the soldiers said. I nodded and took flight. Several men finally had the guts to hurl their weapons at me. As promised I either dogdged or used my fire magic to scorch their weapons. After ten minutes of dodging and using flame attacks there was still no sign of another warrior. My wings were getting tired so I decided to let Hotohori know we should stop. He nodded and ordered the men to go home.

"Aurora look out!" Tama called to me as I landed on the outside of a pagoda. I looked to my left and my eyes went wide when I noticed the pagoda was beginning to crack at one of its pillars. The thing looked old and the next thing I knew Tamahome had ran like lightning and pushed me down just as the pagoda fell on top of us. It was dark underneath the rubble and I felt that my ankle was injured because of the smell of blood. Tamahome was above me and he was holding what was left of the pagoda against his back and he was starting to tire.

"Tama are you alright?!" I asked my pack mate. His symbol glowed brightly on his forehead as he replied back to me.

"Idiot quit worrying about me you know that I will take care of you anytime you need me to"

"Just hang in there then" I said back to him as I heard Hotohori working hard trying to get the rubble off of us. Tama then closed his eyes as he was beginning to get exhausted from supporting the debris on his back. I wish there was something I could do to help him because I was pinned beneath I couldn't use my fire magic without burning him.

"Damn I can't hold it much longer" Tama growled as his back was starting to tire. I then heard someone moving debris away and sure enough a few seconds later some chick with purple hair got the debris from Tama's back off of him.

"They're still alive" the woman said just as she tossed the pillar she took off of Tama away like it was a toy. _Where did she get that strength?_ I thought.

"You two are lucky" the woman said again. Tamahome growled in pain as he got off of me, the woman held her hand out and I took it.

"Are you alright Aurora?" Hotohori inquired at me with a worried look.

"Yes but my ankle I think is bleeding and Tama might have hurt his back"

"Damn right it hurt likes hell" Tamahome growled.

"Make sure he gets checked out before me Hotohori" I suggested to my second warrior as I removed the shoe and sock from my left foot. Sure enough I was injured but it was a scrape. Hotohori's eyes widened as the wound suddenly healed on its own.

"That's one of the advantages of being a hybrid" I explained to the emperor as I stood up. I walked over to Tamahome and bent down to his level.  
"That's the third time I owe you my life Tama and I will make sure you get repaid somehow pack mate"

"I sure hope so" Tamahome said before he growled in pain again.

"Are you one of the chosen women in my Imperial Harem?" Hotohori asked the purple haired woman. I felt an anime anger bump appear to my forehead. I then shook my head why was I getting so worked up all of the sudden. Could it be I was attracted to Hotohori?

"Yes sire" the purple haired woman replied.

"Where did you come by the that strength of yours?" Hotohori questioned. My eyes narrowed when I caught the glint of a red symbol on her chest.

"Hotohori she wields a mark of Sukzaku" I notified the emperor who looked to me before returning his attention to the woman.

"You have good eyes lady priestess" the woman said as she pulled back the collar of her robes.

"I'm known as Kourin but my given name is Nuriko sire"

"I had never noticed you as a warrior before" Hotohori said.

"Remember women can fight just as well as men can" I said to Hotohori. I heard Tamahome laugh happily pleased another warrior appeared and it was a female. I flashed him a shut up look before I walked over to Nuriko.

"Thanks for saving us" I thanked her. Nuriko nodded before she walked past me and up to Tamahome. A light bulb went off in my mind and I pulled out my cell. Yes I still had it on me when I got dragged into the book.

"What on earth is that thing Aurora?" Hotohori questioned at my phone.

"I'll explain later" I replied back to him as I hit the record button. I had a feeling something good was about to happen. Tama gave Nuriko a questioning look before she put both hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. I burst out laughing as she did this, the look on Tamahome's face was freaking priceless.

_Lucky bastard_ I thought in my mind while also giggling in it.

**Later**

"Good that blood stain is out" I said to myself as I finished washing the pants I had worn earlier. I was only in my bra and my jeans at the moment. My hair was out of its pony tail too. I was about to pull on my long sleeved t-shirt that came with me into the book just as the doors to my room opened.

"Aurora!" Tama exclaimed he suddenly widened his eyes when he realized I was only in my bra and jeans the two of us then turned red. I covered my chest with my arms and scolded him.

"You can't just come barging in here moron!"

"I'm sorry but I gotta hide from Nuriko she's driving me insane here my eyes are closed!" Tamahome said as he shut the doors and put a hand to his eyes. I used that chance to throw my shirt on and stood up. I smirked as I heard Nuriko calling for Tama outside.

"Aurora what are you doing?!" Tamahome protested as I opened the doors to my room.

"Hey Nuriko Tama's in here!" I called to the third Suzaku warrior.

"Thanks lady priestess!" Nuriko yelled as she hurried to where I was.

"Aurora you traitor!" Tama snapped as Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of my room. I spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on my rest by the time I was up it was sunset. I was also thirty for blood so I pulled off the shirt I put on when Tama busted himself into my room and threw on the now clean black top I altered earlier with my claws. I leapt over the railing and quickly killed a squirrel. My fangs came out at the scent of the squirrel's blood. I was quick to satisfy my thirst before I buried the squirrel. I then leapt back over the railing and leaned against a pillar.

"Hey" Tamahome greeted me.

"I thought you were having dinner with Nuriko" I teased him flashing a grin.

"While she complained to one of the chefs I snuck away" Tama growled as he came next to me with his arms folded behind his head.

"You and her make a good couple"

"Oh give me a break Aurora I don't like her!" Tama protested.

"Pssh yeah you do"

"That's it!" my face paled as I noticed the evil look in Tama's eyes so I ran for it. The two of us ran around the palace grounds like kids playing tag. In fact we were running so damn fast smoke trailed behind us. I bet my Dad was laughing at this scenario.

**LOL!  
I can't wait to see how Tamahome reacts when he learns Aurora recorded him being kissed by Nuriko. Also Aurora is trying to figure out if she likes Hotohori or not. Till next time don't forget to review!**


	4. Annoyance, Overprotective&Confession

**Hi readers!  
So last time Aurora and rest of the gang found the third Suzaku warrior Nuriko. Aurora also started to like Hotohori. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter updating will depend I have to work this weekend as well as do some other things. Enjoy the chapter also I'm going to be working on a video dedicated to Hotohori and Aurora it will be on the same site as the video for "Dark's Light" will be on.**

**Aurora's POV**

Tama and I chased each other around for a few more minutes before we both finally collapsed outside of my room out of breath.

"Damn I sometimes forget you can run faster than me" Tamahome said while standing up. I smirked at him as I also got to my feet.

"That's what's awesome about being a hybrid wanna hang out with for a few?" I inquired at Tama nodding at my room.

"Uh I guess" Tama said nervously but I flashed him a reassuring smile. I opened the doors to my room and walked over to my bed. I collapsed onto it worn out from running around like a bat out of hell all over the palace grounds.

"So those wings you have you got them from your father?" Tamahome questioned as he leaned against the wall next to the open doors.

"Yep my Dad is a former thief called Phantom Dark"

"He sounds like a womanizer to me by that name" I burst out laughing.

"He liked to flirt but that all stopped when he met Mom in fact he stole her first kiss" that comment got Tamahome to smirk.

"I bet she wasn't happy about that" I nodded in agreement.

"Nope she wasn't it took awhile for her to finally say she loved my father"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes two sisters Rika and Melinda I bet they still don't even know I'm in this book" as I mentioned my sisters Tamahome came over to me and sat on the bed next to me. He took my left hand into his like a big brother would to comfort another sibling.

"You'll get back home Aurora don't you worry I will make sure of that you do"

"Your really sweet Tama" Tamahome smiled at that comment and pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

"You know there is one thing I do love though" he admitted which got me to sit back up with an arched eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Tama smirked and replied.

"Cold hard cash!" I sweat dropped at his answer. What was it with him and money I wondered.

**Later that Night**

After a satisfying dinner I decided to walk around the palace grounds. I was out of my clothes changed into tan pants with the usual styled socks and shoes in this realm. I of course had altered another shirt into a tank top without add on sleeves this time. The shirt was a mixture of green and blue as I walked around I noticed Nuriko and she looked troubled.

"Oh hi Aurora" she greeted me sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She held up an earring and explained.

"I lost the mate to this earring" she held a pretty diamond stud in her right hand.

"That's pretty where did you lose the mate?"

"In the east side pavilion the other maids are too afraid to look for it" Nuriko confessed.

"I'll go and find it I have good night vision" I suggested to Nuriko who smiled at me.

"Would you really I would appreciate that"

"I don't mind be back in a few" I then jumped over the railing and phased into my wolf form when I landed on the ground. I headed over to where the eastern pavilion was and began to search for the earring. After a good fifteen minutes I wasn't having any luck finding the damn thing.

_Damn she tricked me!_ I snarled in my mind. I was about to rant when I heard the emperor's advisors talking with Hotohori.

"What is it?" I heard Hotohori ask one of the advisors.

"Well you are a teen sire the time has long come for you to choose an Empress has it not entered your mind?" one advisor said. The other added.

"We went through all of the time and trouble to gather these beauties from across the country explain it to us sire why do you completely ignore the woman in your harem?" I frowned at that comment. Oh boy I was getting jealous again. When Hotohori replied I almost let a laugh escape my throat.

"Because I am more beautiful than they are" I heard the advisors laugh nervously. I decided to follow them as they begin to leave the pagoda they had been standing on enjoying the beauty of the pond.

"Gah it's a wolf!" one of the advisors said panicking.

"It's only Aurora" Hotohori reassured the nervous men behind him. I returned to my human form and greeted Hotohori.

"Sorry to scare ya'll"

"Aurora what in heaven's name are you doing out here so late?" Hotohori asked.

"I was looking something for Nuriko" I replied back to the emperor. I was careful to not show my annoyance because I knew Nuriko was pulling a fast one on me.

"Are you two not getting along I could" Hotohori began but I shook my head.

"We're fine but I need to find the earring she lost peace!" I then turned around leaving behind a speechless Hotohori behind me. Just to make sure I walked around the eastern pavilion once more. I stood over the edge of the pond looking in the water for any sign of the earring. Suddenly a flock of birds spooked me and I lost my balance and fell into the water. I mentally cursed as I got soaked.  
_Oh I'm gonna give Nuriko an earful_ I growled in my mind as I swam back to the surface.

**Nuriko's POV**

"That girl is in an idiot she ran out to the western pond in the middle of the night for nothing the harem isn't even allowed to enter the pavilion so how could I have been strolling around anywhere near there"  
The other maids laughed along with me.

"She's a dummy she's probably soaking wet by now"

"This girl from another world needs to learn harem things or she won't get along in this place" one of my maids agreed. The doors to my chambers opened and an angry Tamahome stood there.

"Tamehome"

"Is everything I heard you say the truth?" he demanded. He then turned around to go after Aurora when I grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go you dominatrix!" he protested.

"No I won't let you go to her!"

"Aurora was just trying to help you out why do this to her?!" Tamahome questioned.

"She irritates me she keeps both you and the emperor all to herself I've been in the harem for almost a year and he's never paid any attention to me, she suddenly shows up and all of the men go nuts what makes her so special what does the emperor even see in her so I decided to test her loyalty"

"So sending me out on that fool's errand was a test huh?" both Tamahome and I looked up to see a soaked Aurora and she looked mad real mad.

**Aurora's POV**

I walked up to Nuriko who looked like she wasn't afraid to back down.

"So what?! I don't care and I won't apologize it's your own fault for being such an idiot" she snapped at me.

"Hold your tongue" I said in a warning growl. She however continued to rant.

"Everybody indulges you just because you come from some other world"

"Right"

"Quit taunting me are you so scared of me you can't fight back or do you think I mean it" she then slapped me across my face. Boy did she have the guts to do that!  
I returned the favor by slapping her across the face even harder.

"I would watch what you say about me Nuriko I don't tolerate being badmouthed about all I want is to return to my world and bring peace to this kingdom" with that I stormed out of her room leaving a speechless Nuriko and Tamahome behind.

**A Bit Later**

"Damn the nerve of that woman" I growled to myself. I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of black pants with my altered black tank top. _Heh I looked like Dad all dressed up like this_ I thought.

"Lady Aurora?" I turned to see one of the servants standing at my door.

"Yes what may I do for you?" I asked the maid politely.

"The emperor would like to see you" she replied before she bowed and excused herself. I blushed at that comment. I grabbed the crimson robe that I was given and followed the maid to Hotohori's chambers.

"Hotohori you asked to see me?" I called out for the guy. Hotohori was sitting on his bed and he turned around. My eyes went wide as I saw he was only wearing a robe which was opened slightly at the middle to reveal his well built chest. He smiled at me.

"Aurora I'm glad you got my message come sit" he said nodding towards a chair next to the bed. I shyly walked over to it and did as he asked. It turned out he only wanted to hang out with me to get to know me better. He asked me about my parents and my sisters along with what my interests were and what not.

"Aurora I have a question" Hotohori suddenly said to me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him back.

"If I read correctly wolves mate for life" he began. I turned red as he brought this up.

"How is it when you know who your mate is?" Hotohori then looked to me with that question.

"Well finding our true mate takes time in my case both my vampire side and wolf side when they sense that individual they'll know"

"And do you have anyone someone you love Aurora?" Hotohori inquired.

"Psssh I wish" I answered.

"I have someone all of my life I have been waiting for only one woman" I felt my face go even redder at his confession. Holy crap did he mean me?!

Hotohori suddenly stood up from his bed and walked over to the chair I was sitting on he gently took my wrist into his hand and pulled me towards him. He them pushed me onto his bed my heart began to go like crazy as I lay beneath him.

"When I was a child I was told about the legend of Suzaku the girl who came from another world and since then I often dreamed what should would be like Aurora you are the one I imagined, the only woman I'm interested in and I want to know all about you everything" he then closed his eyes as his face approached me. Holy crap the guy I liked was about to kiss me! I screamed in mind. I closed my eyes as well and waited for his lips to touch mine only they didn't. I heard Hotohori suddenly grab something as I opened my eyes. He got off of me and I noticed he had a sword in his hand.

"What's up?" I asked concerned. Hotohori only went to the wall nearest the bed and cut down the wall like lightning. The wall soon broke way and there stood Tamahome and Nuriko holding their hands up to their ears.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO!" I scolded my warriors. The two of them began to hum like idiots just as Hotohori demanded.

"What are you two doing here answer me"

Tamahome was the first to answer.

"Sire we came to pick up Aurora"

"Well Tamahome you should have been more considerate tonight and thought this through a little better even though I previously given you permission to enter my chamber" Hotohori said back to the blue haired warrior.

"I'm sorry sire"

I noticed Nuriko giving me a death look I flashed her one back.

"Hotohori can I be excused?" Hotohori had heard my question and he turned to me.

"Aurora I meant everything I told you earlier you say you want to return to your own world but you must reconsider because after our mission I want you for my wife" my heart suddenly did a flip as he said this.

"You want me for what?" I squeaked. Hotohori smiled and said to me.

"Of course it's not an imperial command you can't order someone to change their mind I know that I will find a way for to you fall in love with me Aurora" my face really went red this time. I noticed Tama had an evil smirk on his lips while Nuriko still fumed.

"You can sleep in here tonight" Hotohori then came to me and kissed my forehead. He then left me alone speechless with a still amused Tama and annoyed Nuriko.

_I can't freaking believe it he likes me back enough to propose to me!_ I thought in my mind.

**The next morning**

I slept really well in Hotohori's room after I woke up I snuck out of his chambers and hurried to my room. I threw off last night's clothes and changed into my modern day clothing. I pulled my hair into a braid and tried to sneak out of my room to hopefully avoid both Tamahome and Nuriko.

"Oh Aurora!" Tamahome made me jump out of my skin as he scared me. I landed into his arms.

"I knew it you do like the emperor ha! OW!" I gave him a good punch on his head before he put me to the ground.

"Say another word or I'll be the one to kick your ass" I warned him.

"I was just kidding Aurora hey now that your awake wanna go to town with me we can grab a bite"

"Sure I'm game" I replied before I linked my arms with his. The two of us practically skipped into town like the dorks we were. After we got a bite to eat Tama suddenly stopped and ran up a group of stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Hey everyone pay attention here!" I did an anime fall at my pack mates yelling.

"All of you have heard about the Priestess of Suzaku right?!" Tamahome continued.

"Yeah what about her?" a man asked from the crowd.

"I'm here to tell you she's not from a nearby country or even a distant one she's not from this world at all she comes from another world entirely it's obvious the clothes she wears and the property she owns is unavailable in this world so I'm going to sell some of this stuff to a few lucky buyers out there today!" Tama continued. I wondered what on earth he still had of mine. He then held out three pieces of gum in his hand proudly and this got me to do an anime fall. I did give him some gum earlier back when we were in the cell before I pulled the wolf charade.

"The price is a silver ryou each" Tama explained which earned several protests from the crowd. I watched in amusement as Tama managed to sell all three pieces of gum.

"You know some of those townsfolk will get angry once they learned you ripped them off" I taunted Tamahome as he walked up to me.

"I didn't rip those people off Aurora I tried that stuff its good" his comment got my eyes to go bug eyed.

"You're supposed to chew gum moron not swallow it!" I scolded him which he replied by snickering. The two of us then left the crowded street and leaned back against a building.

"I like hanging out with you Tama" I said looking to him.

"I like being around you too sis" Tamahome smiled at me but before I could reply two men who looked shady approached us and requested they needed to talk. Tamahome warned me to stay close to him as we followed the two guys into an alley.

"So what is it you want?" Tama demanded. One of the guys held a knife and replied.

"You have to pay us a protection fee to work around here" I heard thunder and I briefly looked up it looked like it was going to rain soon.

"I don't have any money for that" Tama replied while the other man said.

"Well then we'll have to take it out on trade" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Man what was it with people wanting to grab me damn it!

"She's a real looker isn't she boys?" a fat man who must be the leader asked his men who agreed.

"Hey baldy you let her go right now" Tamahome hissed.

"Don't push it comrade this is my turf one word from me and I could have you out of business" the leader replied to Tama who was getting angrier by the second. "So what will it be?"

"Hey boss I hear this girl is the Priestess of Suzaku" the leader flashed me a quick look before turning back to Tamahome.

"Oh is that so let's work out a deal kid you know how business works we'll give you a square deal and buy the girl off you for thirty golden ryou"

"Hell no I'm not doing that let her go right now or else you'll be sorry!" Tama snarled having enough.

"Then you can watch us have fun with her then" the thug who held me announced. I suddenly threw my fist hard enough into his jaw which caused him to go flying against a wall. I then phased into my wolf form and some of the thugs launched themselves at me. Tama at the same began to fight the other thugs. I sank my fangs into the first guy who tried to grab me into his arm. He cursed in pain as I released him I then looked to the other guy who went bug eyed and ran for it.

"You asked for it I'll cut the girl up so no one can have her" the leader then rushed towards me with his sword out. Tamahome's symbol glowed brightly on his forehead as he ran towards me; he took my wolf form into his arms and pushed us down onto the ground. I smelled blood and I noticed it came from his cheek he must have gotten sliced from the leader's sword.

"Can you stand?" Tama inquired at me I gave him a bark before the two of us as one began to take on the rest of the gang members. While I bit into the thugs flesh causing them pain Tama punched and kicked at the other thugs in vulnerable places. Soon the leader was the only one who remained conscious. He rushed towards Tamahome but I leapt into the air and grabbed his sword in my mouth. The blade was sideways as it was held tightly against my teeth. Tama then used that chance to punch the leader in the stomach causing him to finally fall out cold onto the now rain soaked ground. I set the sword on the ground and returned to my human form and rushed to Tamahome.

"Are you alright pack mate?" I demanded worried.

"I'm fine what about you?" he began to check my body for any signs of injury luckily there wasn't any. Only the blood stained on my mouth was a cause to be concerned. As Tama wiped off the blood from my lips I suddenly threw myself onto him hugging him tightly. Tamahome's arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You never have to worry about me abandoning you Aurora that's how much I care about you"

"Just try to not get yourself hurt too much next time brother" Tama laughed and pressed a kiss onto my forehead.

"For your sake I won't"

I was about to reply when suddenly I felt weak.

"Whoa Aurora" Tama suddenly scooped me into his arms. He felt my forehead and exclaimed.

"Damn you're burning up we're going back to the palace" Tama then began to walk us back into the direction of the palace while ignoring being soaked by the rain.

**So it looks like Hotohori does like Aurora as she does with him. Also Nuriko better watch out because he does not want to get on Aurora's pissed off side. Don't forget to review until next time!**


	5. Bewildered Heartbeat

**Hi fellow readers!  
Hope everyone had a good weekend. Anyway so last time Aurora and Nuriko were having trouble getting along, Aurora went into town with Tamahome and helped him fight off some gangsters. But in the end she fell sick. Hope you guys like it when Nuriko's true idenity is exposed HA!**

**Hotohori's POV**

The court physician had just finished giving Aurora a brief drink of human blood. I had read that whenever a vampire fell ill human blood was the key to a fast recovery.

"I'm sorry sire I feel responsible for this" Tamahome apologized as I stood up.

"Tamahome tell me all that happened outside this court I need to know the circumstances to determine your punishment"

"Don't" Aurora said as she opened her eyes.

"Aurora!" both Tamahome and I said in unison. She was still a little weak but I noticed the color on her face was coming back.

"I wanted to go with Tama Hotohori so don't punish him okay?" I bent back down to Aurora's level and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"I won't I promise" Aurora smiled just as the court physician had stood up.

"Excuse me sire the priestess is recovering but she is still weak I can only determine the commission of Suzaku might be too large of a burden on her she suffers extreme exhaustion and is notably stress, her physical health is fine but mentally I think she misses her family"

"So she might not improve then" I stated.

"It's is difficult to say sire" I was looked to Aurora who was back to sleeping she whispered the names of her father, mother, and the names of her siblings.

"Tamahome, Nuriko come I must speak with you"

"Yes sire" Tamahome and Nuriko said in unison.

**In Hotohori's Office  
**  
I sat at my desk while Tamahome stood to the left of it Nuriko stood to the right eating a bowl of fruit.

"We got to do something otherwise Aurora's health is going to get worse" I said while feeling defeated.

"Under these circumstances I think sending her back to her world might be a good choice it's clear she misses her family" Nuriko suggested while she plucked a grape into her mouth.

"Of course you would think that" Tamahome growled at Nuriko. It was clear Tamahome didn't like her much. I sighed again and thought hard on how we could make Aurora feel better. Then it hit me.

"Taiitsakun"

"The Taiitsukun?" both Nuriko and Tamahome questioned.

"That's correct Taiitsukun is the great master whose hermitage is lodged in Mt. Taikyoku it is is Taiitsukun that bestowed upon us the book of the Universe of the Four Gods she might know how to send Aurora home attendants heed bring me the Universe of the Four Gods!"

**Aurora's POV**

_Gah bloody hell_ I thought as I finally opened my eyes again. I couldn't believe I was freaking sick for god's sake!

Hybrids don't fall ill normally so the fact I was bedridden annoyed me greatly. Bah oh well if I kept drinking human blood I would recover quicker. I noticed I was dressed in my favorite crimson robe that I was given when I first came here. I suddenly sat up when I heard the doors to my room open. Immediately I smelled Hotohori's scent.

"Hello Aurora how are you feeling?" the emperor greeted me as he came out of the shadows.

"A little better" I reassured him as he sat down on the bed in front of me.

"You'll be fine we think we found a way for you to return to your world you only need to call upon Taiitsukun she's the one of the rulers of this realm"

"I see and I guess by going to her she could return me to my world?" I inquired Hotothori nodded before continuing.

"She lives on Mt. Taikyoku I along with Nuriko and Tamahome will take you there" as he said this I suddenly spazzed out.

"But if I leave what about Konan I made a promise to help!" I exclaimed. Hotohori chuckled before he caressed my face and reassured me. He had taken his crown thing off of his head which made his long hair underneath pool out.

"Please don't concern yourself with that right now I ask too much of you and I'm sorry it has made you ill" I smirked at him.

"It takes a lot more than a fever to bring me down" Hotohori chuckled again before he added.  
"But Aurora I want you to promise"

"Promise what?" I asked curiously.

"When you have regained your health in your world I want you to return to Konan for the sake of the empire and for me" he then brought me into a hug. I blushed before I closed my eyes and snuggled my head underneath his. I don't what it was but I think I was falling in love with Hotohori. Dad and Mom told me when I eventually loved someone I would know it and now I felt it.

**The Next Day**

After a good night's sleep we all are ready to leave Konan and to look for Taiitsukun. I was back in my clothes that I had on when I came to this world. My cell was in a bag along with several canteens that had human blood. My sword was strapped onto my back Hotohori wanted me to ride with him but I reassured him I could ride a horse myself. I took lessons when I was younger so I knew how to steer a horse. I had my hair pulled into a pony tail before I got onto my horse I wore a cloak to hide myself until it was safe to take it off out in the open. The horse I was given to ride was a pretty sorrel mare with a black mane and tail.

As I hoisted myself onto the saddle I noticed what Hotohori was wearing. He looked very handsome dressed in a red thing that went all the way down to his feet. He had white sleeves that had purple trimming on the ends; he wore a blue belt around his waist. I suddenly noticed Tamahome was smirking and I flashed him the bird just as Hotohori got onto his horse. I would follow beside him on my mare the gates opened and soon along with myself, Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko we left the palace. We were out of Konan as the sun set and Hotohori reassured me it was safe to take off my cloak. I threw it off immediately grateful I didn't have to wear the damn thing anymore. We continued traveling until night fell. We found a camping spot in some nearby woods and set up for the night.

Our horses were tied to several trees; while Tamahome and Hotohori slept I put my sword down along with my bag at the base of a tree closest to them. I fished out one of the canteens and uncorked it. The taste of the blood felt wonderful as it began to flow down my throat. I actually felt more of my strength returning, after satisfying my thirst I let out a small burp before I put the top back on the canteen. As I wiped off the blood from my lips with my left hand Nuriko approached me.

"Hey Aurora" I narrowed my eyes at Nuriko.

"Yep what is it?" I wasn't in the mood to fight with her.

"Listen there's a mineral spring nearby perhaps the waters might help you're fever go away" she nodded ahead of her. I briefly smelled my underarm and winced I did reek.

"That sounds like a good idea thanks" I stood up and followed the scent of water. A few minutes later I found it and quickly looked around before I started to remove my clothes. I folded them neatly before I quickly went into the water. The water felt wonderful and I began to scrub my body like no tomorrow. As I was finishing washing my hair I felt something around my foot and I shrieked. I suddenly heard a splash and quickly turned around. I sweat dropped when I realized it was only a fish that had swum by my ankle.

"Aurora!" I suddenly whirled around covering my boobs as Tamahome was in the water with me. His eyes bug eyed when he realized I was completely bare in the water. I then chased him in the water in circles for a few minutes before he finally went to the shore. He turned around and said.

"Sorry to bother you Aurora feel better soon sis!" he then made a waving gesture and headed back to go to sleep just as he left Nuriko fell out of a tree.

"Damn it it Nuriko I knew you were behind this!" I scolded her.

"Damn I thought he would make a move on you!" this got me to grab a towel that I brought with me, after I wrapped it around my body I gave Nuriko a good clocking on her head.

"Ow that hurt!" she protested as red welt appeared in her purple hair. I grabbed the front of her robes and began to shake her.

"Because of you I almost fried Tama with my fire magic!" as I continued to shake her the front of her robes suddenly slid down and my eyes went wide at what I was now seeing. Nuriko didn't have any boobs!

"No boob's holy crap you're a guy!" I exclaimed quickly backing away not believing what I was witnessing. Nuriko laughed in a purple spot light apparently amused he was caught.

"Oh I guess it's about time I'm exposed yes I'm a man I only dress up like a woman"

"I can't freaking believe this why are you dressed like a woman anyway and must I remind you kissed Tamahome on the lips are you into guys, Hotohori views you as a woman"

"You are so naïve gender doesn't matter when it comes to true love" I did an anime fall. Goddess I needed to get away from him. I can't believe one of my warriors was gay.

**The Next Day**

I thankfully got some sleep after last night's events. I would eventually need to let Tama and Hotohori know about Nuriko. We crossed a river through a boat along with our horses. Once we reached land we all went to a nearby restaurant to get a bite to eat and to let our horses drink. After I finished my meal I noticed Hotohori was missing I left Nuriko and Tama to finish their meals to look for Hotohori. I found the emperor sitting on a hill admiring the view of the valley in front of him.

"Admiring the view huh?" I inquired as I sat myself down to him. I had accidentally startled him.

"Sorry for scaring you" Hotohori chuckled before reassuring me.

"It's fine I was just taking the beauty all in"

"You never really get out much huh?"

Hotohori nodded and continued.

"I succeeded my late father to the throne when I was only fourteen years old, my mother guided me and strongly defended my claim against any oppositions she was responsible for my sovereignty you could say I was merely a puppet in a shadow of her iron will, after she died everything around me became so terribly quiet I had faithful courtiers and many loyal subjects by then, but I was lonely in those quiet days and felt like a bird trapped in a golden cage" I scooted myself next to his body and put my head against his shoulder, I put my hand into his left. He looked at me as I put his hand up to my lips.

"For now you should enjoy what is outside your court and you aren't lonely anymore you have me along with Tamahome and Nuriko"

Hotohori suddenly brought me into his lap. His arms wrapped themselves around my middle as his forehead rested itself against mine.

_Holy crap is he going to kiss me?!_ I screamed in my mind. However no such thing happened because the sound of a tree branch broke and both Hotohori and I turned to see Tamahome holding back a pissed off Nuriko. Tama had another teasing smirk on his face and I flashed him a death look.

"What on earth is Nuriko so upset about?" Hotohori inquired.

"Don't know" was all I could say annoyed Nuriko again interrupted another moment between Hotohori and I.

**Later **

"Hey Aurora wait up!" Tamahome called after me as I walked ahead of him. The forest we were in was foggy as hell.

"Sorry I just need to get this steam off of me" I said to Tamahome as I turned around. I was still fuming about Nuriko.

"It's Nuriko isn't it?" my brother inquired as he came up to me.

"Yeah it is" I replied as I opened the canteen and finished down the rest of the blood in it.

"Does that stuff taste gross?" Tama asked as I let out another satisfied burp. I turned to him as I once again wiped off the blood from my lips.

"Not really it might for you though" Tama was about to reply when Hotohori called for him.

"Be back in a sec sis" Tamahome said before he quickly tied the horse had to a tree branch before he headed off to help with whatever Hotohori needed. I was just finishing putting the canteen back into the bag when I caught the familiar scent of fish. And it wasn't just one type either. I could smell fresh cooked salmon, sea bass, tuna, you name it. Without thinking I hurried after the scent and quickly found myself in front of a huge table full of food. However I suddenly realized I fell for a trap. I turned around and noticed I was looking back into the misty forest through glass. I tried to break the glass but I couldn't.

"Welcome to the mirror world Aurora" called a cruel voice. I looked behind and looking back at me with her arms folded across her chest was me. Only she looked more sinister like and she reeked of darkness.

"Oh s**t" I said.

**XD  
Nuriko's a guy!  
LMAO!  
Anyway I always liked Nuriko and his relationship with Aurora will start to become a better on from now on. Also will Hotohori and Aurora's relationship till next time don't forget to review!**


	6. Even If I Die

**Holy crap!  
Sorry for the delay readers I had to work all week pretty much!  
But never fear I'll be updating frequently this week!  
No petsitting for now!  
Anyway last time Aurora along with Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohori left the palace to search for Taiitsukun so Aurora could return home. At the end of the last chapter Aurora was lured into a trap and encountered a reflection of herself. Read to find out what happens!**

**Aurora's POV**

"Cursing isn't lady like" my other self said smirking even more evilly.

"Just who are you?" I demanded cautiously. I had to be careful here someone was pulling some serious strings here.

"I am you Aurora only the dark half that dwells within your own heart" her answer made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I knew that everyone had a dark side within them and here in front of me was living proof. Suddenly I heard Tama calling my name and I turned around. Suddenly my mirror self suddenly pushed my aside I fell to the floor as she walked proudly in front of the glass window.

As I got up she went through the glass as though she was a ghost, I stood back up and tried to follow after her but the glass prevented me to do so. I started banging my fists against the glass with my vampire strength but to no avail. The dark half of me smirked and turned around while she put on a bit of lipstick.

"You really have bad taste in men Aurora, Hotohori is a poor excuse for a human now Tamahome is an excellent catch" she then laughed as I threw every bad word out of the profanity dictionary as she walked away. The scent of fish filled my nose again and I turned around.

"Screw this!" I shouted as I called out my fire magic and threw the flames at the table of food in front of me. I didn't care if there was fish in front of me right now I cared about the safety of my warriors and friends.

**Tamahome's POV**

I had no luck in looking for Aurora she must have gotten lost through the fog.

"Any luck?" Hotohori asked as I rejoined him and Nuriko. I shook my head no before a sound to our left made us look in that direction. Walking towards us was Aurora she looked alright most likely our scent led her back to us.

"Where the heck have you been we were worried Aurora" I said to her.

"Sorry to worry all of you" Aurora apologized she suddenly walked up to me and had a smirk on her face. She suddenly came up to me and asked seductively. "Where you worried about me Tamahome?"

**Aurora's POV**

I was banging on the mirror glass like crazy.

"Hey you crazy psycho get away from Tama right now!"

**Tamahome's POV**

"Well I'm glad you're safe Aurora" Hotohori said. Aurora suddenly threw her arms around me and said.

"Darling!" this got both everyone's eyes go bug eyed even mine.

**Aurora's POV**

I suddenly let out a WTF peep as my dark half wrapped her arms around Tama.

**Tamahome's POV**

"Aurora what do you think you're doing?!" Nuriko demanded in a whine. I looked to Nuriko wondering why she was so upset at Aurora hugging me.

"Oh sorry Nuriko is my hugging Tama upsetting you?" Aurora sneered while looking to the third Suzaku warrior.

"Upset me you!" Nuriko began.

"Do you really think Hotohori would want you it's stupid really you are a man" Nuriko yelped as both mine and the emperor's eyes widened again.

"Man you're a fella?" I inquired at Nuriko.

"Are you saying that?" Hotohori began but stopped now shocked a member of his harem was actually male. All was quiet until Nuriko protested.

"How could you tell them it was a secret!" Nuriko then ran away in tears due to his strength he caused two trees to fall apart by just simply running past them. As they fell to the ground with a crash Hotohori said.

"I don't believe it there's another man alive whose almost as beautiful as I am" this got me to sweat drop.

"Tamahome let's talk in private" Aurora said breaking up the awkward moment. She took my hand and led me away from Hotohori who suddenly frowned. A few minutes later Aurora stopped us she turned around so she could face me once more. She put her hands against my chest.

"I don't believe there's another man I want more than you" this shocked me. Aurora made it clear from the get go she didn't have feelings for me like this. She put her arms around my neck and was about to kiss me when Hotohori suddenly came out of the mist.

"Tamahome that isn't Aurora!" I frowned realizing he was right. I pushed the fake Aurora away from me.

"Where is the real Aurora?!" I demanded at the imposter. The fake Aurora smirked evilly and folded her arms across her chest.

"Right here in front of you moron" Yep this wasn't the real Aurora.

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know well wouldn't behave like this!" Hotohori snapped coming to my side with his sword out ready to use. I had Aurora's sword strapped to my back she had given me to hold onto before she disappeared.

"I am Aurora her reflection the one who not only desires Tamahome but also wields darkness in her heart" the imposter said sneering. Hotohori was the first to try and attack Aurora's dark side. She smirked while holding a mirror out in front of her. The mirror made a crackling noise and white lightning emitted from it. The brightness of the light made me and Hotohori shut our eyes in order to prevent blindness.

"Damn I'm losing my power!" Hotohori exclaimed.

"So am I" I added feeling the strength leaving my body too.

"Quite correct this mirror draws out your power and allows me to possess it using it against you" Aurora's dark half mocked. "The beloved Aurora is trapped inside this mirror and right now she is watching those she cares for suffer"

Hotohori fell to his knees as did I.

**Aurora's POV**

"Stop it damn it!" I screamed.

"If you want these fools to live Aurora then find a way to stop me!" my dark half then laughed. I felt tears briefly fall down my cheeks and down to the floor. How on earth could I defeat this monster and save the two men who not only were my protectors but also my friends. Well Hotohori was becoming more than a friend to me because I really did like him. Then it hit me. If my dark half was part of me I could destroy her by possibly. I turned around and looked to the scorched remains of the table that once held food on it. I noticed a plate that wasn't as burned as the others. I picked it up and broke it. I held the plate shard in my right hand. If I injured myself Hotorhori and Tama might have a chance.

I then turned the shard of the plate around so the sharp point faced me; I then stabbed my right wrist hard. The impact of the stab wound hurt but I could deal with pain well, I then removed the shard away from my wrist before I stabbed myself this time in a spot on the right side of my body away from any vital organs.

"I won't let you hurt the people I care about" I then pushed the plate a little deeper into my side.

**Tamahome's POV**

"Sire look!"

I noticed Aurora's dark half suddenly scream as though she were in pain. The imposter cried as she released the mirror causing it shatter when it hit the ground. She then began to change into a monster.

"My strength is returning to me Tamahome!" Hotohori yelled I nodded and ran towards the hideous beast that emerged. I did a roundhouse kick into the beast's stomach causing it to fall backwards. The creature snarled angry I injured it. It dug one its claws into my shoulder I winced in pain just as Hotohori got his sword out and sliced the creature into two. Then a huge boulder dropped onto the ugly thing and crushed it. Both Hotohori and I looked above us and saw Nuriko on a cliff.

"I knew something was off about her" the cross dresser said before he jumped off the cliff and rejoined us.

"Tamahome are you hurt did she hurt you?" Hotohori asked coming up to me.

"I'm fine Hotohori your majesty you were very impressive back there" Hotohori held his hand out to me and I took it.

"You were as well Tamahome"

"Guys look!" Nuriko pointed to the mirror in front of us. Aurora lay in the grass and she had blood on her right wrist and on right her side. I rushed over to her and held her.

"Aurora come on wake up!" I begged.

"Why did she injure herself?" Hotohori inquired as he bent down to my level as well and touched the spot on her side that was bleeding.

**Aurora's POV**

I felt like I was floating in nothing when I heard both Hotohori and Tama calling for me. I opened my eyes weakly. I wanted to respond to them but I couldn't because of my injuries.

**Tamahome's POV**

The mist cleared as Nuriko said.

"Calling for her isn't going to wake her up" Nuriko said as he bent down to the opposite side of us next to Aurora.

"Then what should we do then?" Hotohori inquired.

"First of all you two turn around please" Nuriko suggested.

"What will that do?" I asked Nuriko.

"Look her clothes need to come off so I can treat her wound" this got both me and Hotohori to blush.

"But you're a man too aren't you?" I stammered out.

"I'm a woman at heart so I'll take care of her injuries" Nuriko then removed Aurora black vest before she pulled back the shirt up so he could see the spot where Aurora had stabbed herself on her right side he also pulled up her sleeve where she was also bleeding.

"This is worse than I thought she really did a number on herself she's very brave" Nuriko said before he bit his teeth into a sleeve into two pieces. He first wrapped the sleeve around Aurora's side before he did the same to her wrist.

"Will she be alright?" Hotohori inquired.

"She should be she didn't hit anything vital" Nuriko replied just Aurora's side began to bleed more.

"Oh no the blood isn't stopping we could still lose her" Nuriko said now worried for Aurora's life.

"Aurora I know you can hear me please don't give up!" I begged at Aurora.

"Please Aurora you can still pull through!" Hotohori said with me. The color on Aurora's face was beginning to fade from its natural color.

"She needs human blood if she doesn't get it she'll die" Nuriko said. I closed my eyes I didn't want to lose Aurora; she was just as important to me as she was to his majesty to whom she most likely loved.

**Aurora's POV**

I suddenly heard my father's voice.

"Aurora you must fight don't give up!

"Dad!" I hadn't heard my father's voice in so long.

"You need to wake up kid so you can home to me and your mother and sister's please firecracker try and wake up I love you so much" I smiled at my father's words.

"I love you too Dad for your sake and everyone else's I will not give up"

I suddenly winced as my chest seemed to hurt. I clutched it. I then felt that Tama and Hotohori were injured. _Those idiots they hurt themselves to save me! _I screamed into my mind. That was all the strength I needed to finally fight back.

**Tamahome's POV**

"Her bleeding has stopped look" I looked to notice Nuriko was right her wounds no longer bled. Aurora then slowly opened her eyes.

"Aurora are you alright?!" I asked her. She smirked as she slowly sat up.

"Hey don't push yourself" Nuriko said as he put a hand onto her back.

"I'm fine all because of the three of you and my old man I had to come back"

**Aurora's POV**

Tama gently embraced me. I chuckled before I wrapped my uninjured arm around his neck.

"You scared us damn it" he said.

"It will take a lot more than a mere imposter of myself to kill me" I reassured my brother before I turned to Hotohori. I released my arm around Tama's neck and slowly crawled to Hotohori. Like I did with Tama I hugged him with my uninjured arm. All Hotohori did was wrap his arms around my body.

_If I lose you I don't know what I would do Hotohori_ I thought in my mind.

"You have a lot of guts Aurora" Nuriko suddenly admitted. I looked to him and smiled.

"Thank you for tying the bandages on me Nuriko I owe you"

Nuriko suddenly turned red before he sighed.

"Your welcome just don't go risking your life again like that alright?" I nodded. Now even Nuriko was warming up to me. I suddenly noticed the surrounding had changed.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"The scenery just changed" Nuriko added. Around us were many beautiful waterfalls and pagodas on what seemed to be a mountain. Also floating in the air were purple orbs.

"You have all proven yourselves to me and each other" a female voice called out it sounded like an elderly woman's.

"Who's there?!" demanded Tamahome standing up.

"I am the one whom you seek" the woman replied.

"Then this has to be Taikyoku" Hotohori added. In front of us a shadow appeared.

"You are welcome here Aurora or should I say Priestess of Suzaku" the shadow greeted.

"Taiitsukun" was all I could utter.

"I have seen how deeply you care for these three of your celestial warriors and how they have shown their great loyalty to you as well I shall tell you how you can now return to your own world"

**I love it when Nuriko's real gender is revealed to Hotohori and Tama! XD  
Aurora will return home in the next chapter and will be briefly reunited with her father. Fallon will also appear in the next chapter and be informed of what has been going on during Aurora's presence. Also Yui will be in this story, she was a exchange student for a semester in Azumano before she returned to Tokyo. She and Aurora during that time frame became friends and pen pals. Until next time fellow readers!**


	7. Going Home

**Happy Mother's Day fellow readers. Never forget to tell your Mom you love her!  
Anyway Aurora goes home in this chapter and is reunited with Dark and Fallon makes a brief appearance. Also the video I mentioned earlier is now on my blog site. Just cut and paste the link!  
Enjoy!**

**Aurora's POV**

Taiitsukun was a very old woman. However despite her age she had the presence of fierce power. Her hair was silver and was tied back and she had on a golden crown. Her robes were a mixture of light green with a darker shade of green on the edges.

"What are you some old grandmother?" Tama asked rudely which earned him a sharp smack on the head from me.

"Show some respect you idiot" I scolded him. While Tama whined at being smacked on his head Taiitsukun chuckled at how I defended her. She then turned to Hotohori whose back was to her.

"Hotohori what exactly are you doing?" she asked him. What Hotohori said to answer her was not a smart idea.

"I can't stand the sight of anything so ugly" Taiitsukin had an anime anger bump appear on her forehead and she conjured a mallet which she used to smack the emperor hard on the head. I snickered as a welt appeared on his head. Taiitsukun then sent the mallet away before she turned to me along with Nuriko and Tama.

"Aurora you along with Tamahome and Hotohori are still seriously hurt I wanted to test you how willing each of you would help each other and you passed" I nodded and replied back to admission.

"So that dark half was your doing then" Taiitsukun suddenly floated over to me and she gently held my wrist.

"You are braver than I thought Aurora Suzaku has chosen his priestess well I think all of us should go to my palace so we can get your wounds treated" Taiitsukun then conjured a flying carpet like from out of Aladdin. As we flew around Mt. Taikyoku I couldn't help but admire its beauty. I turned to Taiitsukin as she flew alongside us. From the get go I liked her which is why I defended her when Tama insulted her age. The ride to her palace only took a few minutes. Once we got off the carpet Taiitsukin sent it away before said.

"Nyan Nyan!" she called looking to her left. Eight pink orbs floated in the room and they burst open like bubbles. Out of them came eight girls about the age of ten or eleven, each of them had the same attire on as well as the same green hair.

"Treat the Priestess of Suzaku along with Hotohori and Tamahome" Taiisukun ordered the girls who happily replied.

"Yes Ma'am!"

As the two of the Nyan Nyan came to me I immediately turned red and looked to Taiitsukun.

"Um Taiitsukin can I have some privacy?"

"Of course take her behind a curtain" Taiitsukun commanded at the Nyan Nyan who were with me. The two Nyan Nyan pushed me behind a curtain that was close to me. Once I felt reassured the servants of Taiitsukun began to take off my clothes, now I only remained in my black bra and matching underwear.

"Lady Taiitsukin the Priestess's wounds are already healing" one of the Nyan Nyan called from behind the curtain. Taiitsukun floated behind the curtain so she could see for herself. Her eyes examined my wrist and side.

"I'm not surprised you have fast healing due to your hybrid blood dear one" Taiisukun said as she snapped her fingers and the bandage wrapping Nuriko had put on me came off. Sure enough my side was completely healed along with my wrist.

"I still need blood though" I told the ruler of this realm feeling my fangs elongating with a desire for human blood. However before Taittsukin could reply I heard another Nyan Nyan talking to Nuriko. For amusement both Taiitsukun and I along with the Nyan Nyan peeked from around the curtain to see what was going on.

"I'm not injured little girl" Nuriko explained the Nyan Nyan in front of her. My eyes went bug eyed as she replied.

"I'll fix your perversion" that got Nuriko to get mad and he sent the Nyan Nyan flying with a powerful punch.

"Returning to your world Aurora will be a little bit of a challenge to due to your weakened state" Taiitsukun said to me as she nudged me out from behind the curtain. I squawked as my half naked form was now in front of the guys. I put my arms across my chest as I usually did when I felt exposed.

"Taiitsukun's face needs treating!" one of the Nyan Nyan who served me said. This got Taiitsukun to growl angrily and she briefly beat her two servants up with a fierce punch, like with Nuriko's Nyan Nyan the one that insulted Taiisukin was sent flying through the roof.

"Taiitsukun she could take blood from us" Hotohori suggested. My eyes went bug eyed as I noticed the left side of Hotohori's chest was bare. _Hot damn!_ I thought. Hotohori was perfectly built and heck I wouldn't mind. I shook my head at the perverted thoughts going through my mind at the moment.

"She can take mine as well" Tama added he was also shirtless. Taiitsukun looked to Tama and Hotohori.

"Are you sure if I do so it will cut your powers in half"  
"Anything to help Aurora" Hotohori replied. Taiitsukun looked to me.

"Are you okay with this Aurora the transfusion will hurt"

"I can deal with pain quite well so it's fine just as long as they don't get to weakened" I replied to Taiitsukun. Taiitsukun then put her hands together to start the ceremony. Two orbs surrounding Tama and Hotohori while one also surrounded me.

"Their blood will be transferred from them through these orbs" as Taiisukun said this she closed her eyes in concentration. Hotohori's arm suddenly was cut and he was starting to bleed at the same time did a cut appear on Tama's chest. Immediately I felt the transfusion working with Hotohori and Tamahome's blood I felt my thirst for human blood fade. My strength also was returning which was a good thing. My hair had become loose when I had stabbed myself in order to save Hotohori and Tama.

"That is enough" I heard Taiitsukun say as the orb I had been in disappeared and I was gently lowered back to the ground. The Nyan Nyan hurriedly put my clothes back on, one of them tried to pull my hair back but I shook my head no. Once my clothes were completely back on did I walk over to Tama and Hotohori. I threw one arm around Tama's neck while I did the same with Hotohori. I felt Hotohori kiss my forehead as Tama wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thank you both"

"Silly we'd do anything to make you better" Tama replied to me. I held my two warriors for another minute before I released them and turned to Taiitsukun.

"Alright now that you're a better Aurora I will explain on how you can get home" Taiitsukun said. I got to me knees as did my fellow protectors did the same behind me.

"Aurora you have been in this realm for too long opening the channel for your return back to your home won't be as easy when you first arrived here"

"It doesn't matter I'll do what it takes how can the channel to my realm be opened?" Taiitsukun chuckled at my answer.

"You are a very determined priestess Aurora Mousy in order for the channel to open you must have something from your world that is also connected to here" I thought about her answer. Then it hit me. I closed my eyes for a second and I felt my wings come to me. What connected me to my world the angel blood flowing through my veins. My wings folded themselves around my body as though they wanted to protect me from harm.

"To also open the channel it also requires the connection through your emotions and will power"  
I suddenly heard my father again.  
"Aurora I'm here with you!"

I stood up when as I heard his voice.

"Dad" was all I could say.

"To be honest it would be an easy matter for the priestess if we had the life energy of all of Suzaku's warriors to call upon, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko your power may be not enough"

"I'll be alright I'm ready to send her home" Tama said.

"Anything for Aurora's well being" Hotohori added.

"Same here Aurora?" I turned to Nuriko.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier" I walked over to Nuriko and hugged him. Nuriko's arms immediately wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Thank you for apologizing pack mate" as I said this to him he chuckled and pressed a kiss against my forehead. Once Nuriko let me go Hotohori walked over to me.

"Just promise once your well you'll come back Aurora" Hotohori said as he caressed my face. I looked to him and I felt tears wanting to come out.

_That's right once I'm gone I won't see you anymore or yet touch you_ I thought in my mind.

"Alright let's now begin Nuriko, Tamahome, Hotohori surround your priestess" my three warriors nodded and took seats all around me. I also sat down ready to begin this she bang.

"All of you concentrate on your will and life force into her, Aurora visualize your world in your mind and heart focus on it and concentrate on the life energy of everyone here and take it in yourself" Taiisukun said. I closed my eyes and began to do as she told me so. However I opened my eyes and looked to Hotohori. I let a single tear fall down my face before I snapped out of it and returned to focusing on my world. Once again I heard my father calling to me begging me to not give up. As I concentrated I thought about my family.

I remembered the time when Melinda fell off from trying to ride her bike without training wheels for the first time she had started to cry and both Rika and I had rushed over to comfort her. I also revisited the time when I had actually made the same black outfit my Dad used when he would steal things. Dad had laughed his ass off, and then I saw myself listening to Mom playing her violin just the two of us. I then felt the same sensation I did when I first came into the book. I heard the cry of Suzaku as I felt my body rise upwards. I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by the same red light that appeared to me as I was sucked into the book. My eyes widened when I saw a flash of blue light as it rushed past me I wondered what it was. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.

**Reality  
**  
"Aurora wake up kiddo!" I heard my Dad's voice and I felt him shaking my body. I immediately opened my eyes to see my old man above me.

"DAD!" I threw my arms around his neck. I started to cry like no tomorrow. Dad immediately wrapped his arms around my body and picked me up.

"It's okay Aurora your safe" he then proceeded to take me out of my room leaving the book on my bed.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

"You're kidding you mean to say Aurora got sucked into this book!" I winced as Mom scolded my father as she held "The Universe of the Four Gods" . Mom had come home shortly after Dad made me eat something.

"Mom it wasn't Dad's fault" I called to the woman who I inherited my fiery temper from. Mom looked to me and hurried over.

"You're right I shouldn't be yelling at your father just thank goodness you came back safe and sound" she said as she hugged me tightly. I held the front of her shirt tightly. I was surprised that only a few hours passed since I came back. I guess time passes differently between the world of the book and this realm. Once Mom let go of me I took the book from her.

"I can't stay here long you two if Suzaku wanted me as his priestess I have to return I'm sorry"

"Fallon" Dad called to Mom who looked back to her mate.

"Aurora is right she must return into the book however" Dad looked to me.

"You will go when you fully recovered kid do you understand?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Your right until then I will rest" I then stood up while I went to my father and hugged him again.

"I love you Dad" Dad kissed my forehead at the same he wrapped his arms around me.

"And I love you my firecracker"

**I bet some of you are glad to see Fallon again. She maybe older but she still has that fiery temper of hers lol!  
****Anyway Aurora returns to the Universe of the Four Gods in the next chapter, until next time guys!  
****Happy Mother's Day to all!**


	8. Return

**Hi guys!  
All I can say for last night's Once Finale was holy s**t!  
Aurora: bloodyrose language!  
Me: Oh shush.  
Anyway Aurora returns to the book in this chapter and is reunited with everyone. Hopy ya like!**

**Aurora's POV**

Two days passed since I left the book and thanks to the care of both my parents I recovered quickly. Today I was about to go back into the book, I had two huge bags one a book bag while the other was a duffel. Each of the bags contained clothes, books, medicine, etc.

"Gah I can't believe this thing still fits one me" I said looking back in the mirror. I had on a female version of my Dad's black outfit from his thieving days. I had made the costume a year ago, the only thing that was missing was there wasn't a huge collar and I wouldn't wear bandages around my wrists.

"You look cute firecracker" Dad complimented as he came up from behind me. Mom was very hesitant to go to work today, but Dad reassured her he we would read the book himself. He called out of work saying he had a family thing going on.

"Alright I gotta get going" I said to my old man as I turned to him. However before I grabbed my things I hugged my father close.

"I don't know when I'm going to come back Dad so please be patient" I told him.

"I'll try kid I love you" Dad replied back as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The two of us held onto each other like that before we broke apart. I pulled on my black leather jacket before I pulled on the backpack onto my back. The duffel bag stood beside me as I took the "The Universe of the Four Gods" from Dad and opened it. Immediately I could hear Suzaku's cry as my body glowed red like before then I was gone like that.

**A Second Later.**

I landed with a thud on top of something and to my horror it was Hotohori.

"Holy crap Hotohori are you okay?" I asked hurriedly getting off of the emperor.

"Aurora?" Hotohori asked surprised as looked back at me. The advisors seemed to happy to see me but I ignored them as I threw my backpack off and threw my arms around Hotohori. Hotohori must have wanted to do the same thing because he immediately wrapped his arms around my body.

"I missed you so much Aurora" I closed my eyes as I put my head against his chest his heart was beating fast.

"I missed you too Hotohori" I replied back to the man I loved. Being away from Hotohori killed me inside, both my wolf half and vampire half still didn't recognize him as my mate. But deep down I knew they would wake up soon and recognize him. However Suzaku said to me anyone of the Suzaku Seven could be my other half. However deep in my heart I wanted only Hotohori.

**In the Throne Room  
**  
"So three months passed huh?" I asked Hotohori after his meeting.

"Yes time seems to fly like an arrow doesn't it?"

"Hey Hotohori there is something I need to talk to you about" I said my tone turning serious.

"What is it?" Hotohori asked noticing my serious tone.

"On the night I first came here I was visited by Suzaku himself" Hotohori was about to interrupt but he didn't. "Hotohori Suzaku told me that one of the Suzaku Seven is my fated mate it could be anyone but if for some reason you are that man I will not share"

"I'm sorry I'm confused Aurora"

I nodded and continued.

"What I mean is that if you are my mate another female can't touch you, wolves mate for life and they will fight anyone or anything that desires to take their other half away"

Hotohori I noticed had blushed before he walked over to me and caressed my face.

"If I am to be that man Aurora I will dismiss the harem" I took his hand that was on my face and pressed my lips to it.

"Aurora I need you do a favor for me if you will" Hotohori said. I smirked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"You want me to go look for the remaining of the Suzaku Seven?" Hotohori suddenly laughed before he nodded. I put my index finger against his forehead like he did with one of his advisors.

"You stay here while I go and look for the other warriors" I reassured him. So it was settled I would go with Nuriko and Tamahome to find anymore of the Suzaku Seven. Hotohori sadly couldn't go due to his responsibility as an emperor. I decided I would need to drop some of my things off at my room before I was ready.

"Aurora is that you?!" I heard Nuriko call for me. The purple haired cross dresser poked his head out from around the corner.

"It is you!" Nuriko squealed in delight as he and I rushed to each other. The two of us had a girl moment before we stopped and headed towards my room. My room was the same after I left it however there was still no sign of Tama and my sword. I remembered Tama had it before I left.  
"Where's my sword and Tama?" I asked Nuriko as I mentally did a check list in my mind.

"Tamahome left because he said he needed to earn money for his family and your sword Aurora I'm afraid was stolen" my blood froze as Nuriko said this not at Tama's departure but about my sword.

"Who took it?" I inquired looking back to Nuriko.

"A Kutou soldier took it for what reason I don't know why" Nuriko explained. I gave a growl that sword was given to me by Suzaku; Hotohori had explained that Kutou since I was gone was creating chaos in Konan and the fact they had my sword pissed me off.

"Then you and I will go find Tama before we look for the rest of the Suzaku Seven which reminds me" I flashed Nuriko an evil smirk which got him nervous.

"I don't like the look on your face Aurora"

"Too bad" I replied before I began to push Nuriko out of my room so he could be dressed less girly and more manly. Nuriko gave in to my suggestion and he got out of his female clothes and changed into men's clothing. Before we left Hotohori gave me the scroll that was Suzaku's copy of the Universe of the Four Gods. I packed a small bag with things that were needed for the journey before I climbed onto the same mare I used earlier. My hair was pulled back in a braid; I refused to cover myself up in a cloak this time as we traveled. Nuriko and I rode in silence until he brought up.

"Tamahome will be happy to see you since you left three months ago he became depressed and walked around in a daze"

"Why on earth would he do that?" I inquired curious why Tamahome would be depressed about me.

"Dunno maybe he likes you" Nuriko suggested flashing me a smirk.

_God I hope not I love Tamahome but only like a brother not the way I feel for Hotohori_ I thought in my mind as the sun finally set and it became dark. Nuriko and I decided to set up camp for the night. While I tied my mare up to a nearby tree she suddenly reared. I pulled her reins and her hooves came back to the earth. I talked to her calmly as I undid her saddle. But as I did I suddenly caught the smell of a human. I turned around and snarled.

"What the f**k is your problem pal?!" I demanded at the stranger holding a scythe in front of me.

"Aurora?" the voice suddenly asked. Wait that voice sounded like.

"Tama is that you?" Sure enough Tama's face lit up as several villagers who had lit torches came behind Tamahome. I threw myself onto Tamahome who had dropped the weapon he had and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad your back Aurora I really missed you sis"

"I missed you as well brother" I replied back to Tama. Nuriko suddenly cleared his throat which got Tamahome and I to separate from our embrace the two of us were blushing red.

"Tamahome who are these people?" one of the villagers asked. Tama put his hand on my head and replied.

"This is Aurora Priestess of Suzaku" he boasted.

"Yo!" I greeted the villagers.

"And this guy's gay" Nuriko squawked and punched Tamahome on the head.

"Actually he's Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven just like me"

"Hi!" Nuriko greeted before Tamahome turned to me.

"Aurora I'm sorry but a Kutou assain took your sword while I was helping these villagers out there have been reports of suspicious people showing up in this area" he stated.

"We'll get my sword back later and as for the Kutou losers bring it I'm not afraid of them" I replied flashing a smirk at Tama. "Did you hire yourself so you can beat people up to earn money?"

This got Tamahome to do an anime fall. I laughed as Tama ranted at me he shut up when the torches suddenly went out. Amongst the confusion I felt a pair of hands suddenly cover my mouth I tried to fight back but whoever had me was strong. Tama screamed my name while I was pulled into the darkness.

**I hope you guys liked the cute reunion with Tama and Aurora along with Hotohori and Nuriko. Aurora makes it pretty clear she will not share her mate with anyone. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Enemies Unseen

**^^  
I had time to write another chapter. Chichiri shows up in this one. I always liked him!  
Also Aurora kicks some major butt in this chapter too. XD**

**Aurora's POV**

I had to do something before this creep would hurt me. I felt my fangs elongate and I opened my mouth and sank them hard into the left hand of the person who had me. The next thing I heard was a man yelling in pain I felt myself being let go and I quickly turned around to see a monk with blue hair dressed in travel attire in front of me.

"That really hurt you know" the blue haired stranger said in front of me as he blew cold air onto his bite.

"You have a really healthy bite Priestess of Suzaku I should have asked you to rescue before the Kutou warriors showed up you know?" I gave him a WTF look. The strange man then took off his hat and said to me.

"Don't let them catch you off guard Priestess" he then disappeared within his hat which got my eyes to widen. I cautiously walked over to the hat and picked it up. I guess whoever that weirdo was he had magic.

"Aurora are you alright?" Tama finally found me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied to my worried warrior while I stood up brushing off the dirt from my pants. Nuriko's scream suddenly filled the night and this got the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I pulled the hat over my head and let it hang over my back as Tamahome and I hurried after Nuriko's screams. When we found him the cross dresser was pinned to a tree by arrows, my eyes widened at the lifeless bodies of the villagers on the ground.

"What happened Nuriko?" I demanded at him while feeling a huge amount of anger surge through my body.

"We were ambushed in the trees by a hail of arrows it was right after we lost sight of the two of you" Nuriko explained as he removed the arrows that pinned him against the tree. "I swear there were meant for you Aurora"

"They were meant for me Kutou sees me as a threat" I hissed while my body started to shake.

"Whoa calm down Aurora" Tama said placing a hand on my shoulder. His touch got me to suddenly relax and I turned to him.

"For your sake I will brother"

**In The Village**

I couldn't believe how hungry I was when Tamahome took us to the village. I devoured pretty much all of the food in front of me because I was damn starved.

"I see shock doesn't affect your appetite" Nuriko said to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and flashed him the bird which got a snort from Tamahome. As I finished my dinner one of the villagers came to get Tamahome notifying him that he needed to kick bandit butt. I made a get going gesture at Tamahome who got out of his seat and ran out the door ready to earn some money.

_I really wonder why on earth he wants money so badly_ I thought as I yawned. The villagers kindly gave us a room for the night at the local inn. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow. The next thing I knew it was morning. I heard a horse from outside protest and I opened the window to see what was going on. Tamahome was the one who mounted his horse. An evil smirk came onto my face I could use this chance to find out why he wanted money so much. But first I had to wake up Nuriko smirking I grabbed a flashlight and opened one of Nuriko's eyes. The cross dresser screamed a second later in his girly voice.

**Later**

Nuriko and I quickly grabbed a bite to eat before we saddled our horses and left the village to follow Tamahome. We followed Tama to another village that wasn't far from the one we left fifteen minutes ago.

"This must be Tama's home village then" I suggested to Nuriko as one of the villagers greeted Tama.

"I think you're right let's get a better look" Nuriko said. We both tied our horses to a nearby tree and quietly followed Tama until he stopped outside a house. Immediately four kids from the age of four to ten hurried to greet Tamahome. I figured these were Tama's siblings and by the looks of it they all loved their brother. Both Nuriko and I were eavesdropping outside of Tama's house and the two of us started to cry like babies.

"Well that freaking explains why Tama always wants money for his family" I said while blowing my nose. I then heard Tamahome call out one of siblings names.

_Man he's gonna kick my ass later_ I thought as I punched the windows opened. Tama looked up at me shocked as I jumped into his house and rushed over to his sister. It was his youngest sibling and her name was Yurien if I remembered correctly. I grabbed Yurien from Tama and felt her forehead.

"Damn it she's got a high fever" I turned to Tama's brother who seemed to be second oldest.

"She needs to get in bed and blankets to sweat this fever off"

"Yes Ma'am!" the boy scurried around the house as I carried Yurien to a nearby bed. Nuriko handed me some water from a canteen which I took. After I uncorked it I pulled out a bottle of medicine and gave it to Yurien along with a sip of water. I felt her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief her fever was going down.

"Now Aurora" Tama suddenly punched me hard on the head. This got to turn around and return the favor.

"Why did you follow me Aurora?" Tama demanded. I was about to answer when Tama's other sister asked if I was Tamahome's wife.

"Oh hell no!" I replied as my face turned red.

"No of course not!" Tamahome said also embarrassed about that question being brought up. Yurien suddenly woke up and called for Tamahome.

"It looks she's getting better I'll get some more water" I said to Tama as I threw off my leather jacket. As I headed out of the home with the bucket Tama called back to me.

"Hey Aurora thank you for everything" I turned to Tamahome and gave him a smirk and a thumbs up before I headed out of the door. I decided to walk fast to the pond. I quickly filled the bucket back up and set it down. The reason I did this was because I had heard something sneak up behind me. My fangs came out as did my claws when I faced two human men.

"You got to be kidding this girl is the Priestess of Suzaku!" one of then whined.

"I sure as hell am wanna dance?" I smirked and threw a hard punch into the guy who had a weapon. Both me and weapon dude had a dust cloud appear around us as I continued the beat up fest. Once I finished with him he started to cry and he ran like hell ashamed he got beat by a girl. The other guy came towards me but Tamahome luckily punched his face hard. However the blow didn't seem to hurt the assassin because he recovered from Tama's punch and he attacked us back with some kind of lightning attack. I was trapped against a tree and as the assassain had me cornered. My eyes I knew had turned red I was about to attack when two hands suddenly appeared behind me.

They made some kind of move and glowed yellow which sent the other assassain to go flying. The hat I forgot all about it when it removed itself from around my neck and went to the ground. Out of it came the same guy who had supposedly saved me from earlier.

"Who are you?" Tamahome suddenly demanded. I punched Tamahome on the head with my fist.

"I'm just a basic wanderer ya know it seems Aurora can fight on her own"

"Damn right!" I said with a big fat grin. The three of us started to head back to Tamahome's village I suddenly stopped when I heard Nuriko's scream again. The screams of Tamahome's siblings followed.  
"Those bastards" I hissed as I ran like the wind forward towards Tamahome's home. I felt Tama ran fast behind me. I was the first to open the door to Tama's home and my eyes widened. Everyone including Tama's father was held up by ropes. Tama rushed past me and tried to attack the Kutou assassain but he too got tied to the many ropes. The assassain then turned to me and brought his sword out.

"If you wish for these people to live you will let me kill you Priestess of Suzaku" I bent my head down and felt the anger I felt earlier return. I felt my eyes suddenly return to their vampire state.

"You dare to threaten the lives of this family especially children how dare you" I turned to Tamahome.

"All of you close your eyes!" I commanded before I turned to look back at the assassain. Like lightning I punched his sword away and my fangs sank themselves hard into his throat. I was lucky the only thing that blood splattered was my mouth. My bite proved to be lethal because the assassain became lifeless. I released my hold on the assassain's neck before I used my strength to take the body outside. I made sure I took the body to a disposal site before I returned to Tamahome's house. When I arrived that weird monk was there and he used some kind of magic to free everyone. I noticed a glowing red mark from his pants. He must have injured himself from helping me earlier. He was a member of the Suzaku Seven!

_Good we found another_ I thought in my mind as I wiped off the blood from my blood stained lips.

"Aurora" Tamahome came up to me. He suddenly brought me into a hug. I only could reply by returning the favor.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

The new warrior introduced himself as Chichiri. I sat next to Nuriko while Tamahome did his best to calm his siblings down.

"Nice job Aurora you found the fourth of the Suzaku Seven" the cross dresser then suddenly put his hand against my ear. "If you want my opinion he's a little weird"

"Okay I'll be weird and you be gay ya know" Chichiri said with a sweat drop.

"So why is the Kutou army wanting me dead?" I asked Chichiri who turned to me.

"I think their priestess has appeared I heard about while traveling ya know" I frowned at his answer.

"So like with Suzaku, Seiryu has seven celestial warriors"

"Ain't she smart?" Tama boasted while patting my head. I suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air" I told the guys as I opened the door to Tama's home. I grabbed my leather jacket and bag. I decided then I would head to Kutou the main reason was to get back my sword that those bastards took. And if anyone even a Kutou assassin tried to take me down I would kill them like I did with the one I did earlier.

**Uh oh! 0.0  
Those Kutou assassains really pissed off Aurora big time. Also in the next chapter Nakago shows up.  
Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
****Aurora: Geez bloodrose that hurt!  
****Me: *blushes* Sorry but I really like Nakago XD  
Tamahome: Oh brother.**

**Yui also shows up in the next chapter too. **


	10. Hot Blonde Alert!

**Good evening fellow readers!  
I again wrote two new chapters in one day whoot!  
Anyway Nakago shows up in this chapter as does Yui. Hope you guys like how Aurora reacts with Nakago. XD**

**Aurora's POV**

I don't know how long I had been running towards the direction of Kutou. But by now I bet Tamahome, Nuriko, and Chichiri knew I wasn't just getting fresh air. I wanted to bring my mare but doing so could have aroused attention from more Kutou assassins and I couldn't risk that. I finally stopped in the middle of clearing so I could catch my breath. If I was lucky I would make it across the Kutou border without being seen. I narrowed my eyes as I looked into the sky. The sun would be setting soon and my best chance was to find a local village and spend the night at an inn. I suddenly heard a growl and I turned to meet face to face with a tiger.

The tiger was most likely a male and it was probably just annoyed I trespassed onto its territory. It growled before it jumped off the work and leapt towards me. Tama then suddenly came out of nowhere and kicked the poor thing in its chest. The big cat gave a growl in pain as it landed on the ground gracefully.

"Tama you idiot!" I scolded my warrior as I approached the tiger.

"Aurora don't!" Tamahome protested as I walked up the tiger. I held my hand out to it and stroked its head. The big cat bent its ears back letting me know it wouldn't hurt me.

"Go home my friend" I told the striped beast as I removed my hand from its head. As the tiger left Tamahome ran to me.

"How in the hell?" he began but I interrupted him.

"I can sort of communicate with animals because I am one myself with my werewolf blood" I answered Tama. It was true with any animal I could communicate with them however it was through emotions not telepathy. Mom and my sisters also could do the same thing. Tama suddenly folded his arms across his chest.

"Why are you going to Kutou Aurora it's dangerous?" he demanded.

"Because I need to get my sword back you baka" I replied to him as I walked past him. "Besides if I'm not around your family they won't get hurt" as I said this Tama suddenly wrapped an arm from behind me and pulled me backwards. My back met with his chest as he held me from behind. I felt my face turn red as he held me like this.

"Uh Tama what are you doing?"

Tama didn't hold me long because he quickly let me go and I turned to look at him confused.

"Sorry Aurora I just wanted to hug you because as I said before I really do care about you deeply I know you may not love me but I wanted you to know I'll be there for you no matter what" I smiled as he said this to me. However I couldn't let Tama follow me so which is why I pulled something out from my pocket.

"What the heck a black feather?" Tama said confused.

"I'm sorry Tama but I must do this alone" I then mentally called to the spell in the black feather I held. The feather glowed blue and Tamahome suddenly looked tired and he quickly fell asleep. I was quick to catch his unconscious form. I gently laid him down against a nearby boulder, he would wake back up in an hour or so and I would be gone by the time he would wake up. I kissed his forehead before I pocketed the black feather and began to run back towards the direction of Kutou. I continued my running until I came upon a village. I was grateful Hotohori gave me some money to use; the innkeeper had no problem with letting me have a room for the night.

After I had dinner I immediately went to bed. It felt as though my hit the pillow when sunlight filled my eyes from the window. Once I had a quick bite of breakfast I left the inn and continued my running once more. The innkeeper had told me there was a big gate that was Kutou's border. Once I crossed it I would be within the city of Seiryu. I smirked when I saw the gate but cursed mentally when I saw two guards.

_Crap what do I do now?_ I growled in my mind. I noticed other people were going in and out of the gate so I decided to try and get passed the guards.

"Morning ya'll!" I greeted the guards.

"Wait miss you need a passport" one of the guards said to me. This got me to stop. Freaking great how the hell I get a damned passport.

"That's a strange outfit she's wearing" the guard who stopped me said to his partner.

"Your right the commander mentioned something about a girl from another world with strange clothes"

_Hello you two nimrods I'm right here!_ I growled in my mind.

"Could she be the legendary Priestess of Seiryu?"

So they haven't gotten their priestess yet huh? Humph maybe if I pretended to be her I smirked at the idea.

"Seiryu's a dragon right?" I asked to the guards who looked back to me.

"Yes miss"

"Well you're looking at her" as I said this I had my feather behind my back. I used its magic to freeze the guards. Now was my chance as I began to enter Kutou I suddenly went bug eyed at two men approaching on horses. The man dressed in blue armor had blonde bangs underneath his helmet and his eyes were the prettiest blue I ever seen.

"General!"

"We're stuck like this!" the guards said to their leader. So this guy was a general huh?  
I wondered if he was hot. I suddenly felt my face turn red I was in love with Hotohori for Suzaku's sake not this guy!

"By a simple spell how pathetic" my heart began to go crazy at his voice. Okay this guy was really making me want to swoon.

"Now tell me who the girl is" the general said to the guards.

"Sir she claims to the be the Priestess of Seiryu milord" the general looked to me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"The Priestess of Seiryu?"

"That's what she says sir" the guard replied. Then the general suddenly spoke directly at me.

"Then at last our prayers have been answered we found you at last" then the general commanded the guy behind him that I was coming in to Kutou and to let the emperor know. Then the general got off of his horse and approached me.

"What is your name milady?" I couldn't help the blush coming onto my face as he asked me this.

"Aurora my name is Aurora"

"Dawn whoever named you Aurora did well" I felt my face go even redder at his compliment. My eyes suddenly went bug eyed when I saw Tama at the gate.

_F**k this wasn't good_ I thought.

"Lady Aurora is something wrong?" the general asked me while I shook my head no. He then helped me onto his horse before he got from behind me. He wrapped a strong muscular arm around my waist before he kicked the sides of his horse.

**Inside the Palace**

The ride to the palace didn't take long. The general was a gentleman and helped me off of his horse as we entered the palace. The general gave me an encouraging nod and I walked up to where the emperor of Kutou was.

"Well it's finally an honor to meet the Priestess of Seiryu" I nearly did an anime fall this guy was definitely older than Hotohori. A flicker of red suddenly caught my eye. Next to the emperor was my sword!

"Nakago do you believe she is the Priestess of Seiryu?" I turned to the man he addressed and it was the general. Nakago removed his helmet.

_HOT DAMN HE'S HOTTER THAN I THOUGHT!_ My mind screamed as I literally had hearts coming into my eyes.

"I believe it is quite possible" Nakago replied before he looked to me. I wish my face didn't turn red at his appearance.

"When I found her she was having trouble at the gate I brought her here myself"

"I see well done Nakago, now our kingdom has nothing to fear from Konan's Priestess of Suzaku the youngster in Konan will soon bow down in defeat" this got my fangs to elongate in anger. I couldn't wait to show this emperor who I really was. I was so busy fuming I didn't hear Nakago mention something of another girl. From out of the shadows came a girl with short blonde hair. My heart almost stopped. In front of me was Yui Hongo, at the beginning of the school year Yui came to Azumano to take a semester. She and I became good friends and still wrote to each other. How she came into this realm was a question I needed answering. Yui's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Aurora is that you?" she asked. I suddenly walked forward towards her and then I literally ran to her. I threw my arms around her neck.

"What the hell are you doing here Yui?!" I demanded at her.

"I was in the library in Tokyo and I heard something like a dragon's roar I followed the roar and it led me to a restricted room, there I found this red book"

"The Universe of the Four Gods?" I asked removing myself from her.

"How did?"

"I was brought here by the same exact book perhaps there are more copies and I promise I will get you out of here"

"Aurora thank you" Yui hugged me again.

"Nakago which one of these two girls is the Priestess of Seiryu?" the emperor inquired at Nakago. I guess I had to blow my cover here. As I turned around my sword suddenly lifted up from next to the emperor's chair and it burst into a ball of fire. The sword then flew straight towards me and I caught it with my right hand.

"She's the Priestess of Suzaku!" the emperor protested as he stood up. The flames from my sword didn't go out as I drew the blade out of its scabbard.

"Damn right I am how dare you contain the sword Suzaku gave me" I hissed at the emperor. I then turned to Nakago who had a smirk on his face. My hair suddenly came out its braid as I felt the flames of my sword surround me. Everyone in the room watched in awe as my whole body was engulfed in fire the flames didn't hurt me. I then let out a yell and swung my sword out in front of sending a spiral of flames to nearby guards. The guards all yelled and ducked to avoid getting scorched while I used that chance to grab Yui and run for it.

**YAY!  
****Aurora got her sword back!  
****Next chapter will be a little more interesting. That feather thing she does with the guards and Tama is something she learned from her father XD**


	11. The Priestess of Seiryu

**Okay some real serious stuff goes on this chapter.  
Also in this story Yui will be paired with Tama. Don't hate me readers I love TamaxMiaka but I also like Yui paired with him as well.**

**Aurora's POV**

I found a nearby storage closet and I shoved myself along with Yui inside of it. I opened the door to watch the guards conversing I noticed some of them were scared most likely they weren't expecting such power from a priestess like myself. I closed the door quietly and turned to Yui, she was holding some kind of box.

"What do we do now Aurora?" Yui inquired looking up at me.

"We get the hell out of this palace and return to Konan if you become the Priestess of Seiryu it will make us enemies I know you wouldn't want that, I'm sure Tama and Hotohori wouldn't care" I said to her.

"Who's Tama?" Yui asked.

"Only the biggest sweetheart in the world he's one of the Suzaku Seven and my best friend what the heck happened to your wrist?" I frowned when I noticed a scar on her left wrist. Immediately she withdrew her wrist from me and blushed.

"I got it when I first came into this world Nakago actually helped me at the time"

"Blondie huh?"

Yui flashed me a smirk.

"Do you like Nakago?" my face turned red and I shook my head no quickly. I heard a guard coming and I quickly shoved Yui and myself out of sight just as the door opened. The guard looked quickly before shutting it.

"That was bloody close" I said as I hurried to the door. I put my backpack down and noticed the scroll that belonged to Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods was gone.

"Son of a !" I growled.

"What is it Aurora?" Yui asked worriedly.

I remembered when I ran to Yui I had felt my backpack fall off of me. Nakago must have seen the scroll at the same time my sword burst into flames.

"Nakago has Suzaku's scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods without it I won't be able to find the other three remaining warriors" I explained to Yui as I opened the door to the storage room. Yui grabbed my wrist and was about to protest when a guard found us. He then fell out cold and over his unconscious form was Tama.

"Tama!" I squawked and I hid behind Yui.

"Aurora you have some serious explaining to do sis who is this?" Tamahome asked as he finally noticed Yui.

"This is my friend Yui from our world Tama, Yui this is Tamahome cute ain't he?" I asked while I left from behind Yui and nudged Tama in the ribs. Immediately both Yui and Tama both turned red. I had the feeling they both thought the other was cute.

"We need to get out of here" Tama said finally breaking up the adorable moment he however growled and fell to the ground as though he were in pain.

"Aurora" I looked up to Yui.

"I'll go find Nakago and tell him to return to the scroll and I'll come back with you two to Konan" she then started to run in search of Nakago. I helped Tama up and the two of us decided to stay in the storage room until Yui came back.

"Why did you knock me out cold Aurora?" Tama demanded gently as he stood in front of the music box. I flashed Tama a glare.

"Don't question me like that idiot I appreciate you wanting to protect me all the time but I can do just as well on my own" this got Tamahome to suddenly chuckle. He opened the music box and it started to play its music which was cute. I walked over to Tama and hugged him. My sudden hug suddenly surprised him but he did wrap his arms around my waist.

"Aurora I swear you are so stubborn sometimes" Tamahome joked as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey I get that from my Mom" I joked back as we broke apart from our embrace just as Yui opened the doors and found us. She succeeded in getting the scroll back I jumped as the sound of thunder came from outside. Yui laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room Tama following behind us. As we walked I put my sword back into its scabbard and put it back onto my back where it belonged.

"This seems to be too easy walking out of the palace"

"Where is Nakago anyway?" I inquired looking to Yui.

"Oh I told him I was leaving with you two" Yui replied.

"Well thank god" I said with a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to see Nakago again yes he was hot, but that smirk he gave me as my sword returned to my hand creeped me out. The three of us suddenly stood in front of a huge door. I suddenly felt my sword shake.

"What the hell?" I said as I took off the blade from my back.

"I thought you might want to see this place before you left Aurora can you wait outside Tamahome?" Yui asked Tama who hesitanly agreed. Yui opened the door for me and I cautiously walked inside. The doors suddenly shut just as lightning lit up the room. My eyes looked to the beautiful statue of Seiryu; this room must me a shrine to the dragon god. There were two waterfalls along with a pond and it suited the room well. I approached the statue of Seiryu and touched its snout.

"I take it you like Seiryu then" Yui said from behind me. She was right besides phoenixes; dragons were my second favorite mythical creature. My sword began to shake a bit more and it suddenly burst into flames. Like before the flames didn't hurt me instead the flames soared across the room to where they stopped and surrounded another statue. It was also a dragon and it was a western one. The creature was big. Trusting my gut I suddenly took out my sword from its scabbard. I approached the statue and held the handle of my sword firm in my grasp. I heard Suzaku's cry just as my sword pulsed and the flames that surrounded the statue caused it to break.

"Ok what the hell was that" I asked to myself before I suddenly felt a god awful pain surging through my body.

"Does it hurt Aurora this place is a shrine to Seiryu and Tamahome won't come to save you" the hair on the back of my neck stood up at Yui's tone. Instead of its usual kindness it was now cold.

"Yui what the f**k are you doing?!" I demanded at her. She suddenly grabbed my hair with her hand.

"You don't care about me Aurora and you never have you only returned to this world because of your desire for Tamahome, you had someone who cared about unlike me it was the complete opposite do you have any idea what I went through when I first arrived here?!" okay Yui was really losing it.

"I love Tamahome more than you Aurora and now I'll take him from you!"

"I don't love Tama like that Yui snap out of it now!" I yelled at her while I stood back up ignoring the pain that surged through my body like fire. I caught Nakago's scent and I held my sword out and had it placed right at his throat.

"You are quite the priestess Aurora" Nakago purred at as he emerged from the darkness.

"You bastard you tricked her how dare you" I hissed at the blonde.

"Aurora allow me to introduce one of the Seiryu Seven you may have her Nakago" Yui then turned around. Nakago used that chance to suddenly grab my hand that didn't hold my sword and he suddenly brought me into his powerful grasp. My eyes then widened as his lips came upon mine. The kiss didn't last long because I used my knee to kick Nakago where the sun don't shine. This shocked him and he release his hold me.

"Next time you kiss me I'll give you a black eye" I snapped at Nakago who smirked in amusement. A blue symbol on Nakago's head glowed blue and I screamed. At all the same time many cuts pierced my flesh and the scent of blood filled my nose. Nakago unleashed another attack which injured me even more and my back collided against a door. I suddenly felt strong arms pick me up bridal style.

"You'll be okay ya know" Chichiri greeted as I opened my eyes. Chichiri then unleashed a magic attack that caused the whole shrine to shake violently. Chichiri protected me while the room continued to shake.

"Aurora!" called Tama's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Tama trying to get into the shrine. But the barrier sparked and it hurt him. When saw my injured form he snapped.

"You bastard!" Tama then began to walk forward the barrier sparked to life once more trying to keep him out. However that only fueled Tama's desire even more the impact of the barrier caused Tama's shirt to split open. I suddenly shoved Chichiri aside and I ignored the pain I felt as I rushed to Tama. I came upon my brother's side and held my sword out in front of me. Immediately the blade was surrounded by flames which rose into the air taking the form of a phoenix. Tamahome grabbed the handle of the sword along with me. The two of us as one swung the sword forward and the flaming phoenix cried and raged at Nakago. The attack was a success because it sent Nakago to go flying, the blonde landed on the watery floor next to Yui. The attack seemed to injure him because his lip was busted and his cape literally was ruined. Tama then scooped me into his arms and rushed to Chichiri.

"Tamahome use this to get out of here" Chichiri said he got in front of us ready to take on Nakago. Even though my attack hurt him the blonde wasn't ready to stop fighting.

"Come on we are leaving!" Tama shouted to Yui who looked at him.

"No Priestess" Nakago said to Yui blocking her path to Tamahome. Nakago suddenly unleashed a water attack and Chichiri was lucky to block its impact but even he was starting to get tired.

"Yui I promise I'll come back for you" Tama shouted to Yui who was speechless. I grabbed Tamahome.

"We need to get out of here now!

I then was the first to go inside the hat. As Tamahome followed I heard a cry of a dragon that I felt didn't belong to Seiryu.

**0.0 WTF Nakago are you going to chase after Aurora now!  
****Nakago: Your the author bloodyrose.  
****Me: *glares* Oh shut up be glad your hot.  
****Dark: *fumes*  
****Me: HAH! Dark is pissed at you!  
**  
**Anyway as I mentioned Nakago will lust after Aurora he doesn't love her like Krad did with Fallon. Also we learn who the myterious dragon is in the next chapter. Till next time readers!**


	12. A New Companion&Return to Konan

**Hi guys!  
Sorry for not updating last night my wifi wasn't up for it. Anyway a new character is introduced into this chapter. His name is Temeraire and he was inspired by the character under the same name in Naomi Novik's books. The original Temeraire belongs to Ms. Naomi Novik. Aurora nicknames Temeraire with the Tem. He's like Kirara having a small form as well as changing into a larger form. ^^ Now on with the show!**

**Aurora's POV  
**  
"Bloody hell" I growled as I opened my eyes. After I escaped from Kutou with Tama I had blacked out. I sat up and looked around me. I was in some kind of room that seemed to have floating clouds in it. I also looked down and my whole torso was covered in bandages like a tube top, luckily I had on pants which were black.

"Ahh you're awake" a familiar voice said getting me to look up. In front of me was Taiitsukun and she looked relieved to see I was alright.

"It's good to see you again Taiitsukin what on earth happened?" I asked the ruler of this realm.

"You were brought here by Chichiri and don't you worry about Tamahome he is alright his wounds are all healed" I breathed a sigh of relief. Tama got the worst of the injuries.

"I thank you for taking care of me Taiisukun" I thanked the elderly woman. Taiitsukun smiled kindly at me before she continued to talk.

"In Seiryu's shrine Aurora do you remember the dragon statue?"

I nodded. How could I forget such a magnificent creature.

"That statue was actually a dragon that was imprisoned the emperor of Kutou had it sealed away, until learning of the Priestess of Suzaku the emperor ordered for your sword to be stolen to wake up the beast within the stone"

"So you mean a real dragon was released?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Temeraire come out" Taiitsukun said. My eyes widened as a small and adorable black western dragon hopped onto Taiitsukun's head. The dragon gave a cry of excitement and flew off from Taiitsukun's head and flew into my arms.

"Hi there!" the dragon greeted me by the tone of his voice this dragon was a male.

"You see Aurora the reason your sword was stolen was because the emperor of Kutou wanted to use Temeraire, however only the chosen wielder of "Flame of Suzaku" can use the blade and wake up Temeraire each priestess that has come to this realm was given both a weapon and a companion by the gods they represent and Suzaku gave you the sword and Temeraire"

"So that's what the sword is called Flame of Suzaku now at least I know what to call it where is it anyway?" I inquired suddenly panicked realizing my sword was missing.

"It's safe child" Taiisukun reassured me.

"I can actually become much larger than this form you see me in now" Temeraire said to me. I looked down into the dragon's beautiful golden eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you in that form you are freaking cute!" I squealed as I hugged Temeraire close to my chest like a plush toy. The dragon licked my cheek affectionately as Taiitsukin snapped her fingers and my clothes appeared on the bed along with my leather jacket.

"I'll give you some privacy Temeraire will lead you to the room where you need to go" with that Taiisukun left. I was glad my black cosplay outfit was fixed if that stupid blonde had ruined it I would be furious. I removed my bandages and the pants I wore and changed back into my cosplay outfit. I put my hair in a braid before I threw on my leather jacket. Temeraire then hopped off the bed and took flight in the air. I followed my dragon partner into a room that had the biggest mirror I ever seen.

"Aurora!" Tamahome suddenly rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Oh thank god your okay I was worried that damn dragon refused to let me visit you"

"I heard that!" Temeraire snapped at Tama. I briefly returned Tama's hug before the two of us separated and looked to Taiitsukin.

"Taiitsukun what happened to Yui in this world three months ago?"

"I will show you but I'm afraid you might not like what you see, the mirror allows me to see all around this world" the old woman said.

"I don't care what happened I just need to know"

"As you wish Aurora" Taiitsukin said as Temeraire hopped onto my left shoulder. Taiitsukin then commanded the mirror to show us what happened to Yui three months back as she raised her staff in the air the mirror sparked to life. I watched intently as Yui was walking through the slums of Kutou. She was confused and also lost. Yui then turned to see two men admiring her. She then gave chase and I immediately turned around knowing what Yui had went through. No wonder Yui was so angry she had been raped by those two creeps

"Turn it off Taiitsukun" I said the ruler of this realm.

**Later**

After Taiisukun showed Yui's fate I needed a breather so I went to back to the room where I woke up in. Temeraire came with me and he sat in my lap. I stroked his scales as I was in deep thought.

"Aurora how are you feeling?" I looked at Taiitsukin who floated in front of me.

"I'm better but finding out what Yui went through isn't something I'm gonna forget easily" I replied to the old woman. Taiitsukun floated closer to me.

"Why don't you look in the mirror Aurora perhaps this might calm your nerves a little bit" Taiitsukun must really loved mirrors I thought. I looked into the mirror she had conjured and it glowed. The next thing I knew I was in the sky hovering over Konan. I recognized the palace below me and I saw leaning against the railing was Hotohori.

"Am I an astral projection?" I asked Taiitsukun as I flew down my ghost like form until I came next to Hotohori.

"Indeed you are" Taiisukun replied. Hotohori looked like he was in deep thought one of his hands was resting underneath his chin. I snorted when I saw Nuriko was back dressing as a woman.

"Please sire you need some rest you haven't eaten for days and that isn't good for your health"

"My empire is facing a foreign invasion and all I can think about is Aurora's safety my appetite won't return until she does"

I felt tears come to my eyes as Hotohori said this.

"You worry too much about her sire, remember she fights well and she has Tamahome and Chichiri with her" Nuriko reassured Hotohori.

"Your right I know she will return soon" as Hotohori said this I felt myself being returned to my physical body. I stood up so quick I got dizzy when I got off the bed. I had accidentally knocked Temeraire off of my lap.

"Sorry Tem" I apologized to my dragon partner. Temeraire only huffed before he opened his wings and flew onto the top of my head.

"I'm ready to return to Konan I'm still the Priestess of Suzaku and I'm to find the rest of the Suzaku Seven"

"Well said Aurora" Taiitsukun praised as I flashed her a grin before I headed to the doors that led to my room.

"Aurora are you okay?" Tama inquired as he hurried over to me. I smirked and pressed a finger onto his forehead.

"I am now brother let's blow this joint and get back to Konan eh?"

"Now that's the priestess I know and love!" Tama said happily as he patted my shoulder. Tem gave a growl at Tama , which he returned with a glare back at the dragon.

"You two quit it" I scolded the two males.

"Sorry" both Temeraire and Tamahome apologized in unison.

**Back in Konan**

It was night when he finally returned to Konan. I literally ran into the throne room excited to see Hotohori.

"Hotohori I'm back!" I called. Hotohori had been sitting in his chair and when he heard my voice he stood up.

"Aurora" he then hurried over to me quickly and brought me into a hug.

"Pray Suzaku for watching over you" I threw my arms around his neck.

"I really missed you while I was away" I said to the man I loved. Tama cleared his throat which got me to blush and I hesitantly let go of Hotohori.

"Hotohori this is Chichiri one of the Suzaku Seven" I explained to the emperor as I made a nod towards the monk. Chichiri said hi just as Temeraire suddenly hopped onto my head. Hotohori yelped and he fell.

"Oh geez are you okay Hotohori?" I asked. Hotohori chuckled before he stood back up.

"I'm fine Aurora who is this beautiful creature?" Hotohori asked as he began to stroke Tem's head.

"Awww shucks" Tem said pretending to be embarrassed. Temeraire then suddenly hopped off of my head and landed into Hotohori's arms.

"I think Tem can tell you who he is he seems to like you" I said to Hotohori.

"Unlike me" Tama growled. I shot Tamahome the bird before I heard Nuriko calling for me in excitement. I rushed over to the cross dresser who wasn't dressed a chick at the moment. The two of us did a similar girl moment like we did when we met back up a few days ago. Because I was tired I decided to head for my room for the night Nuriko walked with me so he could catch up on what happened after I ditched him back in Tama's village.

**Later.**

After I had a bath I briefly washed my cosplay outfit and changed into a purple tank top and black pajama shorts. Tem I think was still with Hotohori I had a feeling those two would be bffs. I was in the middle of reading a book when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hey Aurora" Tama greeted as he walked in.

"Hey bro what's up you look stressed"

"I am" Tama admitted as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Your worried about Yui aren't you" it wasn't a question but a statement. Tama nodded and admitted.

"I know I just met her but I'm worried about her safety" I set my book down and put my head against his shoulder. I had placed my left hand as I rested my head on his shoulder. Tamahome put one his left hand over mine. The doors suddenly opened to my room and both Tama and I hurriedly separated. I still sat on my bed while Tama stood up. In front of us was Hotohori and he looked mad.

"Your majesty" Tamahome greeted Hotohori. Hotohori suddenly took out his sword and held the blade at Tama's throat. I immediately stood up.

"Hotohori stop it isn't what it looks like!" I hurriedly got to my feet. Tama held his arm out letting me know he could handle this.

"I would like to know why you are in the Priestess's quarters this is an un excusable code of conduct" Hotohori said.

"I offer no excuses sire and but I will say this I will always be there for Aurora and anyone who breaks her heart will have to deal with me" Tama replied.

"TAMA!" I **prot0ested.** Hotohori's blade slowly inched closer to Tama's throat, then I noticed Hotohori smile gently before he removed his sword away from Tama's throat.

"You show great courage in the face of your kingdom's leader" Hotohori complimented. "Have no fear you are one of the Suzaku Seven I will not kill you but" Hotohori then gave Tama a look.

"However if you were not of the Suzaku Seven and we were both just ordinary men then there would be a reckoning, Aurora only one man can truly love you" Hotohori then put his sword back into his scabbard and left. Tears streamed down my face.

"Oh god he hates me"

"No he doesn't sis" Tama said as he came up to me and gently sat me back down on the bed.  
Tama then used a single hand to wipe away the tears on my face.

"Hotohori I know loves you Aurora he would be a fool to reject you, anyone who will have you as their partner is lucky I know because of who you are"

"Tama!" I threw my arms around his neck. Tama chuckled as he returned the favor.

"I was serious when I meant I would kick anybody's ass if they broke your heart hot head" Tama said I smiled at his comment knowing well he would do anything for me and for that I was grateful to have him as my best friend.

**0.0 uh oh Hotohori thinks Aurora loves Tama. He's in for a shocker in the next chapter and I know all of you have been waiting for it!**


	13. Tama Leaves&Mate Found

**I have been looking forward to writing this chapter. Aurora learns who her mate is. Also Tama leaves for Kutou so he'll be gone for a few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Aurora's POV**

I felt Tama suddenly tense up.

"What is it?" I inquired at him.

"Something is in here" he replied to me just as the doors to my room opened.

"Be careful both of you I can sense something very evil in this room" Hotohori warned as he rushed in Temeraire also flew in behind him. My dragon landed on the floor and growled just as a voice said.

"Listen carefully"

I stood up and grabbed Flame of Suzaku and unseathed it as the voice continued.

"I bear a message from Kutou for the Priestess of Suzaku our forces have already occupied several villages in Konan your kingdom is ours for the taking if we wish however if the member of the Suzaku Seven known as Tamahome is delivered to Kutou we will advance no further those are our terms

"Like hell he's going to Kutou you bastard!" I shouted.

As I said this both Chichiri and Nuriko hurried into the room. Chichiri looked above him and used a spell that revealed a Kutou spy dressed in black cloak. I swung my sword and my blade sliced a bit of the cloak they spy decided to high tail it because decided to bust out of the window in my room.

"Tem go after him!" I commanded the small dragon who growled and flew out of my room Nuriko followed after the dragon. I winced when I heard something being broken most likely Nuriko pulled some of the railing off of the wall with his strength a second later I heard a crash.

"I can't believe that creep was in here all this time" I said as Tama smacked Nuriko on the head for damaging palace property. Temeraire returned a second later and landed on my shoulder.

"I am sorry I didn't get him" the black dragon apologized I stroked his head above the black fins on his sides.

"Don't worry about it" I then turned to Hotohori.

"What was that spy talking about Hotohori about villages being attacked?"

"Three villages to the south east of here were attacked by men dressed in black luckily the guards noticed them and all of the resident made it to safety" Hotohori replied to me.

"Why would they want Tamahome?" Nuriko asked.

"The Priestess of Seiryu wants him" I answered Nuriko. I bet that was the reason Kutou demanded Tama. I mean Yui said herself she loved Tamahome anyway.

"I don't sense anymore evil on the grounds" Chichiri said to Hotohori who nodded.

"We all should get some rest I doubt there will be anymore disturbances tonight"

"I will stay here and watch over Aurora" Tem offered. Hotohori along with Chichiri and Nuriko bid me and Tama goodnight before they left my room. I turned to Tama who seemed worried.

"Tama?" Tamahome looked at me.

"If you feel the desire to go to Kutou then I won't stop you just please be careful if you decide to do that"

Tama put a comforting hand on top of my head.

"I promise I will be more than that Aurora good night keep her safe Temeraire" Tem gave a nod before Tama pressed a kiss onto my forehead to say goodnight. He then left me so I could go to sleep. I yawned and blew out the candles in my room before I got into bed myself. Temeraire curled his small body next to me and soon the two of us fell asleep.

**Next Morning  
**  
As I expected he would Tamahome had left the palace during the night. I was still dressed in my night clothes as I tried to read the note he left me. I mean I could read Chinese for the most part but this writing of his was hard to read.

"Aurora what is it?" Nuriko inquired as he came out of his room.

"I can't read this damned note Tama left behind I think he went to Kutou"

"Aurora what's wrong?" I turned around to see Hotohori. I walked over to him and handed him the note.

"Can you see what it says I can't read his handwriting" Hotohori took the note from me and read it.

"I'm afraid he went to Kutou Aurora it says he will return once the remaining three of the Suzaku Seven are found"

"We might as well use this break from Kutou's advances to find the rest of the warriors" I suggested.

**An Hour and a Half Later.**

After we bid farewell to Hotohori, myself along with Nuriko and Chichiri left Konan to find the rest of the Suzaku Seven. Because of the scroll was still in Kutou Taiitsukun had given me a mirror to use which would lead me to the rest of the celestial warriors. Tem also was coming with us the dragon was perched on my shoulder as I rode my mare. I decided to call her Lyre because of her beauty. I was in a different outfit this time which consisted of a blue tank top with dark blue jeans. I wore my black boots and black leather jacket. My hair was back in its braid.

"Aurora look" Temeraire said suddenly pointing a claw at the mirror.

"Hey the mirror is reading the mountain symbol" I called to Nuriko who turned to look at me.

"Mount Reikaku is up ahead but we will have to be careful it's a well known haven for bandits"

"We got Temeraire and Chichiri to look out for us" I suddenly spazzed when I didn't see Chichiri behind us.

"Where the hell did the monk go?!" I yelled.

**Hotohori's POV**

I sighed I wished to be by Aurora' side but my duties as emperor had to come first. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Chichiri in front of me.

"Chichiri"

"I thought I would stop by for a chat ya know" Chichiri piped happily.

"What sort of a chat?"

"If you don't mind me suggesting sire you seem depressed ya know" I stood up and turned around.

"I maybe the emperor but I'm also a human being with feelings of my own even though the kingdom comes first now that Tamahome is in Kutou to protect Konan my one wish is to be by Aurora's side to serve as her protector in Tamahome's absence" I said to Chichiri.

"Seems to me you need someone to fill in while you're off adventuring ya know" Chichiri replied.

"I'm sorry?" I inquired looking behind me to the monk. My eyes widened slightly when Chichiri transformed into me.

"We could be twins ya know the kingdom is the safe for the time being it shouldn't be a problem substituting while you protect Aurora ya know

"Chichiri you would do this for me?" I asked flattered he would do this for me. He nodded in reply.

"All I can say is that I am much more handsome" Chichiri sweat dropped as I continued.

"My eyes are open the bridge of my nose is far more prominent and my body is more sexy"

"Slow down emperor this is as good as it gets ya know"

**Aurora's POV**

Nuriko and I had stopped at a nearby restaurant to eat. I was starved and I ordered fish which I was craving for. As the waiter brought our food Nuriko inquired.

"Aren't you worried about Tamahome?" the cross dresser inquired while I began to eat.

"Of course I am but Tama will be alright" I replied with my mouth full. I blushed as I quickly shut it and swallowed the fish. My eyes narrowed at two guys behind Nuriko, Nuriko looked to see what I was looking at and he tensed.

"Those two are up to something"

Without warning one of the men ran towards me and I quickly stood up.

"Tem!"

"You got it!" Tem said he flew himself onto the guys head and began to scratch his eyes out.

"These guys are working with the mountain bandits!" Nuriko exclaimed as the bandit Tem attacked ran away crying. The other bandit rushed toward me with an ax I closed my eyes for the impact however only the scent of blood filled the air. I opened my eyes and saw Hotohori with his sword out. The bandit whined and fell to the floor.

"Hotohori!" I squeaked thrilled to see him. I hurried over and threw my arms around his neck. Hotohori chuckled and put his sword back into its scabbard and he hugged me back.

**Later **

"So Chichiri is covering up for you huh?" I asked Hotohori. We all had left the restaurant in a hurry after the attack from those bandits.

"Yes he is I wanted to be by your side Aurora" Hotohori answered as he handed me Tama's note. I took it from him we were in a forest at the moment.

"What else does it have to say?" I inquired narrowing my eyes at Tama's god awful writing.

"It says tell him how you feel" my eyes suddenly began to tear up. Tama wanted me to tell Hotohori how I felt. I also noticed Hotohori looked sad.

"Hotohori what is it?"

The emperor turned away and replied.

"Aurora I know you love Tamahome and it"

"Stop damn it!" I yelled throwing grabbing onto Hotohori's left arm. I heard him gasp. Also at that same moment I felt something within my vampire and wolf halves. Both of them had just recognized Hotohori as their mate. I felt Hotohori wanting to turn around so I released his arm as he faced me.

"Aurora what are you saying?"

I walked up to him and rested my head against his heart.

"I don't love Tamahome Hotohori"

"You don't?"

"No it's always been you Hotohori I love you and both my wolf side and vampire side just recognized you as my mate" Hotohori then suddenly threw his arms around me and I sensed he was no longer sad.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that Aurora I love you too" he then cupped my chin and I blushed as he made me look up at him.

"I promised you if I was your mate I would dismiss the harem and I will do that once we return to Konan" more tears slid down my face as he told me this. His face came towards mine and I closed my eyes as we finally kissed. Hotohori's kiss was mindblowing. It blew Nakago's out of the water.

_HA TAKE THAT PRETTY BOY YOUR KISS SUCKED!_ I thought in my mind. The kiss lasted for another few seconds before we broke apart and I growled.

"What's with the growl my dearest?" Hotohori teased me.

"I didn't want you to stop you baka" I teased Hotohori back. Hotohori chuckled before he pressed another quick kiss against my mouth. I had a fan girl moment in my head as he did this.

"Your highness, Aurora look out!" Nuriko suddenly screamed. I looked behind me and went bug eyed as a spiked trap came hurdling towards us. Hotohori pushed me down just in time. I then fell outcold hearing laughter.

**Later **

I opened my eyes to find myself tied up.

"Those mother****kers" I cursed. I was the daughter of Phantom Thief Dark I shouldn't be tied up like this. I hoped over to Nuriko and my mate. I smirked as I used my claws to free the ropes from my wrists and feet.

"Nuriko Hotohori wake up!" I called. I heard growling nearby and saw Temeraire was also tied up. The poor dragon was fighting to free the ropes tied to him. I quickly hurried to my dragon partner and used my claws to free him.

"Aurora are you alright?" Hotohori asked as I hurried over to him and freed his bindings before I freed Nuriko.

"Yes I am love" I replied to my mate.

"Whoa you recognize his highness as your mate when did that happen?!" Nuriko protested.

"In the forest where the heck are we anyway?" I asked looking around.

"I think we're in the bandits hideout" Nuriko replied.

"Those bastards" my eyes widened at Hotohori's arm which was hurt.

"You need to be more careful next time my beloved mate" I told Hotohori as I pulled up his sleeve. I quickly grabbed disinfectant from my bag and cleaned away the blood before I used some bandage wrap to cover his wound.

"Thank you Aurora" Hotohori said to me as he kissed my forehead. The doors suddenly opened and in came a group of bandits.

"Well look whose finally awake" the guy with blonde hair said.

"You guys have to be pretty stupid"

"Oh shove it you guys don't have to gloat you're the bandits of Mount Reikaku" I snapped.

"You're a feisty one" one of the bandits said coming up to hissed fire at the bandit who tried to touch me, he ran around the room like crazy determined to get the flames out of his shirt.

"She'll make a good present for the boss" another bandit said I flashed a death look which got him to squawk in fear.

I suddenly felt a strong hand grab my wrist.

"She reminds me of Genrou" I looked behind me to see a good looking blue haired bandit. Then something hit me the mirror earlier showed me mountain so one of these bandits had to be the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven. What happened next really got me to blow up. The blonde bandit suddenly wrapped his arms around Hotohori.

"Hey baby your pretty fine" I felt my face go red with anger.

"Fine?" Hotohori inquired.

"We can settle something over drinks we can be good friends if your nice"

"Baby what the hell?!" I suddenly broke free from the blue haired bandits grasp and punched the blonde bandit so hard he crashed into a wall creating a hole that led into the next room.

"No touching" I hissed. The other bandits backed away in fear.

"Hey girl" I looked to the blue haired bandit.

"If you come with me no harm will come to your friends or your dragon" Temeraire was being held by one of the other bandits.

"Fine I'll go with you but only if they are not harmed" I then flashed a wink at my mate and Nuriko letting them know I had a plan before I followed after the blue haired bandit.

**Hotohori's POV  
**  
"No offense emperor but I think the mountain bandits think we're both women so we'll have to play along so Aurora can have some time"

"But that means I have to pretend to be a coming serving girl" I replied back to Nuriko.

**Aurora's POV**

I was quiet as I was led to meet the leader of this group of bandits. If some of the bandits were scared of my temper just what tell they learned I was a vampire and werewolf combined. I smirked at the idea of scaring the boss as we came upon his chambers.

**OMG!  
I love how Hotohori gets freaked out when that blonde bandit thinks he's a chick XD.  
****Aurora as you noticed doesn't like anyone touched her mate XD. Hope you liked and don't forget to review!**


	14. A New Friend

**^^  
Happy Friday readers!  
Anyway last time Aurora and the gang are captured by the mountain bandits. We also learned Aurora's mate was Hotohori. Also Tasuki is introduced in this chapter. I always liked the hot headed bandit which is why he will become very close to Aurora as the story progresses. Now on with the show!**

**Aurora's POV**

I did an anime fall when I was face to face with the leader of the mountain bandits. To my horror he was fat and when he saw me his eyes refused to stop examining my body in a sexual manner. He had a bunch of armor and a Viking helmet on the top of his fat head.

"Nice work Kouji" the flat slob praised the blue haired bandit who escorted me here.

"We'll let you have some fun with her" Kouji said I noticed regret in his eyes. He didn't want me to leave me there with that fatso but he had orders. He gave a nod as though to say be careful before he made a nodding gesture for the other bandits and they left me with this creep. I decided I would need to find out which one of these guys was the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven.

"Alright buddy I know one of your men has a chinese symbol that glows red on their body so who is it?" I demanded.

"If you play nice girly I'll tell you" as fatty said this I smirked. I wouldn't mind playing only I wasn't going to let him touch me. I allowed my fangs to elongate and I felt my eyes glow red. Immediately the leader backed away in fear.

"What are you?" he demanded now scared.

"Your worse nightmare if you don't answer my question" I replied while my claws came out.

**Hotohori's POV**

I was really getting tired of waiting on these bandits. Most of them were already drunk and worse that blonde bandit who called me baby wouldn't leave me alone. While the blonde bandit was rubbing his head against my chest I overheard the other bandits talking their leader with Aurora. At the mention of Aurora possibly being raped I had enough as I slammed my hand down on the table I called for Nuriko. Nuriko turned the table over and with his given strength pushed all of the bandits that had been at the table and made it so they were trapped against a wall. I grabbed my sword when one of the bandits inquired.

"Hey are you two men?"

"Oh you finally figured it out morons Nuriko could you do something about this" I was referring to the blonde bandit who now had his arms wrapped around my legs. Even after learning I wasn't a woman he still was drooling over me. Nuriko quickly came over to me and crackled his knuckels before he grabbed the bandit's collar.

"Permission to do as I please sire?" Nuriko asked as he drug away the bandit.

"Go right ahead" I answered.

**Aurora's POV**

I had Fatty cornered and so far he was too scared to cooperate. I dug my claws hard into his left wrist causing it to bleed.

"Who wields the mark or else I'll give you're more injuries" I demanded.

"I give! I give! Tasuki is the one who wields the mark just don't hurt me anymore!" I smirked at his confession just as the wall behind me suddenly broke apart. One of the pieces of the wall ended up hitting Fatty in the head causing him to fall backwards. I rushed over to Hotohori and put my body against his chest.

"Aurora this man didn't hurt you did he?" Hotohori asked while giving the leader a death look. Hotohori then gave me a brief peck on the mouth before I replied to him.

"No I ended up only giving him a wounded wrist" I replied as Nuriko tossed me Flame of Suzaku. I caught my weapon and strapped it onto my back just as my mate made me get behind him. Hotohori took his sword out and pointed Fatty's throat.

"This girl is the Priestess of Suzaku any abuse of her and lewd conduct in her presence is punishable by death"

"Hotohori killing him isn't worth it he spilled the beans on who the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven is"

Immediately both my mate and Nuriko looked to me.

"Who is it dearest?" Hotohori inquired.

"His name is Tasuki" I answered.

"Nice work Aurora!" Temeraire complimented as he hopped on top of Nuriko's head. Nuriko gave Temeraire an annoying look which the dragon returned. Suddenly the room was full of wind and I felt myself suddenly being picked up. When the wind cleared I immediately got a good look who had me. A man with orange hair that reminded me of fire and matching eyes had me over his shoulder.

"Genro" Kouji said. Earlier I remembered Kouji said that my firecracker personality reminded him of Genro who was the man that now held me.

"Oh it's you, so you're finally back!" Fatty snapped just as Hotohori growled.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"Long time no see Eiken so I go away for awhile and you take over the whole operation eh? You even got yourself bride quite a trick for a piglet like you" Genro taunted Fatty whose name was actually Eiken.

"Oh f**k no I ain't his bride!" I protested disgusted at the thought.

"In that case I'll take her" Genro said which got Hotohori to rush towards him.

"No you won't!"

Genro then took something out of his pocket and uttered some kind of spell. Black wolves with glowing yellow eyes attacked Hotohori, and Nuriko. Genro used that chance to make his escape.

"Hotohori, Nuriko!" I called to my mate and Nuriko.

"Hey Eiken if you ever want this girl back you'll have to face me for the bosses seat!" Genro taunted and laughed while disappearing with me into the darkness.

**Hotohori's POV**

"Temeraire follow after him!" I called to the black dragon who leapt off Nuriko's head and took off through the hole in the wall and into the night. I then sliced through the wolf that I had been fighting supposedly killing it, only it turned into paper. I noticed the current leader called Eiken suddenly get something out and I had to run like hell as he threw flames towards me. I luckily got outside before I got scorched, I'm pretty sure Nuriko made it outside as well.

"Whoa sire you made it out of there fast" Nuriko said as he left over the wall onto the ground.

"I had to avoid getting scorched!" I protested after the cross dresser as I too let go of the wall that I held onto.

**Aurora's POV**

Genro took me to a secret spot and he gently tossed to the floor.

"Ow damn" I growled massaging my back.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no one's going to save you" Genro began to say to me. He took off his jacket and came up to me. I had to admit he was pretty cute. He suddenly held my face as though he wanted to kiss me.

"I have nothing against you personally but I gotta use you as a bargaining chip do whatever I say and I won't hurt you"

Genro then released my face and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way did you cause Eiken to bleed like that on his wrist? "Genro suddenly asked.

"Yep" I replied smirking. This guy reminded me of Tama. Genro smirked and walked over to me. He suddenly took my left hand which still had my claws on them.

"I knew it you're a werewolf it's not every day I see your kind"

"Is that a compliment?" I demanded as I took my hand out of his grasp blushing.

"It is but I also sense you have something else within you Aurora was it?"

I nodded and replied to his question.

"I have angel and vampire blood, I'm also the Priestess of Suzaku"

"I heard of you if I recall correctly you're quite a fighter" now I was blushing hard.

"I normally don't like girls but you're a different story Aurora" Genro said while he patted my head like Tama would do. The doors to the hideout suddenly burst open and Kouji ran in with Temeraire on his head.

"Get this dragon off of me!" the blue haired bandit begged.

"Tem let him go" I called to my dragon partner who gave a happy squawk and he flew off from Kouji's head and into my arms.

"Is that a dragon?" Genro asked eying Temeraire in awe.

"Of course I am do I look like one of those damned flying rodents!" Tem snapped at the orange haired bandit.

"Enough Tem, Genro isn't going to hurt me" I reassured my dragon partner who gave Genro one last mean look before he climbed from my arms to my left shoulder.

A Few Minutes Later.  
**  
**Once the testosterone levels calmed down Genro and Kouji explained to me that Genro was supposed to be the boss. According to Kouji their old leader passed away a month ago and he had cared for Genro deeply. I suddenly stood up which got both Genro and Kouji to look at me.

"Why don't we get your rightful place as leader back from that Eiken?" I suggested holding my hand out to Genro.

"Aurora! I can't ask that of you!" Genro protested as he stood up.

"I want to help you I knew you weren't a bad guy in the first place you can repay me later by telling me which one of your men is Tasuki, I'll help you kick Eiken's ass so what do you say Genro?" Genro looked me for a second before he nodded and took my hand into his in a shake.

"You got yourself a deal Aurora"

**Later **

Genro, Kouji, Tem, and I carefully snuck back to the hideout where we hid in the bushes.

"Those ingrates only listen to Eiken because of that fan" Kouji suddenly said.

"What fan?" I inquired looking to Genro.

"The old boss had a keepsake an iron fan that shoots fire with a spell" Genro explained.

"That's pretty cool Flame of Suzaku can do that too that's the sword on my back" I explained to the two bffs while making a pointing gesture to the weapon on my back.

"We'll get it back" I reassured Genro just as he took out those familiar pieces of paper.

"Hey what are those things anyway that you used?" Genro turned to me and answered.

"It's an illusion spell their talismans I got from a sorcerer while I was traveling whatever you write on them can be conjured to life"

"That's pretty cool" I said giving back the talismans to Genro. The three of us then began to sneak towards the hideout well until we were stopped. Hotohori's sword suddenly was held against Genrou's neck.

"We have found you villain if any harm has come to Aurora you will die by my sword"

"Hotohori!" I called to my mate. I immediately hurried over to my beloved and kissed him hard on the mouth. Hotohori happily returned the kiss by gently putting his tongue into my mouth for a french kiss. My skin tingled as his tongue briefly met with mine until Nuriko protested.

"Can't you two make out later!" I ignored Nuriko by shooting him the bird. Both Genro and Kouji snorted in amusement.

**In the Hideout**

"I think I understand Aurora are you sure you want to help them?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes I do Genro will tell us where Tasuki once we finish this she bang" Hotohori smiled.

"You always do what is right which is what I love about you" my mate said before he suddenly paled. I looked down and saw that same blonde bandit who had flirted with my boyfriend was holding onto Hotohori like no tomorrow.

"I found you!"

"Ahhh Aurora!" Hotohori yelled.

"GET THE F**K OFF MY MAN!" I yelled as I suddenly grabbed the blonde bandit and socked him hard in the jaw. He went flying and I heard him crash into a wall.

"No one touches what is mine" I growled while I flashed Hotohori a smirk.

"You got a sweet girl man" Genro said just as the other bandits found us.

"Ready Aurora?" Genro then asked looking to me. I grabbed Flame of Suzaku out from its scabbard and replied.

"With pleasure" Genro then handed me some of the talismans and the two of us threw them into the air at the same time. Many wolves appeared only they suddenly became scorched. Eiken smirked as he held the fan before he threw another round of flames towards my friends and mate. I ran forward before the flames suddenly could scorch anyone, my sword absorbed the fire which got Eiken to go bug eyed. As the flames disappeared I ran towards him and punched his face hard enough that he released the fan. I caught it with a single hand and tossed it to Genro.

"It's all yours pack mate!" I said as Genro caught it. As Genro caught it the rest of the bandits all suddenly bowed down while Eiken started to cry like a sissy. Genro gave Kouji the fan before he picked me up spun me around in the air happily. Everyone laughed before Genro put me back down onto the floor.

"Thank you Aurora you really are something" Genro said to me while he patted my head again.

"So are you pack mate" I replied back to him.

**XD  
****Aurora is very clear that she doesn't want anyone man or woman touching her mate. Hope you guys liked the way she reacts when that blonde bandit won't leave Hotohori alone. Till next time!**


	15. The City of Resurrection

**Holy hell!  
I'm sorry guys for the late update the wifi at my house decided to not cooperate with me. In this chapter we all learn who the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven is and something special happens between Aurora and Hotohori.**

**Aurora's POV**

I stood along with Hotohori and Nuriko in front of the coffin that now held the former deceased leader of the mountain bandits. After the mountain bandits apologized to us heck even Eiken did Genro sadly informed me that Tasuki had passed away and it turned out it was the old leader. I turned to Hotohori and Nuriko.

"We can't summon Suzaku without Tasuki what are we going to do?" I inquired.

"Excuse me lady priestess?" I turned my head at the bandit who called to me.

"Rumor has it that in the town of Choko north of here there is supposedly someone who can resurrect the dead" this got me eyes to widen. Reviving the dead was impossible however if this rumor was true perhaps the deceased Tasuki could be revived. I turned to Nuriko and Hotohori.

"We need to leave here and go to Choko you two" both my mate and Nuriko nodded before I turned to Genro.

"By any chance do you guys have our horses?"

"Possibly hey go and see if we got their horses alright!" Genro said ordering some of his bandit friends behind him who nodded and hurried off. Sure enough Lyre along with Hotohori's and Nuriko's horses had been captured. After a quick groom I finished saddling Lyre and climbed into the saddle. Flame of Suzaku was strapped to my back along with a travel bag that I brought. Temeraire sat perched on top of Hotohori's head. I turned Lyre to Genro and said to him.

"I'm glad you got your rightful place back pack mate" I held my hand out to the hot headed bandit who returned the favor by placing his hand into mine and shaking it.

"It's thanks to you Aurora take care of her will ya?" he asked looking to Hotohori who nodded. Genro then let go of my hand and I then kicked into Lyre's sides. She reared before she took off into a gallop, Nuriko and Hotohori soon followed. As we left behind Mt. Reikaku I felt Genro looking as we left until we were out of sight. We rode throughout the day taking a few breaks Temeraire would sometime get bored so he either would fly ahead or rest on one of our heads. By the time the sun was setting we made it to Choko. As the horses were given to some stable men Nuriko handed over to me the mirror. Looking back was the Chinese symbol for healing.

"Looks like we're in luck another member of the Suzaku Seven is here" I said to the others just as a wagon whirled past us with a sick looking man. To think about it I did smell a large amount of sickness in this village. I suddenly felt someone bump into me it was a woman with dirty blonde hair. As she fell I caught her.

"Hey you alright?" I asked to her concerned.

"Yes I'm fine I didn't mean to bump into you" the woman apologized as I helped stand up. The woman seemed to be in her late twenties and she was pretty.

"You must be visitors"

"We are I'm Aurora Priestess of Suzaku and these are two of my warriors Hotohori and Nuriko" I said nodding to the two men behind me.

"It's honor to meet you lady priestess I have heard much about you my name is Shoka" Shoka then suddenly lost her footing again and I caught her.

"I think we need to get you back home" I suggested while putting one of Shoka's arms around my shoulder.

"I would like that thank you" Shoka thanked before she began to give directions to where her home was.

**Shoka's Home**

When we got Shoka back to her house a couple was there apparently waiting for her. Shoka reassured me she could walk so I released her arm from around my shoulder.

"This must be the patient" Shoka said while coming to the woman on the bed. My eyes widened she was dead.

"Her fever returned with a full vengeance and killed her" the father of the young woman said.

"No need to worry" Shoka replied as she bent down next to the dead woman and did some kind of kiss thing onto her cheek. My eyes went wide as the woman woke back up. So Shoka was the person who could resurrect the dead.

"Lately there a disease that has been going through this village that creates a blistering fever and doctors have not been able to find a cure" the father explained as Shoka helped the woman up from the bed. This was unbelievable bring the dead back to life was something that was worth seeing. After Shoka received her payment the couple along with their daughter left.

"Shoka we have someone we could use your gift for would you like to come with us?" Shoka gave me a sad look and shook her head.

"I'm afraid if I leave my power will fade away"

I turned to Hotohori and Nuriko.

"Perhaps if we go and ask Genro to borrow the coffin we can bring Tasuki here"

Hotohori looked hesitant but nodded along with Nuriko. We grabbed our horses back from the stable hands and left Choko to start our journey back to Mt. Reikaku. By the time we got out of the city limits it was night.

"Crap I think we're lost" I growled. I suddenly felt light headed which got Hotohori to hurry over to me with his horse. He felt my forehead.

"Aurora you have a fever though it isn't that bad"

"It's probably from all of this traveling remember I'm not human so getting sick is rare for me and I'm immune to most human illnesses" I replied back to my mate before Nuriko's horse suddenly reared. Nuriko grunted as he fell onto the ground, the earth beneath Nuriko's horse suddenly became a whirlpool and my eyes went bug eyed when a hand came out of the earth and grabbed the horse's leg. Lyre suddenly reared I looked down more hands had come out of the dirt and they grasped themselves onto my mare.

I jumped off of Lyre and took out Flame of Suzaku from its scabbard. I sent fire to whatever was holding Lyre and slapped her hide so she could run for it. Lyre reared again before she galloped off after Hotohori's horse who had also thrown my mate off of its back.

"Hotohori are you okay love?" I asked hurrying over to my mate.

"Yes I'm fine Aurora" as Hotohori said this I screamed. Decomposed skeletons came out of the earth pretty much zombies. Flame of Suzaku burst into flames and I sent a wave of fire at the zombies in front of us. It seemed to work at first however only more zombies popped out of the ground like daises. Two of the zombies grabbed Hotohori and Nuriko. One also grabbed my foot and knocked away Flame of Suzaku.

"Tem use your fire now!" I called to the dragon however Temeraire was struggling to get free from the zombie that had him.

"Reika Shinen!" called a familiar voice and a wave of fire similar to mine scorched the zombies that held us all. When we were free I looked to see Genro standing over a ledge above us.

"Genro!" I exclaimed happy to see him.

"Aurora get down on the ground and I'll get rid of the rest" Genro shouted to me. I quickly ran to Temeraire and grabbed him into my arms just as I got to the ground along with Hotohori and Nuriko. Genro used the same exact move like before which finished off the rest of the zombies. The whole field glowed from the flames before they faded away turning the zombies into ash.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't going to come but I figured you might need some extra fire power"

"What about your gang?" Hotohori inquired as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We talked about it and made Kouji the new leader I knew the old boss would have approved of it" Genro answered before he put his fan on his back and he walked over to us.

"But why are you here pack mate?" I inquired at Genro who smirked as he bent down to my level.

"Nutcase haven't you figured it out yet?" Genro then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a mark of Suzaku.

"Genro is just my nickname I am Tasuki sorry for tricking you like that"

"What! Why didn't you tell us all of this sooner you flaming bum!" Nuriko scolded.

"Enough Nuriko we have the fifth member of the Suzaku Seven now and soon we'll find the sixth" I then scooted away from Hotohori's grasp and threw my arms around Tasuki. Tasuki chuckled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I really didn't like it when you left Aurora" Tasuki confessed which I was glad to hear. Now it seemed I gained another brother figure. I suddenly growled and felt my body become weak.

"Aurora!" Hotohori yelled. Tasuki suddenly scooped me into his arms and stood up. Once Hotohori got to his feet Tasuki gave me to him.

"I think we need to get her checked out she looks bad" Tasuki suggested.

"Nuriko find the horses" Hotohori ordered Nuriko who nodded.

Later

It turned out I did have a fever but luckily it wasn't the illness spreading through the village. In the morning we all set out looking for a doctor to hopefully get this fever down.

"Isn't that stuff gross?" Tasuki asked as he watched me finish off the last canteen of human blood.

"Not really but then again your human so it wouldn't taste appetizing to you" I joked at Tasuki who laughed back. We visited one doctor who informed us of another doctor that lived outside the city limits. I felt my strength starting to fade and I knew my fever was rising back with a vengeance.  
"Aurora" Hotohori said as he I fell against his body.

"She needs rest once you find Myo Juan she can return to my home" Shoka said before she left us. A merchant carrying fish suddenly rushed past us and dropped one. Temeraire squawked happily and flew towards the fish only another guy grabbed it just as Tem's claws touched it. The man looked to be around the same age as Shoka. He was dirty and he had a beard and shoulder length dark hair. Immediately both dragon and human began to fight creating a dust cloud.

"That's some dragon you got there" Tasuki said as the four of us watched Tem continue going at it. The dragon snarled as the stranger ran off with the trout. Temeraire then took off after him.

"Tem come back!" I shouted running after the pissed off dragon. I followed Temeraire up a hill and and saw the dragon glaring through a window his tail thrashing.

"Those are a lot of medicine vases he has" Hotohori said as he along with Nuriko and Tasuki rejoined us.

"That has to be Myo Juan then" Tasuki said.

"Guys remember I only have a slight fever" I then lost my footing and fell to the ground. Hotohori scooped me into his arms and we all hurried back towards Shoka's house.

Shoka's House

It turned out my fever was worsening by the minute. The fever was so god awful I hurt like hell all over.

"Isn't there something that can be done?" Tasuki demanded at Shoka who shook her head.

"Aurora as she told me isn't human only human blood will lower her fever"

"I think I have an idea but" Hotohori turned to Nuriko and Tasuki.

"What is it sire?" Nuriko inquired.

"Hotohori are you suggesting I mark you?" I asked Hotohori looking to him. My mate came up to me and bent down so he could be at my level.

"If it makes you recover faster than yes" tears came to my eyes as he said this.

"Let's give them some privacy" Nuriko said. Shoka and Tasuki both nodded before the three of them along with Tem left the room. I was glad I changed out of my clothes and into my purple tank top and black pajama shorts. As I sat up Hotohori hugged me which caught me off guard.

"Aurora I love you more than life itself and I want nothing more to be by your side as your mate so please take as much blood from me after the marking is over with" Hotohori said before he removed his embrace from me. He then suddenly began to remove his clothes and I flushed red and quickly turned around.

"Aurora are you being shy around me love?" Hotohori asked.

"Sorry it's just hot damn!" I said as finally got a good view of his well built torso. This was the first time I have ever seen Hotohori completely shirtless in front of me. Hotohori chuckled he still had on his pants as he walked over to the bed next to me. I shyly scooted over to him and let him hold me. I searched for a good place to bite him and found the spot between his neck and shoulder blade. My fangs elongated and I gently pierced them into his flesh. Hotohori buried his head against my hair as I continued the marking process.

My fangs stayed within his skin for a few more seconds so I could let his blood travel down my throat. Immediately I felt my fever going away. Finally I removed my fangs away from his shoulder blade. I watched in amazement as the spot where I had bit Hotohori took the form of a phoenix, and not just any phoenix it was Suzaku.

"This tattoo now shows you are mine and mine alone" I explained to Hotohori placing my hand against his mark.

"Now what happens next?" Hotohori asked. I took my wrist up to my fangs and bit into my flesh. I wiped the blood away from my mouth as I extended my wrist up to Hotohori. Hotohori nodded as though he understood and he placed my wrist up to his lips. As he drank my blood I felt the telepathic bond spark to life between us.

_What is this I'm feeling? _Hotohori asked.

_It's our mating bond coming to life love the moment my blood touched your lips it opened now we can communicate within each other's thoughts _I answered Hotohori.

_I could get used to this _Hotohori said as he finally finished with my wrist. My mate stroked my hair as he pushed me beneath him.

"How are you feeling Aurora?" he asked me.

"My strength is returning my beloved" I reassured Hotohori. Hotohori smiled before he suddenly kissed my lips with his. The taste of my blood still lingered in his mouth as our tongues met for a brief dance.

_Ah crap_

What is it dearest?

Hotohori asked gently.

_I keep forgetting my father is reading what's going with us_

He has nothing to worry about then I will not do anything that you don't approve you have my word on that

Hotohori reassured me as our kiss stopped.

"You'll like him if you have the chance to meet him"

"I look forward to it he raised a beautiful young woman" I blushed as Hotohori complimented on this.

"Aurora look" Hotohori suddenly held up a mirror. I looked into it and my eyes widened. From the angle of how Hotohori held the mirror on my back I also had a tattoo. It was also one of Suzaku only it was a little bigger than Hotohori's and it was right below my neck. Suzaku was rising in flight with flames appearing under his wings.

**XD  
****Imagine Mitsukake and a small black dragon going at it.**


	16. Battle of Sorrow

**Another chapter for ya'lls pleasure for the lack of updating.  
Enjoy!**

**Aurora's POV**

I was glad Hotohori and I were finally bonded as mates. As Hotohori stood up to put his other clothes back on I suddenly growled.

"Love what is it?" Hotohori inquired as he looked to me.

"I don't know" I replied to my mate as I felt my forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief my fever was indeed lowering but I still felt like crap.

"Maybe I should go to this Myo Juan and bring him here so he can get rid of that fever" Hotohori suggested after he finished putting his clothes back on.

"Alright but be careful Temeraire can stay with me" as soon as I said that the doors opened and the black dragon came in. As the dragon landed on the bed next to me he turned to Hotohori and reassured him.

"I will guard her now go find that fish stealer" Tem said with an annoyed growl. Hotohori nodded and stroked Temeraire's head before he pressed his lips against my forehead. He then joined Nuriko and Tasuki outside.

**Hotohori's POV**

The ride to Myo Juan's house only took a few minutes. Nuriko, Tasuki, and myself stood in front of the doctor.

"Your companions to that dragon" Myo Juan said looking to us.

"Please return to the city with us Aurora's fever must be taking care of I beg of you" I got to my knees and bowed my head in front of him.

"I'm begging you too if Aurora's fever gets any worse she could possibly get the disease that's plaguing this city" Tasuki added.

"Hmm very well where is this Aurora?" Myo Juan said.

"She's at Ms. Shoka's house" Nuriko replied. I suddenly sensed Myo Juan suddenly tense I looked and realized his eyes were widened in shock.

"Shoka? That's impossible she died from the disease a year ago"

I suddenly stood up.

"We need to get back to Aurora right now" I said to Tasuki and Nuriko who both stood up and nodded.

**Aurora's POV**

"Damn fever" I growled as I rested my eyes. I felt Temeraire keeping a look out next to me before I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but it was Temeraire's snarl that woke me up. I opened my eyes and squawked as I avoided being stabbed by Shoka.

"Shoka what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded at the dead reviver. However before she could answer Shoka winced as though she were in pain and backed away from me. I got out of bed and tried to approach her but she yelled.

"Don't get near me Aurora I beg you I don't want to hurt you or your dragon"

Temeraire suddenly flew and landed in front of me with his wings spread out as were the fans on the sides of his face. He snarled as Shoka's hair came undone and her skin turned into.

"Holy crap!" I uttered as Shoka's flesh resembled that of the dead citizens outside of town.

"Auroa get out of here!" Temeraire said as hissed flames at Shoka who jumped to avoid getting fried. Shoka used one of her spider like hands to swipe Tem away from me. I turned and was about to run when I felt Shoka's hands touch me. Hotohori suddenly burst through the door with his sword out.

"Aurora that woman isn't Shoka she died a year ago" my mate yelled as I tried to free myself from this creature's grasp. I know it may have been impossible but I still felt Shoka's presence.

"It's too late now the hybrid is mine her blood will taste wonderful"

"I'll kill you if I must you bloodhound!" Hotohori snapped before he was about to attack. Suddenly both Nuriko and Tasuki appeared at the door with a man I didn't recognize. . He wore two bandanas around his forehead one yellow and the other purple along with yellow clothing. His hair was short and his face looked like it had been recently shaved.

"Tasuki, Nuriko you made it back here but who did you bring with you" Hotohori inquired.

"He just appeared out of nowhere while we tried to take down some of those dead citizens" Nuriko explained pointing to the man. My eyes went bug eyed when I recognized the guy.

"Guys it's Myo Juan"

Both Nuriko and Tasuki spazzed out when I revealed this.

"You mean that old guy was the doc!" Tasuki shouted.

"No freaking way!" Nuriko added.

"Shoka are you the one who's been spreading the disease around the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and souls" Myo Juan said.

Shoka growled dangerously apparently angered by this man. Nuriko suddenly pulled at Tasuki's shirt collar which caused the hot head to turn around. The window that was open had many zombies looking back at us. Tasuki yelled panicking before he and Nuriko hurried over to the window and shut it.

"Who are they and why do they keep following us?!" Nuriko shouted.

"They're creepy" Tasuki added.

"I believe their all towns' people that Shoka brought back to life they may seem alive but they are no more than zombies that Shoka controls" Myo Juan answered Nuriko's question.

"Zombies! Aurora and I should have toasted them with Flame of Suzaku and my fan" Tasuki barked.

"It's true isn't it? Why Shoka?" Myo Juan asked at Shoka.

"What right do you have to talk to me like that one year ago while I was suffering of my illness and on the brink of my death I waited for you but you never came, I believed in my heart you would come but the pain was ghastly I held on to see you again but you never came" Shoka answered him.

_Hotohori they were in love! _I said to my mate through the mating bond.

_It would appear your right_ Hotohori replied back.

"Well do you think you have the right to question me now?" Shoka hissed while she grabbed my throat.

"First I'll kill this girl then I will kill all of you" Shoka said.

"Stop it Shoka I know you're in there!" I suddenly yelled out. Shoka's eyes widened slightly. She released her hand from my throat and I looked directly into her eyes.

"I know you that you died in a horrible way and you wanted to see the man you loved I know within my heart when he learned you were sick and on the verge of death he must have hurried so he could save you and when he returned it was too late wasn't it?" I asked without looking to Myo Juan who replied.

"Yes"

"I know that your death was painful but it isn't Myo Juan's fault that you died before he could see you one last time and when you died Shoka his heart broke as did yours" Shoka's human self completely returned as she lost her footing I caught her.

"It was true Juan I was waiting for you I couldn't last please help me one last time" Shoka begged as a huge red centipede demon came out of Shoka's body. It had one yellow eye in the center with a black slit. I screamed as the demon grabbed me within its grasp and I was held upside down by my waist.

"Juan use your power to kill this creature off if you don't Aurora will die!" Shoka begged.

Myo Juan didn't do anything. Hotohori along with Nuriko and Tasuki tried to come and kill the demon but they too got grabbed.

"You must hurry if you kill me everyone in this village will be saved, please I can't bear this pain anymore!" Shoka cried tears coming out of her eyes.

"Just trust her Myo Juan!" I shouted to the doctor who looked up at me before he returned his gaze back to Shoka. His left hand was held in a fist and he suddenly undone the bandage that was on his left hand.

"Aurora thank you even though you didn't get the disease your fever will be cured and hold onto those you love and enjoy life" I felt a few tears slide down my face just as Myo Juan's hand glowed with yellow orbs in front of it.

"Great healing power demon be gone!" the demon suddenly roared as though it were pain. I suddenly felt its grip on me loosen and as I fell Hotohori rushed and caught me in his arms.

"Hotohori" I said throwing my arms around my mate's neck and burying my head under his chin.

"You're okay my love" Hotohori reassured me. I heard Shoka bid farewell to Myo Juan before the demon's presence was gone. My eyed widened as the house disappeared.

"Looks like the house was just an illusion" I said with a snicker before I growled again.

"Aurora" Hotohori said alarmed. Myo Juan then came up to me and my mate and bent down in front of us.

"She'll be fine she just spent too much with the demon" the doctor reassured Hotohori just as his hand started to glow again. As I felt my fever fading away my eyes went wide at the red mark on Myo Juan's hand.

"Holy crap it's a mark of Suzaku!" I exclaimed grabbing Myo Juan's hand.

"Looks like she's feeling better" Tasuki joked. I flashed the hot head a smirk.

"Who are you?" Hotohori asked looking to Myo Juan.

" I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake" Myo no Mitsu replied. His name was so long I just decided I would call him Mitsu as a nickname.

"So that healing power that saved the towns people and cured Aurora's fever is from Suzaku?" Tasuki questioned.

Mitsu nodded before he walked over to Shoka's lifeless form and held her close to him.

"That's why I became a doctor I wanted to help people with my special healing power then Shoka developed a high fever I had been called away to treat someone in another village and when I returned she was already gone" Mitsu explained. "The one person I wanted to save most of all I couldn't save how dare I call myself a great physician when this power of mine became so useless in the end"

I noticed Mitsukake was crying. Heck I didn't blame him if something like that happened to Hotohori I would lose my mind.

"So that's why you gave up medicine and turned everyone away but you saved her this time"

"I saved her?" Mitsu asked looking to me.

"Yes you did she's at peace and in no longer in any pain" I replied as Mitsukake picked up Shoka's lifeless form. Even in death she looked beautiful. I turned around and did a sweat drop as Tasuki and Nuriko were crying their eyes out. I walked over to my mate and stroked his face.

_You alright love?  
_  
_Yes I'm fine just worn out_ Hotohori answered in my mind. The sun soon began to rise and I vowed to Shoka I would never give up. Both Tama and Yui would be returned to me safely and I would find the last of the Suzaku Seven thanks to Shoka we found the sixth warrior.

**Later**

Mitsukake after burying Shoka agreed to come with us along with his cat who he called Tama which was cute. Temeraire didn't get too hurt from Shoka and when he and Mitsu saw each other I found it amusing that both human and dragon remembered their little spat over the trout. After we all traveled we stopped in a nearby village for the night. While the others were asleep I suddenly woke. The reason was because I needed blood. I had been sleeping beside Hotohori since I learned he was my mate.

I pressed a kiss against his forehead before I grabbed some shoes and left the other to sleep. Temeraire flew beside me as I began to run like the wind to a nearby forest. I was in the same sleeping outfit the night Tamahome left. All of my clothes were made so I wouldn't rip them to shreds when I phased into my wolf form. Tem landed in a tree above me and made a pointing gesture with a claw. I looked in the direction where he was pointing and saw a stag. I turned to my wolf form and stalked the deer for a minute before I leapt into the air and sank my fangs into its throat. Temeraire also helped by landing on top of the deer's back and also bit into its throat. Finally the deer fell to the earth lifeless as both Temeraire and I ripped into our prey's sides. Since I was already in my wolf form I might as well used that chance to satisfy my hunger. After I was satisfied with my fill of meat I returned to my human form and returned my fangs into the deer's throat to satisfy my vampire thirst.

The taste of animal blood was different because I hadn't been drinking it much. However it tasted good just the same. When my thirst was quenched I removed my blood stained lips from the deer and burped.

"Excuse you" Tem said to me. I only shot him the bird which earned a laugh to escape his throat. I went to a nearby river to wash off my mouth free of blood before began to walk back to the village. Tem had a quick drink of water before he flew onto the top of my head. The night was so beautiful due to the moon almost being full which is why I had to sit under a cherry blossom tree to admire it.

_Aurora where are you?_ Hotohori's alarmed voice demanded in my head.

_Relax mate of mine I had to hunt I'm moon gazing I'm underneath the cherry blossom tree_ I reassured my mate.

_Stay there then_ Hotohori ordered which got me to snort.

Even outside of the palace he still gave orders even to his own mate. A few minutes later Hotohori came walking towards with a white shirt on along with red pants. Temeraire took flight so he could give me some alone time with my mate.

"I was worried you had been kidnapped" Hotohori admitted embarrassed as he sat next to me. Our backs were against the trunk of the tree.

"You would know if something like that were to happen love" I said to my mate as I curled my body against his. Hotohori suddenly pulled me into his lap which got me to yelp in surprise. Immediately he pushed me down beneath him like the time he did before back in the palace when he had proposed to me. Hotohori's lips went to the right side of my neck and he gently began to kiss my bare flesh there. My body shivered as he did this I remembered the many stories of how Dad would do this to Mom when they were my age. I let out a pleasurable growl escape my throat as Hotohori now used his skillful tongue to explore the rest of the right side of my neck.

_Bloody hell_ I growled in my mind as I suddenly used my right hand to pull Hotohori's shirt collar towards me. I needed no I had to kiss him. My lips met with his full of desire. Hotohori happily complied in to my demands. My tongue demanded entrance into his mouth however my mate was one step ahead of me. Because his tongue began its dance with mine.

_Love we need to stop if we continue any further it wouldn't be good and plus Taiitsukun explained to me that I had to be a virgin in order to summon Suzaku_ I told Hotohori through the bond.

_I agree and we should probably return to the inn Nuriko and Tasuki might have woken up and be as you call it freaked out if they discovered we weren't there_ Hotohori agreed.

Once our kiss broke we both stood up. I squealed as my other half scooped me into his arms bridal style.

_Hotohori what on earth are you doing?!_ I protested at my mate.

_Can I not carry you?_ Hotohori teased back playfully. I sighed and replied.

_Whatever you want mate of mine just don't overdo it_ this got Hotohori to chuckle before he started to walk us back to the inn.

**Six down and one member to go.  
Don't forget to review folks!**


	17. Last member&Return to Konan

**Hi guys!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Last time Aurora and the others found Mitsukake the sixth member of the Suzaku on with the show!**

**Aurora's POV**

Five days passed since we found Mitsukake and we weren't having any luck finding the last Suzaku member. At the moment we were all sound asleep, well except for me because the sound of a flute woke me up.  
_  
Who the hell is playing a flute this early in the morning?_ I growled sitting up not happy at being woken up so early. Whoever was playing the instrument was very talented. My mother was also talented when it came to the violin and the flute. The flute playing stopped as I thought about my mother I knew she was missing me. I returned to lying down and soon fell back asleep. Later after we all had breakfast we returned to our search for the last warrior of the Suzaku Seven. We were all lucky to get three more horses so Nuriko, Tasuki, and Mitsu didn't have to walk.

"Hey I see a village in the distance" Tasuki announced which got my eyes to widen. It was Tama's village it seemed like I haven't been here in a long time. I got off of Lyre and gave her to Hotohori to take control of.

"This is where Tamahome lives along with his brothers and sisters his father is also" a light bulb suddenly went off in my head and I turned to Mistu.

"Hey Mits can you come with me there's someone in this village that could use your gift"

"Of course" Mitsukake replied before he too got off of his horse. I then gently grabbed his wrist so we could hurry. As we entered the village I recognized Tama's brother Chuei and he looked upset about something.

"Lady Aurora!" Chuei greeted me.

"What is it?" I immediately inquired knowing something was wrong.

"Papa has gotten worse and I can't find the doctor at his house" Chui replied sadly.

"Where is your home son?" Mitsu questioned. Chuei stood back up and hurriedly led us to his house.

"Lady Aurora!" the rest of Tamahome's siblings exclaimed happy to see me. Like with Tama they all hurriedly came to greet me. In fact they ended up glomping me so hard I fell to the ground laughing.

Mitsu immediately went to Tama's father and did a quick examination.

"He's pretty weak but I can help him" the healer reassured me along with Tama's siblings. I smiled gratefully at Mitsukake before he held out his palm and began to use his healing power once more. As Tama's father glowed yellow from the healing I felt the illness fading away. Once the yellow glowing stopped Tamahome's father woke up.

"What's this"

"Hey" I greeted Tamahome's father who sat up as he recognized me.

"Aurora it's good to see you again" he then turned to Mitsu.

"You healed me just now didn't you?"

Mitsukake nodded before he groaned.

"Hey you alright pack mate?" I asked hurrying over to the healer.

"I'm fine Aurora I can only use my power once a day with rest my strength will return"

Chuei then approached Mitsukake with money but of course he refused and suggested buying the family a fish. As Chuei hurried out of the house to get the fish did the others come.

"Lady Aurora where is big brother?" Gyokuran asked.

"He's away for right now" was all I could reply to her. I didn't want these kids knowing Tama was in Kutou.

"Is this Tamahome's dwelling? I never knew families lived like this in utter poverty" Hotohori said. What happened next got me to laugh. Yurien had asked my mate if he was Tama's wife after Hotohori explained he was a man Yurien said he was beautiful. He hugged Yurien which was cute. When Chuei came back with the fish his hair was down and he looked exactly like Tama. I suddenly heard Yurien squeal happily and I noticed she and her sister were playing with Temeraire. Temeraire seemed to be enjoying the attention he was receiving from the girls. Nuriko and Chuei did a good job making dinner because after eating the fish I felt sleepy.

While I was brushing my teeth I noticed there were many bats outside. Shaking my head I put my toothbrush away before I went to join Hotohori for bed. I woke sometime later to hear that damned flute again.

_Okay whoever is playing that thing is pissing me off!_ I growled in my mind getting out of bed. I grabbed Flame of Suzaku and went outside. I was going to find this flute player and give him a piece of my mind. As soon as I stepped out the door the swarm of bats attacked me. I didn't let them have the chance to attack because I used my fire magic to kill them. However only more came and I had to run away from the house so the other wouldn't get hurt.

_Aurora what is it?!_ Hotohori must have woken up because he was practically yelling through the bond.

_I'm being chased by bats!_ I replied as I suddenly tripped.

I turned and faced the bats I was more pissed off at them now than the flute player. I took out my sword and angrily set another flame attack which scorched the bats again. Hotohori finally appeared and bats came at him along with Tasuki.

"Aurora!" Tasuki shouted.

"You got it!" the two of us then stood back to back from one another and sent flames attacks in front of the bats in front of us. However only more and more came.

"Where the f**k are they all coming from?!" I hissed just as Tasuki grabbed me. The big dork blocked me from getting attacked.

_This has to be from a Kutou soldier_ I said to Hotohori.

_I think your right what is that sound?_

I suddenly heard the flute playing again and I noticed the high pitched tune was causing the bats to stop their attack and they flew straight into the trees in front of them. As soon the flute playing stopped there was a thud and sure enough there was a dead Kutou soldier on the ground. I looked up as Tasuki and I stood up to see who saved us. Walking towards us was teenage boy no older than sixteen he had short blonde hair he had a blue headband around his forehead. He wore a light blue shirt with dark blue pants; a blue belt was around his waist.

"So you're the one who keeps playing the flute"

"I used my life force to confuse the bats" the stranger said before he collapsed. I approached him to make sure he was alright. My eyes widened slightly as I saw a mark of Suzaku on his arm. It was a little messed up probably from being out in the woods or something.

"My name is Chiriko I used to live in a village near here but the Kutou army killed my family"

"Your safe now we found the last warrior" I said pleased looking to Hotohori who was also smiling.

Now you can come home Tama I thought.

**The Next Day **

The next morning we all said goodbye to Tama's family. Yurien didn't want me to go she still thought I was Tama's wife. I really liked her and hoped one day I would be back to visit. The ride back to Konan was a little long but once we came back into the city of I was grateful. As the gates opened a figure came running towards us. I burst out laughing as Chichiri finally gave up the gig for covering for Hotohori.

"Welcome back ya know!" the monk greeted us happily.

"Sorry we took so long" I apologized to the monk.

"What is that?" Tasuki asked.

"That's Chichiri one of the Suzaku Seven" Nuriko explained.

"Where is Hotohori he's missing" Mitsu added.

"I can't believe we got into the palace so easily"

I smirked just wait till they all figured out my mate was the emperor of Konan.

"That's enough Nuriko" Hotohori said as finally returned back in his royal robes. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Tasuki all went bug eyed.

"He's the emperor?!" Tasuki protested.

"And also my mate" I added walking over to Hotohori and latched myself onto his right arm. This got Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri to do an anime fall while Hotohori and I burst out laughing. Dinner was a little awkward but Hotohori reassured everyone everything was fine.

"Now what's needed to do next is how to get Tamahome and the scroll back from Kutou without both we can't summon Suzaku" Hotohori explained with his hands folded underneath his chin.

"I'll go and get it back along with Tama besides I look forward to kicking Blondie's ass again" I told my mate meaning Nakago.

"I'll also go with her, Temeraire should also join" Temeraire growled in approval.

"Aurora we should first discuss our plan with Tamahome" Chichiri said looking at me.

"How can we do that he's all the way in Kutou"

Chichiri smirked and replied.

"You'll see"

So after dinner I quickly bathed and pulled on a long black skirt along with a blue tank top. I pulled on sandals and hurried out of my room to meet with Chichiri in his room. Inside it was a huge screen.

"The screen will allow you to converse with Tamahome Aurora" Chichiri explained as I bent down in front of it. I haven't seen Tama in almost a week so I looked forward to seeing him. Chichiri then placed a piece of paper on the screen that was part of the spell and he began to chant. The screen then began to change and it reminded me of a mirror sort of. I waited for a few minutes and then I recognized Tamahome's shape. Finally he was completely visible in front of me.

"How you doing sis?" Tama greeted me and this got me to snicker.

"Same old Tamahome, I'm fine brother I got" I narrowed my eyes when I noticed he was all bruised up.

"Who hurt you?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about that I heard you had a fever"

"I'm fine now thanks to Mitsukake a fellow Suzaku warrior along with Tasuki and Chiriko now you can come back to Konan" I explained to Tama who smiled.

"I knew you could find the rest of them sis" he said as he pressed his hands against the screen on his end.

"We also stopped by your village your father is cured from his illness your siblings and him are all proud of you being a Suzaku warrior pack mate" I noticed Tama had a few tears go down his face.

"Aurora I don't know how to thank you" he said. Yep he was crying.

"You don't need to thank me however we need to get you out of Kutou and get the scroll back tomorrow night would be best where can we meet you" I asked Tamahome.

"I'll get the scroll back but it might be dangerous"

"Don't even start Tama remember I can kick some serious ass remember?" I said flashing him a smirk. Tama chuckled before he replied.

"There's a tree in the courtyard meet me there then when the moon has risen"

"Will do pack mate please be safe"

"I will sis until tomorrow then" Tama said back to me.

"Aurora I can't hold it any longer ya know!" Chichiri said before he collapsed.

**Looks like Operation rescue Tamahome is about to happen.**

**Will they get Tama back stay tuned to find out!**


	18. Battle in Kutou

**This chapter is a combination of episodes 18,19, and 20.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Aurora's POV**

"So you're telling me your father has an outfit like this one and he was a thief?" Tasuki asked as he admired the cosplay outfit. I had just finished pulling my hair back into its braid and turned to him. After a much needed rest myself along with the rest of my warriors stood in Suzaku's shrine. Chichiri, along with myself, Temeraire, and Tasuki would be going to Kutou.

"Yep" was all I could reply as I strapped Flame of Suzaku over my back. Hotohori walked over to me and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"Please be safe Aurora" I caressed Hotohori's face to reassure him.

"I'll be fine mate of mine ready you three?" I asked turning to my entourage who would be coming to Kutou with me.

"You bet" Tasuki smirked while putting his fan over his back.

Temeraire sat on my shoulder as Chichiri put his cape down and told me and Tasuki to get onto it which we did. When the monk touched it with his staff the cape started to glow.

"See you guys later!" I called back to the others who watched in awe as Tasuki was absorbed into the light and I shortly followed behind.

**A Minute Later.  
**  
"Your spells are cool Chichiri but your landings need work!" I scolded the monk because I was on top of Tasuki. The three of us had landed on a tree branch and to make matters worse Chiriri was on top of me.

The tree branch suddenly broke and I let out a rant of profanities escape my lips as Tasuki and Temeraire yelled. We landed on the ground with a big thud and I was on top of Tasuki again.

"We'll I'm okay ya know" Chichiri said.

"Well we're not okay ya know" both Tasuki and I said together. I hurriedly got off of Tasuki and stood up Tasuki followed suit just as Chichiri jumped down from the tree branch. His cape saved him from the fall.

"So where are we supposed to meet Tamahome?" Tasuki asked looking to me. I made a pointing gesture to my right.

"He says there is a huge tree in the palace garden he'll meet us when the moon has risen to its fullest" I then suddenly remembered my vampire half was dormant as were my wings.  
"Sounds like a good meeting spot" Chichiri added before we all started to walk. It didn't take long to find the tree because it was freaking huge and it was surrounded by sweet smelling flowers. The three of us stood around the tree waiting for about fifteen minutes and still no sign of Tama.

"Something ain't right" I said. As soon as I said this I caught Yui's scent followed by Nakago and I drew out Flame of Suzaku just as many Kutou soldiers surrounded us with their swords out.

"It's been awhile Aurora you look well" Yui greeted coldly. I didn't say anything because my eyes were focused on Nakago, he had that same smirk.

"Aurora get back!" Tasuki said as he took his fan out and called onto his flame attack. But nothing except a small fireball came out and this got Tasuki to bug eyed. So Nakago set up a spell to prevent the guys to use their powers.

"Tasuki he has some spell up" I told my flaming hot headed warrior.

"You are very smart Aurora" Nakago said to me. I snarled at him and I attacked the Kutou warriors in front of me. I may not have my fire magic but I still could put a serious ass fight. Some of the Kutou soldiers I beat up went running for it.

"Cowards!" Yui spat just as Nakago suddenly grabbed my left wrist.

"Aurora!" both Chichiri and Tasuki shouted. I turned to them and flashed them a smirk.

"I got this you two get out of here Tem you go as well" I told my dragon partner who nodded. Tasuki didn't want to leave but Chichiri grabbed him and they both disappeared.

"Those fools they can't escape the barrier go and find them dead or alive and as for you Lady Aurora" Nakago purred as he bent down closer to me.

"You will be put in the dungeon until I send for you" I really hated it when my face turned red.

**Later in the Dungeon**

"Geez Nakago you really are stupid" I said to myself. I wanted to get tossed in here and I had a plan to get out. My father was kind of a womanizer before he met Mom and I had a skill to flirt with men similar to the way Dad did with the ladies. I pulled the left strap of my tank top down low enough to where my boobs would show.

"Hey guard!" I called to the guard who came.

"What is it?" his eyes went bug eyed at the sight in front of me.

"My back hurts want to rub it for me?"

The guard blushed and hurriedly opened the door. As he entered I suddenly stood up and I socked him in the jaw. He fell out cold and I grabbed his keys.

"Works every time I owe you on Dad" I said knowing my father would indeed hear me. I used my powerful wolf hearing to sneak around the palace without being caught. I was outside when I caught the smell of fish. Immediately my desire for fish got me to surrender and follow the source of the smell. The fish smell led me to a room. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the many sort of foods in front of me. This had to be a trap but remember I was Phantom Dark's daughter so I would pretend to enjoy the food. The door closed behind me and I looked to see Yui.

"Welcome Aurora"

"Yui" was all I could say.

"I knew you always liked fish so I had this meal prepared for you go ahead and sit down" she suggested nodding to the seat in front of her and I did. She went around to her chair and sat down. I narrowed my eyes at my food and I pushed it away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yui asked me.

"Quit playing around Yui where is Tamahome?" I demanded at her.

"I don't know most likely he's asleep"

"Bullshit" I growled standing up. "I know what happened to you when you first got to this world Yui and though I may not understand what you went through if I had known you came to this world I would have come to save you even if Tama didn't exist" I said to her which got her to widen her eyes in surprise. I stood up and so did she.

"And why the hell does Nakago want me so badly anyway?" Yui smirked.

"Nakago likes you Aurora he knows you're a werewolf and wants to be your mate"

"I'm already mated to another and it won't be that prick!" I replied turning around. When I did I suddenly recognized Tama was in front of me. He was dressed differently and I could smell he had poison flowing through him.

"Hello Aurora" Tamahome greeted me.

"What the hell did you give him Yui?!" I demanded at my friend turning my head but that was all that Tama needed. I felt something suddenly hit my left arm and I growled in pain. I winced and smelled my own blood coming out of the wounds. I had no choice but I punched Tama in the stomach which caught him off guard and he fell to the floor. I then used that chance to open the doors and took off running. As I ran through the halls of the palace some guards saw me and managed to grab me.

"There you are feisty" the guard said as he grabbed my uninjured arm.

"What are you doing?" my blood froze at Nakago's voice. The blonde haired general stood in front of us.

"Do you really need so many men to handle one girl" Nakago said as he came up to me. I then caught a whiff of Chichiri's scent. I smirked Chichiri was disguised as Nakago.

"I'll take her off of your hands" the fake Nakago said as he gently grabbed my right wrist. He dismissed the guards before I was escorted outside.

"Chichiri you can give up the charade" I told my warrior.

"Oh you're no fun Aurora" Chichiri said in Nakago's voice. I shook my head as we walked ahead and I did an anime fall to see both Tem and Tasuki tied up to a pillar.

"Chichiri how dare you tie me to a pole!" Tasuki snapped as I used Flame of Suzaku to free him.

"I had to disguise myself as Nakago so I could get around ya know can you forgive me ya know?" Chichiri said back in Nakago's disguise.

"Quit playing around damn it hey Aurora what happened to your arm?" Tasuki asked gently putting his hand on it.

"Tama did it he's under some kind of spell with poison" I replied to Tasuki and Chichiri. Both men growled as did Temeraire.

"I'll go find Tamahome stay here you two ya know" Chichiri then stood back up disguised as Nakago and left me with Tasuki and Temeraire. Tasuki pulled out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around my injured arm.

"Hey Nakago's doing a strip tease!" I said to Tasuki pointing out in front of him. Tasuki fell for it and I hurriedly began to tie him up.

"Aurora let me go!"

"Sorry pack mate but there's something I need to do" I said to Tasuki as I kissed his cheek. I whistled to Temeraire who flew onto my shoulder. I began to run into the direction of the tree Tama had said to meet before.

**Nakago's POV  
**  
"Are you saying I took the Priestess of Suzaku away with me?" I asked the guards. They had informed me I had taken Aurora somewhere which was complete crap.

"Yes sir"

"As you can see I did no such thing"  
"Nakago behind you" Lady Yuri said and I looked over my shoulder. In front of me was an imposter and it was Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven.

"Gotta go ya know!" my fake self said before high tailing it. The guards went after him while I snorted in amusement.

**Aurora's POV**

I stood in front of the tree; Tem was in a tree branch above me. How I was going to free Tamahome I had no idea.

I will free you brother from that damned spell over you I thought in my mind. I suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. Tama's scent filled my nose.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Aurora" Tama apologized.

"Get off Tama!" I shouted quickly turning around and pushing him away.

"Aurora what are you doing?!" Tama demanded.

"Don't toy with me Tama! You're under the influence of that poison that flows through your veins"  
This got Tama to smirk.

"I don't think so Aurora" he then took out that same weapon he used on me before.

"Time to die!"

A Few Minutes Earlier

**Chichiri's POV**

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Tasuki's voice yelled as I hurried up to him. He was tied up to the same pillar as before.

"Tasuki our cover's blown we gotta get out of here, where's Aurora?"

"She tied me up like this!" Tasuki snapped.

"Aurora did this and you just let her or what?"

"I told you before I hate girls, their cheaters, and they don't play fair" Tasuki replied.

"Dummy she outsmarted you ya know" I told the hot head as I untied him.

"Shut up! Besides I said I hate most girls Aurora's an exception she went in that direction of that tree"

**Aurora's POV**

Before Tama's weapon could hit me Tasuki flew out of nowhere and grabbed me into his arms leaping into the air. I could smell his blood he took the blow for me. As he landed onto the ground Chichiri hurried over to us along with Temeraire.

"Tasuki are you alright?" the monk asked.

"Don't worry about me Aurora are you alright?" Tasuki asked.

"Damn it hot head your hurt" I replied to Tasuki. Tasuki chuckled before he pressed a kiss onto my forehead and sat me onto the ground. Tasuki then stood up and got out his fan and faced Tamahome and he looked pissed.

"How dare you hurt Aurora Tamahome and she looked forward to seeing you! There's no excuse for that and I won't forgive you!" Tasuki snapped at Tama.

"So you won't forgive me huh? What are you going to do?"

"Tear you to pieces!" Tasuki then rushed forward. He tried to punch Tama but it was blocked, Tasuki then did a roundhouse kick which also missed Tama. Tasuki then jumped into the air only get kicked in the gut. Chirchiri and I had to get out of the way as Tasuki got thrown into the tree.

"Tasuki!" I shouted to my second brother as he stood back up. Tasuki who had gotten his fan out earlier shot his flame attack at Tama who jumped in order to avoid to getting scorched. It looked like the spell Nakago had case earlier broke. Tasuki made many jabs at Tama who avoided them. Both men were in the air opposite one another for a second Tasuki landed back onto the ground. I stood up and took off Flame of Suzaku.

"Aurora don't!" Chichiri called to me as I phased into my wolf form. As Tasuki and Tama continued their fight I came upon Tama and had no choice but to bit his ankle. This caught Tama off guard and Tasuki used that chance to come at Tama once more.

"I'm not afraid to fight with my hands like a man!" Tasuki snapped before he rushed at Tama. I released my hold of Tama's ankle as he rushed forward. He punched Tasuki hard in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. Tama then punched me hard in the gut and I whined as I was thrown backwards from the punch. I luckily landed back onto my feet just as Tamahome began to use his weapon on Tasuki's. My eyes began to tear up as Tasuki's blood was splattering the grass. I had to do something or else the other guy I cared for deeply like a brother would die. I returned to my human form and saw Flame of Suzaku burst into flames as it lifted into the air.

I caught it and sent a huge fire attack at Tama who suddenly noticed he was in trouble. As he jumped out of the way to avoid getting fried Chichiri had managed to get Tasuki out of harm's way.

"So you want to play Priestess of Suzaku" Tama taunted me.

"I have no other choice!" I shouted back to Tama tears coming out of my eyes. I ran towards him just as Chichiri used some kind of spell and Nakago suddenly came out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere" Nakago said as he suddenly grabbed my wrist again.

"Let me go of me you" I was suddenly cut off as Nakago once more kissed me. I felt Flame of Suzaku slip out of my hand.

**Chichiri's POV**

My eyes along with Tasuki and Temeraire's went bug eyed.

"We need to get out of here but I can't break the seal"

"Use me" Temeraire suggested. I turned to the dragon.

"Are you sure?" the dragon nodded.

"Alright I hoped this works" I said as I pressed a finger against the winged beast's forehead.

**Hotohori's POV**

Nuriko suddenly screamed and I stood up. In front of us was Temeraire floating inside an orb.

"What the hell was that scream about?!" demanded Chiriko while Nuriko flashed what Aurora called the bird.

"You're highness it's me Chichiri I'm using Temeraire's form to penetrate the seal ya know I wan't you to try and break the barrier from your end"

**Aurora's POV**

Bastard!" I growled in my mind as I punched Nakago hard in the jaw. This got the blonde to stumble backwards and I hurried over to Tasuki and Chichiri.

As I rejoined the others blasts from Nakago's power flashed around us. As I got away from Nakago from before I managed to grab Flame of Suzaku. I stood in front of the guys and I held the sword out.

"Give me your best shot pretty boy!" I taunted Nakago who smirked.

"Aurora!" both Tasuki and Chichiri protested as Nakago sent a blast towards me. However before it could touch me Flame of Suzaku suddenly shot out flames forming a shield. Nakago looked shocked as his attack failed. Then the shield turned into the same flaming phoenix as before. The phoenix cried and shot forward and it hit Nakago sending him flying backwards. He crashed onto the ground next to Tama as Temeraire suddenly began to glow red and I heard Chiriko's flute. I hurried back over to Tasuki and Chichiri. I grabbed Tasuki into my arms.

"Your such an idiot Tasuki" I told the flaming hot head.

"You did a great job we're almost home ya know" Chichiri added.

"I'll always protect you Aurora you're like a sister to me" Tasuki confessed winking at me. Tears streamed done my face as I put my arms around his neck. As I did this I looked to Tamahome.

"Next time we meet Tama I will free you" I whispered as though he could hear me just as the red light glowed more and then we were gone from Kutou. As soon as we disappeared we all returned to Konan and into the throne room where the rest were waiting.

"Hotohori!" I called as I hurried over to my mate. Hotohori immediately grabbed me into his arms and he kissed me passionately.

_I thought I was going to lose you tonight_ my mate said.

_I'm here now mate of mine_ I replied back to him.

**Geez Nakago Aurora belongs with Hotohori not you!**

**Geez Nakago Aurora belongs with Hotohori not you!**

**Don't forget to review.**


	19. To Protect You

**Well Aurora along with Tasuki and Chichiri had a tough fight in Kutou. Tama sadly is still under the influence of the Koduku poison Yui gave him. But don't worry Tama returns to normal in the next chapter!**

**Frozen and it's song belong to disney.**

**Aurora's POV**

Hotohori made me go rest after our return from Kutou. I was now in my room dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a red tank top. My hair was loose and at the moment Mitsu was healing my arm.  
"There you go Aurora your fine now" Mitsu said as he stood up.

"Thanks Mitsukake I owe you one" I thanked the healer as Tama jumped onto his shoulder. Mitsu nodded and left the room so he could go tend to Tasuki's wounds. At the moment my hot headed second brother was in his room and he was moody due to the pain he was suffering from his fight with Tama. Temeraire sat himself onto my lap as Chiriko turned to me.

"Lady Priestess would you like for me to play something?"

"Actually tell me what you think of this" I said before I broke into a song. The song was from a movie called "Frozen" and the song "Let it Go" was my favorite.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it look like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and the slam the door_

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!_

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past_

Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll raise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

"That was beautiful Aurora" Hotohori's voice said making me jump. I didn't notice my mate had entered my room.

I blushed and put a hand on the back of my head blushing.

"Uh thanks" I replied back to my other half as Chiriko stood up and left the room to give us some privacy. Hotohori sat next to me on the bed and stroked my cheek.

"How are you feeling love?" he asked.

"I'm better just tired though" I answered my mate as I leaned my body against his resting my head on his shoulder. Hotohori only wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I was grateful to have this man as my mate and eventually as my husband.

"I'll leave you so you can get some rest my beloved" Hotohori said. Before he stood up he pressed a kiss against my mouth which I happily returned before he left. I let my body collapse onto my bed and I thought of Tama.

"I wish I could do something to get that poison out of him" I said to Temeraire as I put a hand to my forehead.

"Tamahome will come back to us Aurora" Temeraire reassured me. As his said this the doors to my room burst open from the wind outside.

"Holy crap that's cold!" I protested as I hurriedly got up and shut the doors once more.

"I smell a storm brewing" Temeraire said as I fished around in my duffel bag and pulled out a long blue sleeved shirt to pull over my tank top. After feeling satisfied I went back to my bed and fell onto it again sleep suddenly claimed me and I was out like a light in no time.

**Temeraire's POV**

I also ended up falling asleep only I did so on Aurora's chest. I growled when I was suddenly woken up by movement.

"Aurora" I was about to scold her when I noticed her amethyst eyes were empty as she stood up I spread my wings and flew in front of her. I made a waving motion with my claws but Aurora only walked past me and headed towards the entrance of her room. As the doors opened I knew I had to get help so I reluctantly left Aurora to find help.

**Hotohori's POV**

"What do you mean Aurora was under a spell Temeraire?" I demanded at the black dragon who sat on his haunches on the floor in front of me.

"Her eyes were completely blank and she wouldn't respond to me" as Temeraire said this the two of us suddenly flinched. I stood up knowing my beloved was in trouble.

"Temeraire gather the others and look for Aurora" I ordered the dragon who nodded and took flight out of my office to get the others. I ran outside just as the rain started to pour. I called for my mate's name over and over again until I stopped by the pond. My blood froze when I saw one of the black slippers Aurora was wearing when I visited her earlier. I immediately dove into the water and my hair became loose. Sure enough below me was Aurora and she was out cold her feet tangled in the seaweed. I hurriedly got to her and freed her from the seaweed.

_Aurora don't give up, you cannot die!_ I held her close to me. _Suzaku give me strength, I don't care what happens to me but Aurora must not die!  
_  
The symbol on my neck pulsed and glowed brightly.

**Temeraire's POV**

I stood along the bank with Nuriko, Chiriko and Chirchiri noticing the water in front of us suddenly was changing. There was a purple like glow in the middle of the whirlpool and out of in a purple orb was Hotohori holding Aurora tightly. He was using his power of Suzaku to help her. The emperor glided with ease and landed on the grass finally out of the water holding Aurora close to him.

"Is she alright?" I asked Hotohori as I flew to him. Nuriko came over as well and asked the same question I did.

Chichiri rushed over too and checked Aurora and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She'll be fine"

Hotohori held Aurora close to him and said.

"Thank god"

**Aurora's POV**

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I noticed Hotohori was standing over me.

"Thank goodness your awake my dearest you made it through safely"

"What happened?" I asked trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit me, I was under some spell and I remembered coming to when I realized I was underwater. I immediately sat up.

"I'm alive after that fiasco?!" I suddenly noticed I felt cold and I looked down. I squawked I was completely nude and I pulled the blanket up so my boobs would be covered. Hotohori had blushed a little before he smiled again.

"I'm relieved to see that feisty side of yours is back"

I couldn't believe it he saved me. Not caring if I didn't have any clothes on I stood up and threw myself against Hotohori's chest.

"You idiot what the f**k where you thinking you could have gotten yourself hurt or possibly killed for saving me damn it!" I said as I punched his chest three times before I burst into tears. "If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do!"

Hotohori put his hands around my body.

"I didn't mean to worry you Aurora so please don't cry now" I pulled my face away from him. He held my face with both of his hands.

"I'll spend the rest of my life protecting you I'll always be by your side I want to be with you until the day we both die"

_Oh Hotohori_ I thought. This was the closest thing to intimacy with Hotohori. Hotohori suddenly picked me up and sat me back on my bed.

"You still shouldn't have" I was cut off when my mate suddenly kissed me. He took my hand into his and I closed my eyes as we shared this romantic moment. The kiss became so intense Hotohori gently pushed me down beneath him. When his lips left mine I growled.

"Did you really have to stop I was enjoying that" I scolded my mate who chuckled.

"How about I satisfy you this way" Hotohori then went to the right side of my neck and began to kiss his way towards my face. I jumped when I felt one of his hands moving up my leg. I bet Dad was losing it right now.

"Hey sweetheart?" I asked Hotohori.

"What is it?" Hotohori replied moving his lips away from my neck.

"Stay with me?"

"You don't need to ask me that" Hotohori said before he pressed another kiss against my mouth. He took my hand into his. I felt him fall asleep at the same I did. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I found my mate still asleep next to me holding my hand. I suddenly heard the guards come running.

"Love wake up the guards" I said shaking Hotohori gently. Immediately Hotohori woke up just as one of the advisors called to him.

"Highness the guard has reported a traitor entered the grounds"

"Oh s**t" I said knowing who it was.

"Your majesty according to my men it's one of the Suzaku Seven Lord Tamahome" the advisor outside explained.

"F**k" I growled standing up. I quickly pulled on my crimson robe just as Hotohori suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Love what are you doing?!" I demanded at Hotohori as he pulled me outside and walked me to a storage room. He kissed me with all of his love and then pushed me into the storage room. He closed the doors and I heard him lock it.

"Aurora stay in there until I have dealt with this and it's over am I clear do not open this door for anyone I'll protect you with my life don't worry I'll come back soon" as I heard my mate walking away. I banged on the door with my fists and cried for Hotohori.

"Don't fight Tama Hotohori he might kill you!"

**Hotohori's POV**

I heard Aurora yell out for me as I walked away.

_Aurora I cannot forgive anyone who hurts you no matter who it is even one heaven has fated to be my friend. _

**Nuriko's POV**

"Are you sure Chiriko Tamahome is here?" I asked following behind the flute player into the palace courtyard. Sure enough as we got out there, in front of us stood Tamahome.

"Where is the Priestess of Suzaku?" Tamahome demanded.

"How dare you, you got some nerve" Tasuki spat he was covered with bandages but he could still move around.

**Hotohori's POV**

"Tamahome!" I called out to the one of the Suzaku warriors Aurora loved dearly like she would a family member. I held a sword as I approached the others.

"What are you doing sire?" Nuriko demanded as I came to a stop. My body began to glow the color of red as I said to Tamahome.

"The Priestess of Suzaku is safe I will never let you lay one finger on Aurora ever again the time for words is now over defend yourself Tamahome!"

**Hehe  
****Aurora's talent is her voice she sings pretty well actually. Till next time fellow readers have a good friday night!  
****And review!**


	20. Back to Normal

**Hey fellow readers!  
Hope you guys like how this chapter turns out!**

**Aurora's POV**

I continued to bang on the door in front of me but I couldn't get it to open. I leaned forward pressing my forehead against the wood as though I were ready to give up. Suddenly I heard several guards running past saying Tamahome had drawn a sword on Hotohori. This got my heart to almost stop.

_I can't lose Hotohori_ I thought in my mind.

"Aurora!" called Temeraire's voice I looked up and my dragon partner landed on top of my face. I had a spazzing out moment waving my arms around like crazy before I grabbed Temeraire in my hands and pulled him off of my face.

"Where did you come from Tem?"

"The window" Tem replied turning his head around and nodding towards an open window above us. I smirked as Temeraire crawed onto my left shoulder.

"This should be easy" I said to my dragon buddy.

**Hotohori's POV  
**  
Tamahome was the first to attack and he ran towards me. I easily used my sword to rebuff his attack. The music of sword against sword filled the rainy air as Tamahome and I continued to dance with our blades. I ran forward once moré and managed to slice Tamahome's right sleeve open and his wound began to bleed. As I turned I felt my mark of Suzaku glow as I jumped into the air with my sword over my head. My sword met with Tamahome's once more and the two of us weren't backing down.

"Tamahome have you forgotten your place here in Konan? Have you forgotten how much you mean to Aurora?!" I yelled at him.

"Take this!" Tamahome only snapped back as our swords broke apart from their lock and I jumped to avoid getting hurt from Tamahome's swing. I don't know how long this battle would last but I would continue to fight until Tamahome either fell dead or until he was freed from the spell he was under.

"You'll never beat me Tamahome man to man I will not be defeated especially by you!" I growled at my fellow warrior.

**Aurora's POV**

All I did to reach the window was jump and I easily caught the rim of the sill. I used the muscles in my arm to pull myself up and over the sill. I yelped as I let go of the rim and I fell to the floor face first with a thud. Temeraire had the same thing happen to him because when I landed on my face he was thrown off my shoulder when I let go of the window. I quickly stood back up and ignored the bruising on my legs from the fall I quickly grabbed Tem by his scruff placing the dragon onto shoulder as I began to run like hell following Tama and Hotohori's scents.

**Hotohori's POV**

I made another swing at Tamahome and I cut open the front of his shirt and blood once more stained the ground. I was starting to get tired which wasn't a good thing. I held my sword out again in front of me and my body began to glow red.

"If you insist on killing Aurora Tamahome! I'll have to kill your first before you have the chance too!"

**Aurora's POV**

I finally caught sight of Tama and Hotohori. As though time went still Tamahome lept into the air and what happened next almost made my heart stop. Tama's sword pierced Hotohori's left shoulder and I could feel my mate through our bond that was in horrible pain. I could smell Hotohori's blood coming his injury as he fell to the ground his sword slipped from his hand. Tem flew off of my shoulder as I screamed.

"HOTOHORI!" tears poured down my face as I hurried over to Hotohori and bent down to his level. I grabbed him into my arms and held him close to me.

"Aurora" Hotohori said weakly. But I shut him up by kissing his lips gently. I felt the injury as I kissed him and I breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't that bad but it still would need treatment.

_I have to end this mate of mine_ I told Hotohori as I stood up and picked up his sword since Flame of Suzaku was still in my room.

"So you decided to come Priestess of Suzaku" Tama greeted me coolly. I held Hotohori's sword out in front of me and replied.

"This ends now!" I then rushed towards Tama with my wolf speed and Tama did the same. Our swords met with a brief clang before I swung Hotohori's sword hard enough to knock Tama's away. I then punched Tama gently in the gut which got him to fall backwards. He landed on his back and I quickly straddled his lap. I still held Hotohori's sword as I realized the only way to free Tama was.

_Hotohori I have need to kiss him  
_  
_Do what you must_ Hotohori replied.

"Damn you" Tama growled at me.

I then pressed my lips onto his. I felt Tama tense as I did this trust me I didn't want to kiss him in front of Hotohori but if it was to save him then I had no choice. Tamahome's left hand grabbed my wrist and he began to squeeze hard however he suddenly released his grip. I quickly withdrew my lips from his and opened my eyes. They widened as his symbol of the Ogre shined back at me on his forehead. Grateful tears came down my face. Tama's hand went to my face and he wiped away the tears.

"Why are you crying sis?"

"Tama!" I dropped Hotohori's sword and threw my arms around Tama's neck. Tama wrapped his arms around my waist and the two of us held each other for who know how long. Finally Tama was back and he was free of that damned poison.

**The Next Day**

After a good night's sleep I decided to go back with Tamahome to Kutou. I was going to give Nakago a piece of my mind. Chichiri had given me a talisman that would have me be invisible. I quietly followed Tamahome through the halls of Kutou palace.

_There's pretty boy_ I thought as Nakago approached Tama.

"That was quick real quick of course you got the Priestess of Suzaku right?" Nakago said.

"Yes sir" Tama replied as he began to walk past Nakago the blonde suddenly said.

"Tamahome" he then shot his whip out towards Tama. I threw my invisibility off and I grabbed the whip with my gloved hand. I chose to wear my cosplay outfit.

"Aurora!" Nakago said widening his eyes. Yui suddenly appeared behind Nakago and her eyed widened at me standing in front of Tamahome protecting him.

"Your spell over my brother is gone as you can see the symbol of the Ogre on Tamahome's forehead glows brightly Nakago" I hissed at the general as I threw down the whip.

"How is that possible how could his Kokoku"

"It's over you bastard first you got me to hurt Tasuki, then you made me almost kill Aurora's mate" Tama snapped throwing a small object at the blonde who caught it. Nakago eyes widened at the mention of me having a mate.

"We'll be going with this" I replied at Nakago holding Suzaku's scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods in my hand. I had snuck into the room where it was being kept while I was still under the invisible spell.

Both Tamahome and I glowed red as Nakago glowed blue.

"I will keep getting stronger and one day I will kill you or Aurora will and once that happens Yui will be free" with that both Tama and I turned around and were about to leave when Yui called out to Tama.

The two of us stopped and Tama said to her.

"Yui what happened to you wasn't right and I vow to get you out of here even if it cost me my life" my eyes widened at this. Tamahome was in love with Yui.

_Holy s**t_ I thought in my mind as Tama took my hand and the two of left the speechless Priestess of Seiryu and general behind.

**Later**

"Damn it I lost again" Tama whined. I had just finished beating Tama in a game of duel monsters. My mother gave me her cards after she grew out of them. I had taught Tama the rules earlier and he wasn't doing so well. The two of us were in my room which Hotohori didn't seem to mind.

"So these belonged to your mother huh?" Tama asked as I stood up gathering the cards to put them away for the night.

"Yep Mom was quite the player when she was my age" I replied to my brother as I put the cards back into their binder and shut it. I then picked up a picture from a table and walked over to Tama with it. I handed it to him. The picture was of my parents along with Rika and Melinda. I sat next to him.

"Whoa your Dad's not a bad looking guy no wonder your Mom fell for him" Tama said which got me to burst out laughing.

"Trust me it took Mom awhile to fall for him"

"She's pretty which one is Rika and Melinda?"

"Rika is the one who has the purple hair and blue eyes, Melinda has the purple highlights on the edges of her bangs and the ends of her hair with her brown hair, her eyes are silver"

"Their both cute especially Melinda"

"She's shy once she get to know you she opens up"

I suddenly buried my head against Tama's shoulder.

"I'm glad your back Tama I missed you"

As I said this Tama wrapped left arm around my body in a brotherly manner.

"I'm sorry I hurt you before"

"That wasn't your fault Tama" I reassured him. Tama chuckled and he kissed my forehead.

"By the way congratulations on you're getting together with Hotohori" Tama teased. I snickered at his teasing it was good to have him back.

**A Half Hour Later.**

"So how are you feeling mate?" I asked Hotohori standing over him on the bed. I was dressed in a white summer nightgown that had straps on the shoulders. It was floor length and it wasn't too revealing.

"I'm better now come" my mate said offering his hand out to me. I blushed and placed my hand into his. Hotohori was in the same robe from the night he proposed to me. My other half gently pulled me onto the bed and laid us down on it. I snuggled my body against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"From now on you may sleep in here with me if you want since I am your mate Aurora it would be a good idea to adjust to it"

"I'm already used to it love I never once left your side while we slept together when we looked for the rest of the celestial warriors"

Hotohori suddenly got on top of me and his mouth met with mine in a fiery kiss which I craved for. As his tongue entered my mouth I heard my beloved say.

_I love you Aurora  
_  
_As I love you my mate  
_  
**Reality**

**Fallon's POV**

"How long have Hotohori and Aurora been mated?" I asked Dark. My mate wanted a break from reading the book apparently the intense romantic moments between our daughter and her other half was overwhelming my husband.

"I don't know love but I need a break from reading the border line intimate moments between those two" Dark said he was standing behind the couch with a very red face. I snorted and shut the book before I stood up. I walked over to my husband and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards me pressing a kiss against his mouth. Immediately Dark relaxed and he smirked in our lip lock. I yelped as he suddenly pushed his tongue into my mouth. Even being together for so long my husband still took my breath away. As our kiss broke apart I leaned my forehead against his.

_Even after being married for so long you still make me weak in the knees_ I teased my mate.

_I most certainly hope so_ Dark teased back before he pressed a kiss against my nose.

**Awww love is in the air and Tama is back!  
I had to add a moment between Fallon and Dark.**


	21. Shadow of Intrigue

**Hi guys!  
Sorry for the late update I kind of wanted a break from writing. But here's a new chapter for you guys!  
Enjoy!**

**Aurora's POV**

A few days passed since Tama returned to Konan. Everybody wanted to catch up on their rest before the ceremony of Suzaku was to happen and today was that day. I woke to feel the bed was empty next to me. I had moved out of my room and into Hotohori's and the rest of the harem had been dismissed. To everyone's amusement Nuriko was made the matchmaker for Konan. I was in the same white nightgown from several days earlier it had been washed by some of the palace servants.

"Morning" Tem greeted as I sat up.

"Same to you buddy" I replied back to Temeraire as I stroked his head. I quickly changed out of my night gown and pulled on my favorite black length skirt alone with a dark blue tank top. I pulled my hair into its usual braid and quickly looked around for something. Once I found the object that I had been seeking I suddenly noticed the mirror Taiitsukun gave me suddenly flashing and I picked it up. A Chinese symbol I didn't recognize looked back at me.

"Tem can you come here for a second?" I called to my dragon. Tem flew over to where I stood and hopped onto my left shoulder.

"It appears a warrior is nearby"

"But that wouldn't be possible we have" it then hit me. One of the Suzaku Seven was an imposter and I had knew who it was.

"Tem is it possible for you to contact Taiitsukun?" I asked looking the black dragon.

"Yes" Tem nodded before he hopped off of my shoulder. He spread his wings out and his eyes gave an eerie golden glow. A few minutes later Taiitsukun's form appeared in front of me.

"I sense you are stressed Aurora what is it?" the ruler of this realm inquired as she floated towards me.

"I think one of the celestial warriors is an imposter" I answered her showing her the mirror. Taiitsukun took it and her eyes narrowed.

"I had a feeling this would happen listen closely Priestess of Suzaku" Taiitsukun then began to discuss a plan with me she would eventually pass on to Chichiri who would then tell the others.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Hey Tama!" I greeted my brother as I opened his door. I did an anime fall as I saw he had a whole bunch of money on the floor of his room.

"Oh hey Aurora" Tama greeted as he finally noticed I was standing in the doorway to his room.  
"Don't tell me your were up all night counting this crap!" I scolded my pack mate.

"Hey give me a break sis! Every time I count it I'm one piece short before I left I swore I had twelve coins here, damn it now I have to count again" Tama growled before he went back to start counting the money again.

I only snorted in amusement as he found another money piece and as he stood up to grab it his eyes went bug eyed and he crashed into the wall next to his bed. I shook my head as I helped Tama put away his money stash before we went to get some breakfast. The others were in the dining room when Tama and I arrived. All sorts of foods were placed in front of me and I felt my fangs elongate as the smell hit my nose. I sat next to Nuriko and began to devour some rice balls.

"Hey why aren't you eating anything?" Tama asked looking at Tasuki. Tasuki growled and turned his head away.

"Sitting with you makes me lose my appetite" the former bandit answered.

"Tasuki remember Tama was under the influence of poison when he fought you" I explained to the hot head. Tasuki then whined because he must moved a part of his body that hurt. I snorted in amusement as Tama barked back at Tasuki.

"I have a feeling those two will be getting along later" Nuriko suddenly said. I turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"I think your right" I then let a burp escape my lips which got me to blush. I stood up and this earned looks from Tasuki and Tama.

"Where are you going sis?" Tamahome inquired.

"None ya" I answered him back flashing a smirk. I then left Nuriko to deal with Tama and Tasuki who continued to go back to arguing. I was glad I chose to wear flats instead of sandals. I wanted to find Hotohori and give him something important. As I ran throughout the palace grounds I passed Chiriko and Mitsu. Chiriko was playing his flute while sitting on the railing, Mitsukake was next to him leaning against it.

"Oh Aurora" Chiriko greeted as I stopped.

"Have you guys seen Hotohori?"

"His highness is having a private conference with Chichiri"

I was glad to hear this; Taiitsukun must have passed the news we discussed this morning to the monk.  
"Thanks" I said to Chiriko before I ran past them. It didn't take long to find Hotohori's scent at the moment his side of the mating bond was off. The scent of my mate led me to a set of doors which was one of Hotohori's many offices. I was catching my breath while leaning against the doors when they suddenly flew open. I yelped and fell flat on my face onto the floor.

"Chichiri that hurt damn it!" I scolded the monk who looked amused. I stood giving Chichiri an evil look as he approached me.

"Sorry Aurora see you at the temple ya know" Chichiri patted my head as he said this before walking past me and used his power to close the doors behind us.

"Good morning" Hotohori said as he stood up and walked over to me. I closed my eyes as my mate pressed a loving kiss against it.

"Same to you mate of mine" I said to my other half.

"Chichiri has informed me that you and Taiitsukun think one of the Suzaku Seven is an imposter" Hotohori's tone then turned serious.

"Good I'm glad he discussed this with you, I think it was a plan that Nakago cooked up so the last member of the Suzaku Seven is still out there however we must continue on with the ceremony as planned only the real scroll won't be used"

"I see and I agree we should continue with the ceremony as planned we don't want to throw off the imposter until the time is right" Hotohori agreed.

"I have something for you" I said suddenly to Hotohori which got his eyes to widen. I took out a silver chain from my skirt pocket and on the end of it was a single black crystal feather.

"This is for me?" Hotohori inquired admiring the pendant.

"Indeed it is sometimes werewolves or those who have werewolf blood like to give their mate something, my father gave this to me when I was young explaining one day it would belong to my other half" I explained as I made Hotohori bend his face forward. He obeyed and I put the necklace around his neck and it now hung over his heart.

"I will treasure it always" Hotohori said before he pressed a kiss against my forehead. I then left my mate so he could continue his work. As I walked I suddenly collided with someone and the impact made me fall to the ground on my butt.

"Oh Tama I'm so sorry are you okay?" I gently demanded at Tama.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tama replied before he stood back up. The two of us headed towards the Temple of Suzaku, Tama looked troubled.

"Tama you're worried about Yui aren't you?" Tamahome stopped and looked to me.

"Yeah I am" he replied. I knew it so he was in love with her!

You have to admit they made a cute couple. I put my hand into his which got Tama to look at me.

"We'll get her back brother I promise you that" Tama only nodded as we climbed up the steps to the temple. Inside both Chichiri and Hotohori stood in front of the statue of Suzaku with a huge gold cauldron in front of it.

"Are we about ready for this she bang?" my question got my everyone to laugh.

"So how exactly does this ceremony work?" I asked looking to Chichiri.

"It's simple all you have to do is read a section from Suzaku's scroll of the Universe of the Four Gods and it's thrown into the sacred fire" Chichiri explained while he handed me the scroll.

"I can read this so it won't be a problem"

"Lady Aurora?" I turned my head and noticed two female servants holding some kind of garments.

"We are here to help you prep for the ceremony"

"How the heck does that work?"

"They mean to help you purify your body and clothe you in the way of a priestess" my mate answered. I nodded and gave the scroll back to Chichiri before I followed the maids. It turned purifying my body meant swimming naked in the springs meant for the priestess. I was glad Temeraire was nearby to keep guard so no one would play peeping tom. The only male who would see me eventually in this state was Hotohori and the thought of that got me to blush deep red.

I spent another twenty minutes before I let the maids know I was done purifying my body. They led me back to my room and where they began to dress me into the priestess robe. The robe was red and it was beautiful. My hair was pulled back into a bun so the crown would fit onto my head.

"Hey could you tie this in?" I asked one of the maids next to me holding out a purple ribbon. It was the same shade of purple like my eyes. The maid nodded and she took out one of the pink ribbons and replaced it with the purple one.

"Holy crap!" I said out loud as I looked myself over in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty.

"It's time" Temeraire said to me as he flew to my shoulder. I nodded and I took Flame of Suzaku from one of the maids and strapped into onto my back before I left my room. The walk to the temple didn't take long. Once I came to the entrance I saw all of my warriors in front of me ready to do this. The doors closed as I started to walk forward. I walked past everyone and walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the sacred flame that burned in the cauldron.

_Are you ready to fight mate of mine? _I asked Hotohori through our bond.

_Yes _Hotohori replied back.

**0.0 uh oh looks like a traitor is amdist Aurora and her friends. What will happen stay tuned to find out.**


	22. Resolution

**OMG!  
I'm so sorry for not updating this story in almost 2 years guys!  
My other stories and new ones occupied my mind lol. Anyway Flame of Suzaku is back on and I will update it when I can depending on what I want to write and my mood. But the story is back on!**

**Aurora's POV**

"Does everyone here understand?" Hotohori called out to the rest of the Suzaku Seven. "Once the Priestess of Suzaku starts to recite the spell we seven must lower our life force to nothing"

"But that would leave us defenseless wouldn't it?" Tasuki inquired.

"Then if we were attacked we couldn't do anything" Nuriko agreed.

"We will manage" I reassured Tasuki and Nuriko.

"I hope your right sis" Tama said.

I flashed my brother a smirk before turning back to the roaring flames that stood in front of me. I knew I had three wishes that Suzaku could grant but right now I didn't care about that. Well technically that was a lie. My first wish would be for Konan to have peace and resolution and its people to be happy. My second wish would be for Yui to be returned back to my side and well the third wish I was still unsure of. Chichiri shouted out that it was time to begin the ceremony. I placed my hands together in the summon gesture before reciting the spell.

_The fourth palaces of the heavens  
The four corners of earth  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue_

_I summon thee Suzaku  
Guardian of the South  
I beseech you to appear on earth  
From the palaces of heaven_

_For the sake of those here who adore you  
And await your presence  
Come to us and with your mighty power  
Destroy all that is evil_

_Come to us and grant us our wishes_  
_Descend to us now from the heavens above_

I then was handed the fake scroll of Suzaku and I threw it into the roaring flames. I opened my eyes ready for what was to come. I knew there was a fake member here that had claimed to be of the Suzaku Seven.

"What's wrong? Suzaku's not appearing" Tama asked.

Suddenly I heard the voice that belonged to the phoenix beast god.

_Prepare yourself my priestess the warrior with the flute is an imposter  
_  
As soon as I heard those words I turned to Chiriko as he started to play his flute. Everybody else looked to him and suddenly I winced as the flute's song began to become more violent. Immediately all of us held our hands to our ears because the flute's song was painful to listen to. Hell it was worse for me since I had the blood of angel, vampire, and wolf in my veins. Chiriko smirked as he removed the flute from his lips.

"You all have failed here in your mission now Suzaku will never appear"

"Sis!" Tama shouted as he threw me my sword. I caught it in one hand and drew the blade out ready to fight.

"We were waiting for you to reveal yourself" I told the imposter.

"I must admit Lady Aurora you are smarter than I thought it does not matter now"

He then started to play the flute again and I painfully endured the flute's song. I guess that explained why he played so much for everyone so his life force would be infused with the flute's melody.

"Your one of the Seiryuu Seven!" Tama snapped.

"Oh you're going to get it" Tasuki snapped and he removed his fan. "Reika Shinen!"

Tasuki's flames shot out of his fan and it hit on target. Part of our imposters clothes were ripped apart. A blue mark of Seiryu shined on our imposter's right shoulder.

"I am one of the Seiryuu Seven Amiboshi"

"Aha!" Tasuki exclaimed.

Amiboshi smirked before he played his flute once more. I screamed as did the others because the flute's song was becoming louder and it got worse. While he played Amiboshi's flute glowed as the others covered their ears. While in the midst of this chaos I saw Temeraire get thrown into a pillar and I saw a Kutou spy. He had the real scroll of Suzaku and he quickly threw it in into the flames. I swore and Temeraire quickly recovered before flapping his wings and he flew towards the spy. He unleashed his flames and they burned the spy into a crisp.

"Nice work Tem!" I shouted to the black dragon before I turned back to Amiboshi. The flute's song got more intense and my hair became loose as the jewelry I had on shattered. I stood my ground though not only was I a priestess but I was also a warrior. It was then I heard another melody. It was soft and sweet and it seemed to be lowering the power of Amiboshi's flute. Amiboshi stopped playing and the new melody continued to play.

"Alright now I'm ready to dance!" Tama exclaimed as he ran forward and gave Amiboshi a kick in the stomach. Amiboshi shook his head and took off on foot.

"He don't count me out!" Tasuki added as he ran after Tamahome.

I smirked as I summoned my wings which appeared onto my back at my call. I flapped them and I flew out of the temple and after my two hot headed Suzaku warriors. The guards had burst through the temple doors just as Amiboshi smacked them away with his fists. He leapt over the palace walls and I came to a stop hovering over the ground next to Tama and Tasuki.

"Ready sis?" Tama teased me.

"Let's do this" I replied before we began to chase after Amiboshi once more. While Tama and Tasuki chased after the Seiryu from the rooftops I flew in the sky. Amiboshi sure was fast and at one point Tasuki unleashed another flame attack. Instead of hitting Amiboshi it hit Tama dead on. The two were fussing at one another and I shouted at them to quit bullshitting around and continue with the chase. The boys obeyed my commands and the chase after Amiboshi continued. Finally the Seiryuu warrior stopped at a canal and apparently wanted to get a boat but the river was so unstable it was too dangerous.

"You can't escape now" Tama said as the three of us finally had Amiboshi cornered. I landed on the ground between Tama and Tasuki allowing my wings to disappear. "Your real name is Amiboshi? How many of the Seiryuu Seven besides you and Nakago been gathered together so far?"

"We don't need to ask this loser anything!" Tasuki interrupted. "After we took you in as our friend how dare you suck us in like that!"

"Stop it" I told the two hot heads.

Suddenly Amiboshi leapt into the air ready to use his flute to strike me. Quickly I used Flame of Suzaku to block his assault. Flute met with sword and I stood my ground as Amiboshi tried to push me backwards.

"I know this isn't who you are" I told the Seiryuu. "Sure you maybe a Seiryuu warrior but you're not evil, someone who plays the beautiful music you have played for all of us doesn't have darkness inside them"

"Aurora stop!" Tasuki shouted. "He'll kill you!"

"Stay back Tasuki that's an order!" I snapped at him without looking behind me.

Tamahome however leapt into the air and gave Amiboshi a punch in the face separating me from Amiboshi. As Amiboshi was moved backwards the ground beneath him cracked and I quickly shoved Tama aside as I ran like hell to Amiboshi. I grabbed his hand that didn't have his flute I didn't care if he was our enemy he didn't deserve to die.

"Lady Aurora" Amiboshi said.

"Don't you dare give up!" I told him.

"Aurora!" Tama and Tasuki shouted.

I ignored their shouts and I began to move backwards ready to pull Amiboshi out of danger. Amiboshi placed his flute into my other hand before he let go of the one that I was holding. In slow motion I screamed as Amiboshi fell into the water and tears flew in the air. Tama came over to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck and I cried into his chest. Why? Why did Amiboshi do that?!

"I'm sorry Aurora I was the one who caused his death" Tama apologized.

"No you were protecting me Tama" I reassured him. I used my arm to wipe my tears away and I let Tamahome help me stand. "We need to get to the palace to see if the others are okay"

The boys nodded and the three of us headed back in the direction of Hotohori's home. The walk took a half hour and when we got back to the temple Hotohori rushed towards me and took me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" my mate asked me.

"Yes love I am fine" I reassured my beloved.

"Amiboshi was lost to the river" Tama explained to the others.

"It sucks he died though" Tasuki stated. "I agree with Aurora someone who could play beautiful music like he did wasn't evil"

All of us nodded in agreement but for now on we would need to be on guard.

"I agree with you" a new voice said.

We all turned to look at the temple entrance and we saw a young boy with pale pink hair tied back looking at us. The guards held their swords out to block the boy's path but Hotohori ordered them to let him pass. The young man placed a leaf to his mouth and began to play a melody. I recognized it was the same one that stopped Amiboshi's song from killing us.

"You're the one who saved us"

"Yes I disrupted the sound waves of his melody with a simple leaf whistle"

I smiled at this brave young man. I approached him and asked.

"What is your name?"

The boy smiled and he lifted his robes and on his right foot was a Suzaku Symbol.

"You're Chiriko!" I exclaimed.

"Yes sorry I didn't arrive any sooner I was studying for an exam"

That got me to do an anime fall and Hotohori as usual got worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I am beloved" I replied to my mate as the others talked with Chiriko.

"Hey now that Chiriko is here we can still summon Suzaku" Tama said nodding to the flames.

"Uh I hate to break it to you brother but without the real scroll we can't while Amiboshi was playing his flute a Kutou spy took the real scroll from Temeraire and burned it"

"SAY WHAT?!" Nuriko and Tasuki exclaimed.

"Hey lower your tones remember I'm half vampire and wolf shifter!" I scolded them.

"She is right" Taitsukin agreed suddenly appearing from out of the flames. This got everyone else to scream and do anime falls except me. I only laughed and walked over to Taitsukun's side.

"Oh get over it already you big bunch of babies!" Taitsukun snapped in annoyance.

"Why did you appear instead of Suzaku?!" Tama demanded.

"Why do you think boy? The ritual to summon the phoenix beast god was ruined thanks to that Seiryuu warrior and the real scroll of Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods got destroyed!" the ruler of this realm replied.

"Sorry Ma'am!" Tama whined giving repeated bows to her.

"I don't care what it takes" I said turning to Taitsukun with new determination. "I know there is another reason why you appeared to us here there is another way to summon Suzaku isn't there?"

"Aye child there is" Taitsukun replied.

"Then I'll do it a lot of people have been hurt because of me and so have some of my warriors I became the priestess to summon the beast god and I will prevail in the end no matter the cost"

"Spoken like a true priestess" Taitsukun agreed. "In order for you to summon Suzaku you must travel to the empires of Genbu and Byakko there are two items called the Shinzaho that will allow you to summon the beast god"

"Does the Shinzaho look like anything specific?" I asked.

"Even I don't know what they look like Aurora" Taitsukun answered. "But I see you made your decision"

She then closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Then she opened one hand and a white orb appeared in it and six others appeared before Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsa, and Chichiri. Hell even a white orb appeared in front of Temeraire. A second later the orbs vanished and the others had new things in their grasp. Tasuki's fan was now a solid diamond and Hotohori had a new sword in his hand. Nuriko had arms bands while Chichiri seemed to get new prayer beads or whatever. I don't know what Mitsa and Chiriko got but one held a scroll while the other had a pouch. Temeraire had armor on his scales and they looked cool.

"I have rewarded each of you something to help your powers become more powerful than they were before thanks to your hard work"

"Hey what about me what do I get?" Tamahome inquired in excitement.

"You'll shall see it later Tamahome"

"Alright" Tama replied with a disappointed sigh.

"We'll all go on this journey" Tasuki said patting my head.

"Damn right someone's gotta protect my little sis!" Tama boasted.

"Gah! You're making me blush" I said to them as my face turned red.

"By the way Aurora" I turned to Taitsukun. "I wish to speak with you and Hotohori in private if you don't mind"

"We'll take that note to get out of here ya know!" Chichiri said.

Tama, Tasuki, and Nuriko groaned while Mits, and Chiriko chuckled. The six warriors of the Suzaku Seven took their leave out of the temple and the guards did too. They shut the doors behind them and Hotohori walked over to my side.

"First I must congratulate the both of you for the mating bond you now share"

"I was kind of expecting that Aurora would become the love of my life" Hotohori stated proudly taking his hand into mine. I turned to my mate and I smiled at him.

"Yes but even though you two are mated you must not engage in sexual intercourse"

That got both me and Hotohori to turn blood red.

"WE KNOW THAT PART ALREADY!" I exclaimed at Taitsukin completely embarrassed.

Temeraire landed on my shoulder and his armor glowed before it disappeared.

"No need to freak out Aurora I was only reminding the both of you" Taitsukin joked.

"Your right though" Hotohori added. "Aurora told me that she must remain a virgin so Suzaku can become one with her and I wouldn't dare force my beloved mate to go through that"

"I know and I'm glad you have honorable intentions Hotohori however there is another who desires Aurora for his own"

"And who would that be?" Hotohori demanded in jealousy.

"Nakago" I replied. I remembered the first time I met the hot blonde general and how my heart raced when he took off his helmet. When he had first kissed me my heart had pounded even harder. The second time we kissed I swore that I had enjoyed it. My body shivered.

"Even though you two are mated Nakago will be determined to have you Aurora" Taitsukun said.

"My mother went through the same thing" I added. Now I had both of their attention. "As you two have seen I have the blood of an angel inside me, my father was Angel of Darkness"

"Then he must have had another half" Taitsukun interrupted.

"That he did his name was Krad and he was the Angel of Light, however only evil existed in his heart but his love for my mother had been real, but in the end Krad was destroyed and my father prevailed in getting his own body so he could be with my mother"

"And I won't let Nakago touch you" Hotohori replied. I flashed Hotohori a smirk and my mate kissed my forehead.

"Good I'm glad the two of you know what needs to be done in order to summon Suzaku" Taitsukun said. "However I am glad to see Hotohori you have found the woman you longed to have in your heart I wish you both luck"

Taitsukun then disappeared.

"She really didn't need to talk about the intimate part" I growled turning red again.

"It was necessary" Hotohori said. "But I look forward to when that moment between us comes"

"Oh my god you're such a pervert!" I told Hotohori giving his shoulder a slap.

Hotohori chuckled before the two of us opened the doors to the temple. Outside Tama and Tasuki were fighting over the diamond fan and the two of us sweat dropped.

**Later. **

Since my energy was spent I took a much needed nap after talking with Taitsukun. Hotohori had business to attend to which was understandable since he was the ruler of Konan. I slept most of the day and when I woke it was night. My stomach growled and I rolled my eyes as I got out of the bed I shared with Hotohori. I pulled on tan shorts with a black tank top and slipped on my black slippers. I left the room and headed in the direction of Tamahome's rooms. When I came upon the doors I sensed he wasn't inside and a second later something tapped my shoulder. I yelped and I accidentally slapped Tama in the face.

"Don't do that idiot!" I scolded him.

"It was worth it though!" Tama teased.

Tama invited me into his room a few minutes later and we had food delivered to us. I ate my heart out until I was full.

"So do you feel better? You were pretty worn out after the ceremony" Tama asked.

"Yeah but something Taitsukun said worries me"

Immediately Tamahome got into big brother mode.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"Nakago he wants me in the same way Hotohori and I are"

"He won't" Tama interrupted. "I won't let that happen and Hotohori will do the same"

"I know Tama but it still concerns me" I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that now sis" Tama said standing up. He walked over to me and got to his knees. He patted my forehead and said. "Suzaku blessed you with Hotohori as your true mate and I won't let that blonde take that from you"

"Thank you Tama" I said to my best friend and I hugged him.

After our hug Tamahome yawned and he looked sleepy.

"Oh by the way Nuriko said there was some kind of festival in Konan tomorrow night I'm going to go with him and Tasuki you should invite your mate"

"What like a date?"

"Yeah exactly I mean his highness doesn't go out of the palace often"

"I like that idea thanks Tama" I said standing up.

"Goodnight Aurora" Tamahome called out as I left his room.

The idea of asking Hotohori out made me walk faster to our room and when I arrived I was out of breath. Hotohori was already there dressed only in a white robe sitting on our bed looking tired.

"How long have you been here?" I teased my mate closing the doors behind me.

"Not long I had a feeling you got bored and went to see Tamahome" Hotohori replied with a smile.

"Yeah that I did"

I walked over to my other half and sat down next to him.

"By the way I suggest you take emperor duties off tomorrow night"

Hotohori eyed in a questioning manner. I smirked before continuing.

"Tomorrow night is the Star Festival and you need a break"

"Are you asking me on what you call a date?" Hotohori questioned his face turning red.

"Your damn right I am" I teased him. "So what do you say?"

Hotohori was quiet for a second before he smiled and nodded.

"I would love that"

"Good because it wasn't a question love but an order from your priestess"

"And I can never refuse that" Hotohori replied.

My smirk widened as I quickly undid the belt that held the robe in place. The robe fell off of my beloved's body and wore pants to sleep in underneath. I placed my body onto Hotohori's lap and took his lips into mine. Hotohori shivered in pleasure as I did this. My tongue entered his mouth and it danced with his. During the kiss Hotohori wrapped one arm around my waist and he pushed me beneath him. He broke the fiery kiss and it earned him a growl from me.

Hotohori only smiled lovingly at me before he used his tongue to lick the left side of my throat. My body shivered in satisfaction when he did that. My mate then planted teasing kisses all over my mating mark of Suzaku before doing the same on the right side of my neck. Afterwards Hotohori finished and he lay his body next to mine. I felt exhaustion starting to take hold of me so I coiled my body against my mate's chest. Hotohori kissed my forehead before he wrapped both of arms around my body.

"Sleep well my love" Hotohori said to me.

"See you in the morning my beloved" I replied and soon the two of us fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hehe!  
Poor Hotohori and Aurora!  
They never really had much talk about the you-know-what talk. XD**


	23. The Star Festival&Temeraire Injured

**Aurora and Hotohori have their first date!**

**Enjoy!**

**Aurora's POV**

"Oh wow this is awesome!" I exclaimed as I looked around the various booths. I was glad Tama suggested coming to this festival because we all needed a distraction. I was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a black sash around the waist and my hair was in a braid. Hotohori was wearing the same red outfit he wore whenever he traveled out of the palace and it was a good disguise because no one recognized him as the emperor. I looked around and I saw a vendor selling some sort of food.

"Let's go eat!" I suggested.

"Yeah let's eat" Nuriko agreed.

"Count me in!" Tama finished.

The three of us went over to the booth and ordered some kind of desert. It was made in cubes and my nose told me it was some sort of ice cream. Hotohori chuckled before he came over to the booth with Tasuki. The two of them ordered the same thing we got and we ate our dessert while continuing walking around.

"Hey Aurora over here!" Tamahome shouted.

My goof ball best friend was pointing to the vendor next to him and my eyes lit up in excitement. I dragged Hotohori over to the booth with me eager to play. It was a bow and arrow game like the carnival games back in my realm.

"Ladies go first" Hotohori suggested.

I smirked before taking a small bow and strung an arrow to it. I focused on a target and then released the string. My arrow didn't make its target but it had been close. Hotohori chuckled before he took a bow himself and strung himself an arrow. He concentrated on his target for a minute before he released the string and his arrow hit its mark.

"Nice one Hotohori!" Tama praised my mate.

"Let's see you do any better!" Tasuki teased Tama.

"Fine I will!"

Tamahome then snagged himself a bow and strung his arrow onto it. He quickly chose a target and released the arrow. The arrow missed the target all together and this made Tasuki and Nuriko burst out laughing.

"HEY QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME!" Tama snapped at the two of them.

"You missed your mark!" Nuriko joked.

I snickered behind my hand as Tamahome and Nuriko bickered. We played other games and even watched a small play which was interesting to see.

"Aurora come with me for a second would you?" Hotohori asked getting my attention.

"Sure"

I told the others we would see them in a few as Hotohori took my hand into his and led me away from our friends.

"There was a stall that sold some jewelry I think you would like" Hotohori explained.

I blushed at my beloved's affections and I let him take me to wherever he wanted to go. Five minutes later we found the booth he had been talking about and my eyes lit up at the jewelry that was for sale.

"I make these myself" the woman explained. "I get a lot of customers during the Star Festival"

"You're quite talented" Hotohori praised the jeweler.

The woman blushed and I continued browsing the jewelry until my eyes came upon a set of crystal earrings. The crystals were white and rested on golden hoops. Hotohori noticed this was what I wanted and he paid the price for them. I squealed as I gave my mate a thank you hug and Hotohori kissed my forehead as the jeweler handed over my earrings to me. Immediately I put them on and they fit perfectly. Hotohori and I decided to take a walk away from the festivities so we could be alone. The two of us walked hand in hand as we came upon a bridge and at the sight of the now calmed river made the memory of Amiboshi come back to me.

"What are you thinking my love?" Hotohori asked noticing that I had a saddened look on my face.

"About Amiboshi" I answered. "I just wish there was something I could have done for him he didn't deserve to die"

Hotohori wrapped one arm around my waist and his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes because right now I really needed his kiss.

_It isn't your fault that Amiboshi died so do not blame yourself _Hotohori said through our mating bond.

_Thank you mate of mine_ I answered to him.

Our kiss lasted for another minute before we pulled apart for air.

"You really do know how to kiss" I teased Hotohori as we both looked out to the water.

That got my boyfriend to turn red and I chuckled.

"You know my father actually stole my mother's first kiss"

"Did he really?" Hotohori asked.

"Oh yeah he sure did" I answered with a big fat smirk. "Mom didn't like his flirting at first until she finally began to develop feelings for my Dad"

"You miss your parents no doubt"

"I do but I will see them again eventually"

I then looked into my mate's eyes.

"Before I left this world the first time the thought of being separated from you killed me"

"I felt the same way" Hotohori agreed. "And I thank Suzaku for bringing you back to me"

Hotohori brought me into his side and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Aurora more than you could ever know"

"And I love you Hotohori never forget that" I replied to him.

**Next Day. **

"Holy crap!" Tamahome exclaimed eying the huge ship.

"It's beautiful!" Nuriko agreed.

"Nice one beloved" I teased Hotohori elbowing him the side.

"This vessel belongs to us so we can use it as we see fit to get to the Hokkan Empire" Hotohori explained. He was going to wear the same traveling outfit he always wore. I was back in my black phantom thief outfit. My hair was in a pony tail so my bangs wouldn't get into my face.

"So we set off tomorrow morning the time has finally come I'm so excited!" Nuriko yelled.

I saw Tasuki hiding behind a tree looking pale. I smirked and walked over to Tamahome. I pointed to the tree with a smirk. Tama nodded and the two of us walked over to Tasuki.

"Hi there" Tamahome greeted Tasuki.

"What are you hiding from?" I teased.

"Nothing! Not a thing!" Tasuki answered placing a nervous hand behind his head.

"Huh just hanging around not doing anything huh?" Tama teased.

"You don't know how to swim do you Tasuki?"

"What are you two insuitating? That I can't swim? That I'm some sort of loser who's afraid of the water you got to be kidding I'm offended and shocked!"

Tasuki started to laugh nervously.

"You are afraid of the water!" I shouted.

"Let's see!" Tamahome shouted before he grabbed Tasuki into his arms and Tasuki protested. Tamahome stopped above the water still holding onto Tasuki and the goofball waved his hands out in panic. This got the rest of us to laugh.

**Nakago's POV**

I was glad to get out of the emperors private quarters. Gods I really despised that man after everything he had done to me. Suboshi had come to me earlier saying he wanted vengeance. I suggested that he do something that would personally hurt one of the Suzaku Seven and Suboshi liked that idea. Lady Yui had accepted the journey to Hokkan to get the Shinzaho of Genbu. I knew that the rest of the Suzaku would go to Hokan and I smirked at the thought of Aurora. Lady Yui had pointed out that I was very attracted to the hot headed Priestess of Suzaku and she spoke the truth. I had been with several women but never felt anything towards them. That changed when I first saw Aurora. My heart had started to beat hard and something I thought I never had sparked to life inside me. I had heard Aurora was already mated to the Konan Emperor but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to have the Priestess of Suzaku at my side. Because believe it or not I was in love with her.

**Aurora's POV**

"We look awesome!" I said showing Tamahome the picture I just took of every one of the Suzaku Seven. Tasuki freaked out when I had his picture taken of Tamahome trying to throw him overboard the ship.

"Man the things from your world rock!" Tama said.

"Yeah they do" I agreed.

"Tamahome?" Hotohori asked.

"What is it sire?" Tama questioned turning to my mate.

"Since we will be gone how about if I your family brought here for their protection?"

"You really mean that?" Tama asked in shock.

"Yes I do I think it would make you feel better if your siblings are safe I would like to offer them a secure home here in the city"

"Thank you sire!" Tamahome said bowing.

"Of course my friend" Hotohori replied.

I flashed Hotohori a smirk just as Temeraire suddenly growled.

"What is it Tem?" I asked.

"I had a vision just now" the black dragon replied.

"Wait you can see the future?" Tasuki demanded.

"Yes Aurora a word?"

I walked away from my mate and Tamahome so Temeraire could speak with me privately.

"I saw Tamahome's family slaughtered in my vision"

That got me to growl.

"Then go and protect them" I commanded.

Temeraire nodded before he took flight and his body became engulfed in flames. A second later he was in his larger form and he flew in the direction of Tamahome's village.

"Hey Aurora I'm going to head back to get my family wanna come?" Tamahome asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Tamahome and I stopped at a toy stall in the village so Tama could get some gifts for his siblings. Nuriko joined us after Tamahome finished paying for the toys and we made our way towards Tama's village. The village was quiet when we arrived and it was beautiful in the early morning light. When we got closer to the Tamahome's house I suddenly smelled blood. But it wasn't human blood I smelled. I ran inside Tama's house and saw that it been trashed.

"Where is my family?!" Tamahome shouted as he came to my side.

"I don't know" I answered. "Something or someone attacked here though"

"Tamahome!"

We all turned to see Chuei running towards us. His clothes had minor blood stains on them but other than that he was okay.

"Chuei!" Tama shouted as he set the toys down and Chuei jumped into his arms.

"What happened here?" I asked Chuei.

After Chuei finished hugging his older brother he explained.

"A strange man came here and started to hurt us with some kind of ball, than Temeraire arrived and took us all to safety"

"Where is Temeraire now?" I asked.

"I'll lead the way" Chuei said as he turned and we ran after him out of the village towards a cave. Outside of the was Tamahome's father along with Shunkei, Gyokuran, and Yurien. The rest of Tama's siblings cried when they saw Tama and they rushed towards him. They also had blood on their clothes but they were unharmed. It was then black scales got my attention and my eyes widened when I saw Temeraire. The black dragon had blood all over him and he seemed to be in a great deal of pain. He was still in his larger form and his body shook trying to find relief for his wounds.

"Tem!" I shouted rushing over to the dragon.

Temeraire opened his eyes weakly and he gave a sigh of relief.

"I will be alright Aurora I arrived just in time to save Tamahome's family" the dragon explained. "It was a member of the Seiryuu Seven that came to murder them, I took the family to safety and the Seiryuu warrior followed, he and I fought against one another, I proved victorious but these wounds are going to keep me down for 12 hours"

"I'm proud of you" I told him.

Temeraire gave a growl before his body was surrounded by fire and he returned to his smaller form. I picked him up into my arms and walked back over to Nuriko and Tama.

"A member of Seiryuu came to murder your family but Temeraire fought him off and sustained these nasty wounds"

"Poor little guy" Nuriko said giving Temeraire a stroke on his head.

**Awww poor Temeraire!  
Don't worry he'll be alright!**


	24. Aurora's Rage&Nakago's Confession

**Aurora beats the hell out of Suboshi in this chapter. Also Nakago shows up and confesses something to the Clear Heart outfit design belongs to its creator.**

**Aurora's POV**

"That dragon got what he deserved" a voice called out. Anger flashed inside me and I turned to see who dared speak that. Sitting in a tree above us was Amiboshi. However it wasn't Amiboshi because he didn't have the same scent. This had to be Amiboshi's twin because he was the spitting image of the flute player. He wore Temeraire's blood all over him and he didn't seem remorseful.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "You did this to Temeraire!"

"That I did Priestess of Suzaku or should I call you Lady Aurora?"

"So you came here to hurt Tamahome's family?!" I snapped.

"And I would have succeeded if your pathetic little pet didn't interfere"

"How dare you" I snarled as my fangs elongated and my claws formed.

I then gave Temeraire to Nuriko and turned to him.

"Get Tamahome's family out of here now Nuriko, Tamahome and I will show this creep who's boss"

"Right at your side little sister" Tamahome agreed getting into his fighting pose.

"Before we fight I will tell you my name I am Suboshi of the Seiryuu Seven now it's time for you two to die!"

Suboshi tossed something that looked like a ball on a string. Tamahome took me into his arms and he leapt out of the way before the weapon could hit us. It hit a tree causing it to break and my eyes went wide.

"We need to be careful Tama he's stronger than we think"

"Your right" Tama agreed setting me to the ground. Suboshi turned in our direction and like lightning his ball like weapons suddenly hit Tamahome without warning. My best friend didn't have time to react as he clothes got ripped apart and I could smell his blood. Suboshi then continued using his weapons to hit Tamahome again and again.

"Stop this right now!" I snapped.

Suboshi smirked before continuing his assault on Tamahome. Having enough I pulled off my cosplay outfit to reveal a black tank top and matching sweat pants underneath. I got in front of Tama just as Suboshi's weapons came upon me. My shirt and pants started to get ripped apart by the various attacks from the ball like weapons. But I stood my ground I was going to show this little brat that I wasn't some weak girl who let the men do her work for her.

The continuous strikes from Suboshi's weapons were beginning to take its toll on my body and soon I would not have any fight left but I still stood my ground. I closed my eyes imagining how much this hurt Temeraire. At that exact moment I was suddenly engulfed in flames. I heard Suzaku's cry in the background and my clothes suddenly glowed. I had no idea what was going on but whatever it was felt powerful. The flames then disappeared and the glowing stopped. I looked down to see what I was wearing and my eyes widened. I was wearing the Clear Heart outfit that Erza Scarlet wore in Fairy Tail. My hair was tied back with a black hair tie and Flame of Suzaku appeared in my right hand. I jumped into the air and my wings sprouted from my back as I flew towards Suboshi.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" I shouted as I swung Flame of Suzaku forward and my sword slicked into Suboshi's leg. I then swung my fist forward and my fist made contact with Suboshi's jaw. The Seiryuu warrior fell from the tree and onto the ground. He got back to his feet and started to run with me behind him. I was quick to catch him and I unleashed my fury upon him. I gave Suboshi three punches to his face along with two round house kicks to his gut. I then finished off with using my sword to create a cut on Suboshi's cheek in an X shape. The wound would scar and the bastard deserved it for hurting Temeraire. Suboshi was leaning against a house as I came upon him.

"I would kill you but that would only fuel more blood lust" I told Amiboshi's brother. I placed my sword underneath his neck and made Suboshi look up at me. "But I will give you a warning now this is the only time I will show your mercy harm those I care about again and I will kill you"

Suddenly a flash of blue lightning came upon me and Suboshi and I hurriedly leapt backwards to avoid the strike. I sensed another Seiryuu Warrior nearby and I bet it was the wielder of this lightning. The smoke cleared and I was able to get a good look of a cloaked figure standing on a nearby roof holding an unconscious Suboshi.

"You're more powerful that I thought Aurora"

It was a woman who spoke to me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"The celestial warrior of Seiryuu Soi" the woman called out to me.

"Big fat deal I don't give a rat's ass what your name is!" I snapped at her. "I suggest you get your ass moving before I do the same thing I did to Suboshi"

"I look forward to the day we fight Priestess but that won't be today!" Soi shouted before she unleashed a round of blue lighting at me. Even if I moved I would get killed from the blast. Suddenly someone had me in their arms and leapt away from Soi's blast. A familiar flicker of blonde hair made my heart freeze and holding me in his arms was Nakago. Nakago turned to Soi in anger.

"I told you that she was never to be harmed Soi" he told her in annoyance.

Soi only growled before she disappeared with Suboshi.

"Put me down you son of a bitch!" I snapped at Nakago.

Nakago turned to me with a smirk before he complied with my request.

"My apologies for Soi, Aurora I made it perfectly clear that none of my fellow warriors should harm you"

"And yet two of them disobeyed your orders" I replied.

Nakago frowned when he saw the injuries I sustained from Suboshi. He placed a hand underneath my chin and made me look into his blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

Nakago didn't answer me but he released my chin and suddenly held his hand out over my face. It glowed blue and I looked down to see that my wounds were being healed. A second later there were gone.

"Uh thanks" I replied.

Nakago only nodded before he suddenly pulled me into his grasp and his lips were upon mine in a mind blowing kiss. As quick as he kissed me I slapped him across the face and a red handprint rested on his cheek.

"FYI Nakago I'm already mated" I told the blonde.

"I'm well aware of that" Nakago stated.

"Then it doesn't work like this you cannot have me as your other half" I growled.

"Not until I kill your mate" Nakago said. "You belong with someone more powerful that that"

I gave Nakago another slap across the face finishing his sentence for him.

"Touch my mate and I will end you" I threatened.

Nakago only smirked and he suddenly pinned me against the wall of a fence.

"Deny it all you want Aurora but you are drawn to me and to be honest I'm falling for you"

"Well news flash blondie I'm not falling you!" I snapped.

"Right there was a lie" Nakago said.

My went red because I did just lie to him without realizing it. Was I really attracted to him?

"You do have feelings for me Aurora you just don't realize them yet and eventually you won't want to see me harmed"

"Quit lying I'm not falling in love with!"

But I didn't finish because Nakago seized my lips into his again. This time he pushed his tongue into my mouth and it met with mine. I was ready to push the blonde bastard off of me but I couldn't. I was frozen in place because Nakago's kiss felt right even when it was wrong. Tamahome shouts was what got Nakago to pull away from me.

"Until we meet again Aurora" Nakago said before he disappeared.

"Aurora there are you are!" Tamahome said as he found me. His eyes went wide when he saw what I was wearing. His face turned red and mine did too. "What the heck are you wearing?!"

"I don't know to be honest" I answered. "This attire appeared on me when I took Suboshi's attacks to protect you"

Tama's eyes widened before he walked over to me. He pulled me into his grasp and he hugged me close to him.

"Tama what is it?"

"It's because of you my family lived"

I heard his voice was shaking and I felt a few tears fall onto my hair.

"You know I would do anything for you brother" I told Tamahome as I hugged him back.

**Later. **

Not long after my fight with Suboshi we left Tamahome's village to head back to the palace. When we met back with Nuriko and Tama's family my outfit had returned to the ruined one that Suboshi ripped apart. I meant it wasn't ripped to shreds to where it revealed anything inappropriate so it was alright to walk back to Konan in. Hotohori of course was waiting for us and when he saw my ruined clothing he rushed over to me.

"What happened?"

"Tamahome's family got attacked and Temeraire got hurt really bad" I explained.

"Here Aurora" Nuriko said placing Temeraire into my arms.

Mitsukage thank gods chose that moment to appear and I hurried over to him with Temeraire.

"Can you heal him he got beat up pretty badly protecting Tama's family"

"I think so" Mitsu answered before he held his palm out and his hand glowed. Temeraire opened his eyes and he gave a low purr as his wounds started to close themselves and they healed.

"Oh thank god" I said with a sigh. "Thanks Mitsu"

"Of course Aurora" Mitsukage replied.

"Well I feel better" Temeraire said.

"You're spending the rest of the day resting until we leave for Hokkan tomorrow you dolt" I told the dragon.

"Alright Mom I hear you" Temeraire joked.

Afterwards I took a long bath in one of the palace bathing pools. The water was warm and it felt good to soak in it. The thought of Nakago kissing me still freaked out and his threat to kill my mate really bothered me. I had closed off my part of the mating bond to Hotohori so he wouldn't get any perverted ideas. I loved my other half but I didn't need him at my side all the time. After a half hour I finally got out of the pool and went to my chambers that I shared with Hotohori.

"I was wondering why you shut your part of our bond off" Hotohori greeted me.

"I needed to be alone love" I explained to him. "It's been a long day"

"There's something you wanted to tell me earlier but you didn't" Hotohori said. "I sensed it through the mating bond"

My mate wasn't even out of his attire that he wore for the day and I already had on my sleep wear. It was the usual tank top and pajama shorts.

"Yes your right" I agreed sitting next to Hotohori. "Nakago showed up"

"Did he hurt you?" Hotohori demanded.

"No he didn't in fact he healed my wounds after I fought with Suboshi" I explained. "And he kissed me twice"

"How dare he" Hotohori growled.

"What's worse is that he threatened to kill you and claim me for his own and damn it Hotohori I actually enjoyed the last kiss!" I said slamming my fist into the sheets. I then looked to my mate. "I don't know why but I actually liked him kissing me and I shouldn't god damn it!"

I then turned my head away from my mate ashamed to what I just told him.

"I don't deserve to be with you"

"Don't say that" Hotohori said before he pulled me into his lap. He embraced me and his touch made relax. "Nothing that man does would ever make me hate you Aurora never, and I don't care what you feel when he kisses you it will never change my feelings for you"

Hotohori then kissed me and it blew Nakago's out of the water once again. I closed my eyes as I felt a tear slide down my face. Hotohori wiped it away before pulling away from me. My stomach then growled and Hotohori laughed.

"Blame the stomach growling to ruin the mood" I muttered.

"I'm starting to get hungry myself" Hotohori said standing up. He offered his arm out to me and I took it.

"Lead the way mate of mine" I teased him.

Hotohori chuckled and he kissed my forehead before the two of us headed in the direction of the dining room to have dinner with the others.

**Hot damn!  
Aurora has another hottie fighting for her. XD  
How I adore love triangles. XD**


	25. The Storm

**Aurora and the gang encounter a nasty storm!**

**Aurora's POV**

All of us were now on the ship that was taking us to the Hokkan Empire. I didn't sleep very well last night because Temeraire kept showing up in my dreams all bloody and wounded and Nakago the nerve of that bastard showed up too. So once everyone got on board I went to my room and fell asleep thankfully I had no more f**ked up things coming into my dreams. Just as I woke up the door to the room I shared with Hotohori opened and in came Tamahome with some breakfast.

"You look like you got rest" Tama said placing the food down on the table.

"Yeah I did" I agreed wiping sleep away from my eyes.

Tamahome chuckled before going over to the window and opened it so fresh air could come into the room.

"Looks like we have some decent weather" Tama stated looking over to me as I started to eat.

"Yeah but we need to keep our eyes and ears out for Soi remember she has the ability to use lightning"

"Damn I forgot about her" Tama growled.

His remark got me to chuckle and the door to room opened again.

"Ahhh your awake!" Tasuki exclaimed walking over to me.

"How come you're not seasick?" I teased him with a smirk.

"Oh he threw up earlier" Tamahome said smiling.

"HEY!" Tasuki shouted turning red.

Hotohori had come into the room with Tasuki and he laughed before he sat himself across from me while Tasuki and Tamahome bickered.

"I'm glad you were able to come with us" I told my mate.

"Konan will be alright without me for a little while when it comes to you that's more important"

I blushed at my other's half comment and he took his hand into mine.

"Hey can you two not be all lovey dovey?" Tasuki inquired.

I flashed the bandit a death glare and Tasuki gulped while Tamahome made fun of him. The change of scenery outside got my attention and I turned to see that the sky was now dark with storm clouds. Lighting flashed and crackled outside as the ship started to get ocean began to pick up.

"F**k!" I shouted as I ran out of the room much to the displeasure of the others.

Chichiri and Chiriko were putting out a fire when I came upon the main deck.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded from the monk.

"I think an enormous enemy power is approaching us head on creating a storm front"

"It's Soi that creates this storm" I explained as I looked up into the angry sky and more lightning flashed ahead. The ship suddenly gave a violent shake and I swore as I grabbed onto something to withstand the water that now came upon the ship. The wind didn't help either because it wielded the same power as the lightning and waves. Tasuki suddenly yelled and I watched as my best pal was swept overboard. I let go of the railing that I held on to and I jumped off of the ship and into the water. The waves fought against me but I managed to get to Tasuki.

"Thought I would help too!" Tamahome said as he swam over to me and Tasuki.

"Damn it I hate the water!" Tasuki whined as Nuriko threw a rope from the ship and Tamahome caught it.

"Tasuki you go first" I told him.

"Thanks you two" Tasuki said before he started to climb the rope.

The water continued to be violent and Tama made me hang onto him so I wouldn't drown even though I could swim. More waves hit the ship and Nuriko this time got thrown overboard.

"Hi you guys!" Nuriko greeted us.

"Oh man you got thrown off too?!" Tamahome exclaimed.

"Guys we got bigger problems the storm is carrying us out to sea!" I yelled over the wind.

"Hey this way you guys swim over to this rock!" Nuriko suddenly shouted.

Tama and I turned to see the rock in question and I started to swim towards it with Tamahome following behind. Nuriko got onto the rocks and he hauled me out of the water first. Just as we were about to get Tama out of the water Soi's lightning hit him. Tama screamed as he got electrocuted and it broke my heart.

"TAMA!" I shouted.

Not caring about myself I drew out Flame of Suzaku and threw it into the air. My sword met with the lightning and it absorbed its power leaving Tamahome out of harm's way. Tamahome fell unconscious against the rocks and with Nuriko's help we pulled him out of the water. Nuriko then threw Tama over his shoulder just as Flame of Suzaku returned to my hand. On the rocks was a cave and Nuriko built a fire inside so we wouldn't catch cold.

"Baka sometimes I wish you weren't such an idiot" I muttered to the sleeping Tamahome and I kissed his forehead.

"He'll be alright it's what he gets for acting recklessl" Nuriko chuckled. I flashed the cross dresser an annoyed look and I crawled away from Tama he would have some space.

"So take off your clothes and hand them over" Nuriko said looking to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Take them off if you stay in those wet things you're gonna catch cold"

I held my arms over my chest and backed away from Nuriko blushing.

"Not a chance in hell" I growled.

"This is no time to start acting shy so take those clothes off"

"Gah! Fine" I snapped.

I stripped down to only my dark blue bra and matching underwear and I tossed my clothes to Nuriko. Nuriko put them by the fire before he started to remove his clothes too revealing his chest. I actually felt my face blush and I turned away.

_Sometimes I forget Nuriko's a guy oh brother_ I thought.

"What's on your mind Aurora are you thinking about me?"

I gave a squawk and Nuriko chuckled.

"Uh huh now that I don't stand a chance with his highness maybe I'll make a switcharoo"

"You're a pervert" I growled looking to Nuriko.

Nuriko suddenly made me look at him since his hand was on my face.

"Maybe I can go back to being a boy and start chasing girls instead what do you say?"

"Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea" I said.

Tamahome groaned and I turned to see my best friend wake up.

"Alright your okay!" I said coming over to Tama.

"Hmph" Nuriko muttered.

"Aurora why are you without your clothes?!" Tamahome yelled as he noticed I was only in my bra and panties.

"My clothes are being dried you baka" I replied.

To pass the time Nuriko explained to me and Tama that he too once had someone he loved dearly. Back when he was ten years old he had a little sister named Kourin. She would follow Nuriko around everywhere until one day a carriage hit her and she died on impact. Nuriko had been filled with such grief that he dressed himself as a woman from that day forward to honor his sister's memory.

"I didn't know you had a sibling until now"

"I never really talked about it but when Tamahome gave his life out there for you in the water I felt it was necessary to bring her up" Nuriko said turning to me with a smile.

"Aurora has two sisters as well" Tama added. "Melinda and Rika"

"Let me guess are you the middle child?" Nuriko asked.

"Yep sadly I'm the only one who has red hair"

"It suits you though" Tama teased.

"Oh hush" I replied to him.

The roars of lighting roared outside and they hit the rock cave.

"Look out sis!" Tama shouted suddenly pushing me out of the way before some rocks fell from the ceiling. When the dust cleared Tama was on top of me and I replied by giving him a punch in the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tamahome whined as I pulled on my clothes.

"Dude we have no time to bicker we gotta get the hell off this rock I don't think it will remain much longer"

"She's right" Nuriko agreed tossing Tamahome his clothes.

We hurried outside just as water started to break through the rocks. A roar suddenly got my attention and flying down towards us was Temeraire in his larger form.

"About time!" I shouted to the black dragon as he came to a stop over the angry ocean.

"I would have looked for you sooner but the storm's winds were too dangerous now I can fly now get on all of you" the dragon commanded.

I leapt into the air and landed on Temeraire's back with Nuriko and Tamahome following. I held onto Tem's neck spikes before he roared again and he flew away from the rock cave we used. Soon it became lost to the raging ocean as we flew back towards the ship.


	26. Aurora vs Soi& Arriving In Hokkan

**Aurora takes Soi in this chapter. XD  
Also we have some more Nakago and Aurora moments towards the end. XD**

**Aurora's POV**

We landed back on the ship five minutes later and the others were relieved to see we were alright. Hotohori of course had been worried the most and I felt it through our mating bond.

"I felt you shut off the bond earlier is everything alright?" he inquired.

"Trust me love you don't want to know" I told my mate as Tamahome fussed at Tasuki for being an idiot.

Both of them began their bickering and the rest of us sweat dropped. Lighting suddenly flashed again and I swore as I felt hit the ship.

"God damn it!" I shouted having enough of this crap.

"Hey what happened?" Tama demanded.

"It looks like the ship got hit by lightning" Chichiri answered.

"Doesn't that mean it will be followed by sinking right?" Nuriko asked his face paling.

Tasuki and Tamahome held onto each other in shock.

Hotohori suddenly pulled me down and he held me close to him just as the ship hit something solid. The ship shook for a second before it stopped. Hotohori helped me up before the rest of us went outside to see if the rest of the ship was intact.

"Aurora"

I turned to Hotohori and he handed me his sword.

"I don't need this mate of mine" I said to him.

"It would make me feel better if you kept it with you until we're on land again" Hotohori explained.

"Alright for your sake I will" I said taking his sword from him and I pulled the blade out of its scabbard and I did the same with Flame of Suzaku. Suddenly a hooded figure caught my attention and I recognized the scent.

"You actually made it this far" Soi greeted. "I congratulate you but now your journey ends!"

"Like I beg to differ!" I shouted as I quickly held Flame of Suzaku and Hotohori's sword out in front of me both blades formed into an X just as powerful surge of lightning hit me. The others shouted my name and I only smirked because the familiar thrill of battle was coming and how I was going to enjoy it. My clothes burst into flame like they did yesterday and when the lightning and flames disappeared I was back in my Clear Heart attire.

"WHOA!" Tasuki and Tamahome shouted having hearts in their eyes as I removed the swords back to my sides.

"You took that hit well Priestess of Suzaku" Soi said to me.

"Whatever are we going to talk or fight because I'm all fired up!" I shouted.

"You are courageous" Soi replied before taking off her cloak revealing her full self to us. She was a pretty woman dressed in armor and he sign of Seiryuu rested on her left thigh. "Lady Aurora you will never reach the Hokkan Empire!"

She then held her hand above her head and swirls of her life force formed around her before lightning shot past me and it hit the others. They all fell to enduring the pain of Soi's attack.

"A captive audience to watch as I dispose of your Priestess"

"Like hell you will!" I shouted. "Bring it on bitch!"

"Die Priestess!" Soi shouted unleashing more lightning attacks and I used my vampire speed to dodge each blow. She then released another blow at the same time I held both swords up into the air. I smirked as the lightning got absorbed by both blades.

"Very clever but that's not all of the electricity I have in store for you!" Soi shouted.

"Oh please I've seen worse" I told her.

The lightning disappeared from the swords and placed them back down to my sides.

"Impudent Priestess of Suzaku! Now you die!" Soi shouted holding her hands above her and she called to her element. A huge stream of lightning shot out of the sky rushing towards me and I quickly held Hotohori's sword up above me. His blade glowed red while flames started to gather around Flame of Suzaku. The lightning got absorbed into Hotohori's blade before it remerged.

"Take this!" I shouted as I threw down Hotohori's sword down at the same I did with Flame of Suzaku. Fire combined with lightning former into single spiral wave and it hit Soi. I smirked as I heard her scream in pain. My attack was so powerful it made the cliff behind us explode. It looks we were able to get into Hokkan now since the ship was freed. The lightning flash disappeared and Soi clutched her arm in pain.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" I shouted as Soi leapt off of the boat. I summoned my wings and I flew after her. She was fast but not as fast as I was. I was quick to attack her with a single punch to the face and she fell to the ground beneath me. I stood above her still clutching both swords.

"Take this as a warning" I told her firmly. "When I fought Suboshi I spared his life and I'm doing the same to you, but if you or any other of the Seiryuu Seven especially Nakago dare to harm my warriors again I will not spare them a second time"

I then opened my wings and I flew back in the direction of the ship.

**Hokkan**

I had no idea it was f**king cold in Hokkan but we were in the northern part of this realm so it was would make sense. Once our ship docked we got out of it and started heading to the nearest village to rest for the night. Tamahome rescued a little boy who had lost control of his horse and the little guy wouldn't let go of him. Afterwards we met up with the elder of the tribe and he explained to us about the Priestess of Genbu. Like me she had seven celestial warriors and she managed to summon Genbu. However what happened to her afterwards no one knew.

Then the elder got into a heated argument with two other villagers about the Shinzaho and it got annoying. My stomach growled and I swore when I realized it wasn't my desire for human food or meat from a hunt it was the thirst for blood. I still wore my phantom thief attire but I had on a leather jacket over it. I took Flame of Suzaku just in case I got ambushed by any of the Seiryuu Seven. I flew from the village and it took a while to find a decent place to hunt. I landed in the middle of a forest before transforming into my wolf form.

My prey was a strong buck that put up a fight when my fangs had bitten into his wind pipe. Eventually he got exhausted and he fell to the forest floor lifeless. I resumed my human form before sinking my fangs into his throat. My thirst started to get less and less as I fed from the buck. I was close to getting full when something made me perk my head up. First it was a crunch of a stick and I was going to continue to feed until I heard another crunch. I growled because I never liked being interrupted from my feedings. I quickly stood up and wiped the blood away from my mouth with my hand gripping Flame of Suzaku.

"I had a feeling I would find you here" Nakago greeted coming out of the darkness.

I only replied to him with a snarl and this amused Nakago.

"Is that a way to greet me Aurora?" the blonde teased.

"Don't toy with me Nakago" I growled. "And it's not a good idea to get any closer to me right now"

"I can see that" Nakago stated eying the dead stag. "However I never hesitate to visit you when you are nearby"

"Don't toy with my emotions" I replied.

"I'm not toying with anything Aurora" Nakago answered firmly.

"We're done here" I muttered but before I turned around a new thirst for blood snapped to life inside me.

"What the hell?" I growled as the desire for human blood began to increase.

"You say you're not attracted to me but your vampire side desires my blood" Nakago explained as he approached.

"Stay back!" I snapped backing away. "I might lose control of myself!"

"Then perhaps we should fix that then" Nakago suggested.

He finally stood in front of me and he undid his armor and cape.

"What the f**k are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Satisfying your bloodlust" Nakago answered as he finished getting his armor off. He wore a white shirt underneath but he still wore the same pants.

"Absolutely not! I am not taking your blood!"

Nakago suddenly backed me against a tree and I was trapped. I swore when I realized Flame of Suzaku wasn't in my hand. Nakago first kissed me and immediately I tried to fight him but his body glowed blue and I felt his life force suddenly calming me down. The kiss was brief and Nakago then pulled away and he brought me closer to his body.

"Go on" he encouraged.

I eyed his throat before I finally gave in. My fangs gently nipped into his neck and his blood poured into my mouth. Nakago held me tighter as I continued to feed from him. This felt so wrong and yet again so right at the same time. It was a good thing I shut off my part of the mating bond when I left the others. After five minutes I felt satisfied and I removed my hold from Nakago's throat.

"You feel better now do you?" Nakago asked.

"Don't even start" I muttered refusing to look into his blue eyes. "I am the Priestess of Suzaku and you are a warrior of Seiryuu"

"Why should that matter?" Nakago questioned.

"Because damn it I'm already mated to someone who I love dearly and yet you still pursue me you bastard!" I snapped glaring back to the blonde.

"I've already explained how I feel for you Aurora" Nakago answered.

"Yeah but it doesn't go one way!" I told him. "I will not betray Hotohori, and I don't care how much you try to seduce me Nakago because it won't work"

"Say what you will Aurora but deep down you are lying to yourself"

I kept my mouth shut when he said that because he was right. Deep down I was starting to fall for him.

"Damn it this f**king sucks!" I roared waving my arms out in annoyance.

Nakago suddenly stopped me by pulling me into his body and he was hugging me.

"Don't do that" he said. "I don't want to see you hurt"

I didn't say anything and I allowed him to hug me for another minute before I pushed him away. My wings came to life and I walked past Nakago grabbing Flame of Suzaku and I took off into the night.

**Dark's POV**

"Are you kidding me?!" I roared. "Aurora now has two men fighting for her affections!"

"Lower your voice" Fallon growled to me.

"Sorry love but this whole thing just isn't right"

"I know it's not" my wife agreed shutting the book and she walked over to me. "But we can't do anything about her situation now"

"I know that but still it was like yesterday when Krad was chasing after you and you were in the middle of a triangle like Aurora is going through now"

"Okay first off I never loved Krad, the darkness inside me did" Fallon corrected.

"Yeah don't remind me" I muttered making a disgusted face.

"Oh brother" Fallon said before she pulled my face down and her lips met with mine.

Immediately I wrapped my arms around her body and I brought her closer to me. Her kiss calmed me down and I was the one who broke it. She buried her forehead against mine.

"Our daughter is strong Dark we must have faith in her"

"Yeah your right" I agreed with my wife. "I just hope in the end she doesn't lose it to heart break"

**Uh oh!  
Aurora is officially stuck in a love triangle!  
Don't worry she won't end up with Nakago!  
AuroraxHotohori FYI!**


End file.
